Just Friends
by twilightbabe101
Summary: Bella is mourning her parent's death. Meanwhile, her and Edward live together in an apartment. But they're just friends. They have been through everything together. What happens if new feelings are developed? COUPLES: BxE EMxR AxJ, SIBLINGS: EMxB RxJ ExA
1. Prologue

Just Friends

Chapter 1 – Prologue

BPOV

SEPTEMBER 23

"Edward!" I laughed. "This is heavy!" I was having him open the door for me but he was pretending that he couldn't open it.

"Come on, B, use your muscles," he laughed. He opened the door for me and I put my last box inside of my claimed room.

"This apartment is awesome," Edward mused. Edward and I were moving into an apartment together, fresh out of college. We have been best friends and have dreamed of this day since I was five and Edward was seven. Now I'm twenty three and Edward is twenty five.

I went up to my room and started unpacking. I hung up pictures of me and my friends on my wall. There was Emmett, my brother and my best friend. With his dark brown buzz cut and his light brown eyes he was the sweetest guy you would ever meet. He had the biggest smile that left dimples on his cheeks and laughter that was highly contagious. He went to the gym at least four times a week so he was extremely fit. All in all he's a big teddy bear. He is also interning in physical therapy.

Then there is his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. When I first met her I thought she was a heinous bitch. But after I got to know her she was actually one of the coolest people I have ever met. She's a model for a living but right now, it's not bringing her much money. She has long silky blonde hair that goes down an inch past her shoulders. Her figure resembles an hour glass. Her blue eyes are strikingly gorgeous.

Her twin brother, Jasper, is her opposite. He isn't anything but polite sans alcohol. His eyes are the same as Rose's. His body is slender and fit; a six pack hiding under his shirt. Jasper is a psychiatrist.

Jasper is dating Alice Cullen, a pixie-like woman. She's petite, a mere five foot two. Her dark brown hair is short and normally spiked. Her curves are small, like everything else about her. She is a pediatric surgeon.

Alice's brother is Edward, my roommate and my all time best friend. Edward's emerald green eyes seemed to capture and hold your eyes when they made contact. His smile was dazzling. He was muscular and strong. He's a pediatrician, like me.

After I finished unpacking I sat on my bed with my parents' scrapbook. The hard cover had worn edges. The picture on the cover was of them as teenagers. My dad, Charlie had a mullet and my mom, Renee had hair long enough to reach her chin. The caption said _Everlasting Love._ I turned the page and it was filled with pictures of my parents together. I felt tears fall over the brim of my eyes. I wiped them away as I continued to look at the pictures. They stopped with the picture of my graduation.

"Hey, Bella," Edward said as he poked his head in the door. "Do you – woah, what's wrong?" he asked as he came into my room. He came over and sat on my bed. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my arm. He looked at the scrapbook in my lap. "Bella, why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. It's been five years."

"I don't care if it's been ten years, Edward. It's still my fault," I sniffled.

"It's not your fault! Stop thinking that!" he said with a hint of anger. I moved so that his arms weren't around me and I was facing him.

"If I didn't want to go home to change before going out to dinner after graduation they would still be here, Edward," I said harshly.

"It was a freak accident. You couldn't have possibly known about that drunken asshole. At least you're safe." I closed the scrapbook and stood up. I took it over to my desk and set it down.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. I looked in my newly hung mirror and fixed my make-up.

"Do you want to have a movie marathon all night?" he asked. "I told Tanya I couldn't go out tonight because we're hanging out tonight."

"Tanya doesn't like me much," I pointed out.

"Yes she does," he laughed.

"No, Edward. She doesn't." I walked out and into our compact living room.

"How do you know?" he asked as he followed me.

"Have you seen the way she gets territorial whenever I'm around you two?" I asked. He just laughed.

"You're crazy, you know that?" I put in Happy Gilmore into the DVD player and sat in the recliner, avoiding talking. We watched about three Adam Sandler movies before I went up to bed.

"Night," I said as I walked out of the room.

"Goodnight," Edward sighed.

EPOV

As Bella and I sat in the living room I couldn't help but think about the night that Bella graduated from high school.

_"Congrats Bells!" I cheered as she came over to me._

_ "Did you see that? I didn't fall!" she laughed. I chuckled before hugging her. "Hey mom? Dad? Could we go home before we go out to eat so that I could change?"_

_ "Yeah, of course," Charlie answered her._

_ "I'll meet you guys at the restaurant. Save us a spot," Bella smiled. We all went to a restaurant called Mamma Mia's. We sat at the table and waited. And waited. Then waited some more. Carlisle tried calling Renee and Charlie but no one answered. Alice and I both called Bella with no success._

_ "Well, they'll understand that we couldn't wait any longer," Ms. Whitlock said. We ordered our food and started eating silently._

_ Emmett came with us and he had an uneasy look on his face. _

_ "Em, what's up?" Rose asked._

_ "What if something happened? They never do this." _

_ "They're fine, baby. Bella probably can't find something to wear," she laughed lightly._

_ "Bella's not you, Rose. She'll wear whatever she grabs first. I have to try calling them." He pulled his phone out and started dialing Bella's number._

_ My dad's beeper went off a few minutes later._

_ "I thought I said no work tonight," my mother sighed._

_ "I told them not to beep me unless it's absolutely necessary. I've got to go."_

_ "Do you have enough room for us in your car?" my mom asked Ms. Whitlock._

_ "All but one."_

_ "It's fine, I'll go with dad and hang out around the lobby until I can head home," I offered._

_ "Are you sure, honey?" my mom asked._

_ "Yeah," I smiled. My dad and I got up and headed out to his Mercedes. We drove to the hospital and my dad rushed in. We were met with a paramedic waiting to give him the prognosis._

_ "What do we have?"_

_ "An eighteen year old female, a lot of lost blood, and a broken leg. The two parents were pronounced dead at the scene. Drunk driver hit them," the paramedic briefed. My thoughts immediately went to the Swans._

_ "Thanks," dad said before he rushed back._

_ "What does she look like?" I asked._

_ "Pardon?" she asked._

_ "What does the eighteen year old look like?"_

_ "Uh, brown hair, fair skin, about my height, graduation gown."_

_ "The parents?"_

_ "The man had dark brown hair and a moustache; the woman had light brown hair."_

_ "Thanks," I said almost inaudibly. I found my way to a chair and sat down. I grabbed my cell phone and called Emmett._

_ "Yo," he answered._

_ "Can you c-come down here?" I stuttered._

_ "What's wrong?" he asked. _

_ "Just come down here."_

_ "Ms. Whitlock," Emmett called. "Can you take me to the hospital? I'll be there in a few," he told me. I hung up and quickly found the observing room for the operation my dad was performing. I saw Bella on the table and tears started falling down my cheeks. I went back out to the lobby and Emmett met up with me._

_ "What's up, man? Woah, dude, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw my expression._

_ "Bella is in the operating room," I breathed. "The car was hit by a drunk driver."_

_ "Where are my parents?" I just looked up at him.

* * *

_**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	2. A New Friend

Just Friends

Chapter 2 – A New Friend

BPOV

September 24

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock and walked downstairs. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal. I poured milk in it and sat on the couch. I began spooning the cereal into my mouth and watched Spongebob.

"Morning," Edward yawned as he walked into the living room.

"Morning," I greeted.

"Are you working today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've got to hurry up," I sighed. I picked up my bowl and dumped the remaining milk into the sink.

"I'm going out with Tanya tonight," Edward called.

"Okay," I called back. "Are you going to be home?"

"I don't know, don't wait up." My heart tinged with pain when he said that. I sighed and went up to my room. I changed into my scrubs before going out to my truck. It roared to life and I drove to the hospital. I walked up to the pediatrics wing to start my rounds.

"Morning, Dr. Swan," Tanya said, lacking a friendly tone, from behind her desk.

"Morning Tanya," I responded.

"A patient is waiting for you in room four." She handed me a chart and I went down the hall to room four. I checked the name and knocked on the door. I entered with a smile.

"Amy?" I asked.

"Yeah," a woman said. Her daughter was sitting on the exam table. "Hi Dr. Swan," she smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Binkley. Hi Amy," I grinned at the four year old. She waved shyly. "What's goin' on?" I asked.

"She's been complaining of a sore throat the past few days and this morning she woke up with a fever of 100.3," Mrs. Binkley explained.

"Alright, let's see what's going on," I said as I washed my hands. I examined her throat. "Her throat is kind of enflamed so I'm going to run a strep test." I grabbed a swab out of the cupboard above the sink and went over to Amy.

"This is going to tickle a little. Can you please open your mouth, stick your tongue out and say ah?" I asked. She did as I said and I quickly swabbed her throat. "Great," I smiled. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes with the results." I walked out of the room and gave the test to Tanya to run.

"Bella!" Rosalie called. Alice and she were walking down the hall towards me. Alice was dressed in pink scrubs while Rose was dressed in a blood red blouse tucked into a pencil skirt. Alice's short hair was limp on her neck with her bangs pinned back with bobby pins.

"How's the new apartment?" Alice asked.

"Good. Big," I smiled.

"Awesome. How's living with Edward," Rose wiggled her eyebrows.

"Guys," I laughed. "We're just friends!"

"How can you two be friends when you're head over heels in love with him?"

"Because he doesn't know. And he isn't going to know."

"Bella, how is it that everyone but Edward knows that you love him?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know that Jasper knew!" I said, shooting an accusing glance towards Alice. She held up her hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry, I had to tell someone! And Jasper won't tell!"

"Jasper won't tell what?" Edward asked from behind me. I jumped a little and whipped around.

"What? She said Jasper won't kill someone," I nodded and smiled.

"You're lying," he accused as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you're hiding something. It's not my birthday; Christmas is still a few months away. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" I said as I walked away.

"B!" he called after me.

"I have a patient!" I turned around and called back. I walked over to Tanya and got the results before looking through them and going into Amy's room.

"Hi again," I smiled. "The results show that Amy has a minor case of strep. I'll give you a prescription you can get filled in the pharmacy." I scribbled down a prescription and signed it before handing the sheet of paper to Amy's mother.

"Thank you Dr. Swan," she smiled.

"No problem. If her throat isn't better in a week come back and we'll test her again." I shook her hand before walking out.

"What are you hiding?" Edward asked and I jumped.

"Don't do that!" I scolded as I took Amy's charts over to the desk to finish filling it out.

"Come on," he whined. He jutted his bottom lip out.

"In case you forgot, I've known you for eighteen years. That's not going to work."

"You suck," he muttered.

"I know," I laughed.

"Edward," Tanya interrupted, "there's a patient in room eight."

"Thanks Tanya," he grinned at her. She handed him the charts. He walked away and I continued to work on the charts.

"Swan," Tanya said. I glanced up at her. "Don't get any ideas."

"What are you talking about?" I sighed.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," she pointed accusingly.

"No, Tanya, I don't," I sighed, "not everyone's a mind reader."

"Stop throwing yourself at Edward. He's mine, so back off."

"He's my best friend. We're _just friends_," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like you two living together."

"Good, you don't have to."

"If I had my way, you wouldn't be in Edward's life."

"Tanya, you two have been going out for three months. Chill out. He's not leaving you for me. Okay?"

"No, not okay. He's living with you while he's dating me. That's not cool."

"Do I have any more patients?" I changed the subject.

"No. You're on call though. So don't go far."

"Fine. I'm catching up on some sleep." I stalked off to the On Call Room to sleep.

_"Bella, put your seat belt on," my mom scolded._

_ "I'm fine," I insisted. "What do you thinks going to happen?"_

_ "Fine, whatever," she sighed. _

_ "Love you mom."_

_ "Love you too," she chuckled._

_ My dad turned the radio up and I started singing along to the music._

_ "Charlie!" my mom screamed. She was pointing out the window._

_ "Oh shit!" I screamed. I reached for my seatbelt but it was too late. The truck hit us and I felt myself leave the seat. I was thrown out of my mom's convertible and felt myself hit the pavement. I heard a sickening crack but was numb. The last thought that crossed my mind was _I'm sorry Edward._ I let myself drift._

_ "Bella, wake up," Edward's voice pleaded. "Bella!"_

My eyes flung open and I drew in a sharp breath and started coughing. He helped me sit up and rubbed my back.

"Shh, it was just a dream," he soothed.

"No it wasn't, Edward! It was reality replaying itself!"

"Calm, down, B," he sighed.

"I can't do this anymore," I said softly as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Can't do what?" he asked as he wiped my tears away.

"I can't live like this! I'm still not over this and I can't help but letting it ruin my life," I confessed.

"Bella, you'll get through this. It's been five years though. You were fine in college. It's not until about a week ago that you've been like this. You're going to be fine." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Swan," Tanya said as she came in. I sat up and wiped my tears away quickly.

"Yeah," I said.

"What the hell is going on?" she spat.

"Nothing," I sighed. She looked at Edward with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nothing happened, babe," he assured her.

"Whatever. Dr. Swan, you have a patient in room three."

"Thanks." I got up and turned to Edward. "Thanks, I'll see you at home." I slid past Tanya and went to go to my patient.

I saw a few more patients before I headed home. I started cooking myself some dinner. Grilled cheese. After it was done I put in on a plate with some carrot and celery sticks before going into the TV room and sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Bella, I'm home," Edward called as he came through the door.

"In here!" I called back. I chomped away on a carrot stick as Edward walked in.

"Hey, about what happened with Tanya today in the on call room," he started.

"Don't worry about it. She hates me, I can deal," I shrugged.

"She doesn't hate you," he argued as he sat down.

"Yes she does! And I'm okay with that."

"She just feels threatened by you. I mean, she's dating me and I'm living with you."

"She didn't like me before this either," I pointed out.

"She doesn't hate you," he concluded. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"It's just the whole crash replaying itself. I don't understand why my parents were the ones to die. I mean, the other guy got out okay. I wasn't wearing a seatbelt and I got out fine," I ranted.

"You survived because the world wouldn't be the same without you," he said simply. I sighed at his response. There was a knock on the door and I went over to answer it. Alice and Rose stood there in outfits suitable for a club and what looked like a bag of clothes for me.

"Guys, no," I laughed.

"Put it on," Alice said as she shoved the bag at me. I walked into my room with a groan and put on the outfit. I pulled on the tight ripped jeans and put on the barely-there v-neck halter top.

"Guys," I laughed when I walked out. "I looked like JWOWW from Jersey Shore!"

"Except you're one hundred percent natural," Alice giggled. I put on my death trap heels before walking out with the girls.

"Hey, Edward," I said as I walked into the TV room. He looked up and his face looked shocked.

"Damn," he said.

"Thank you," I laughed. "We're going out. Be back later, okay?"

"Yeah, do you want me to set your alarm?"

"No, I don't work tomorrow. Bye," I smiled as I waved and walked out.

"Bye," he called after me.

"Dude, he was totally drooling over you!" Rose gushed.

"No he wasn't!" I gasped excitedly.

"Yeah, he was," she insisted. We walked down the street to the closest club called The Post and walked in after waiting in line for a while. We grabbed a beer for each of us and started dancing.

"We're going to find you a guy," Rose said above the music. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No guy is going to want this," I said as I motioned to my body. "I have so much flab!"

"Bella, you go to the gym twice a week and you eat healthy. You have all muscle! No flab!"

"Whatever, I have flab. My legs are like cellulite city!" I complained.

"Shut up, Bella!" Alice groaned. "You're the most in shape person I know! Every guy turns their head as you walk by but you don't notice because you're in such la-la land with your love for Edward! So shut up!" I stared at Alice like she was crazy.

"She's right, Bells." We continued dancing for a little while longer. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I turned to face a tall, tan, handsome man.

"Hi, I'm Jake," he said.

"Hi, Bella," I smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," I smiled. He placed his hands on my hips and ground himself into my ass. Rose and Alice continued to dance by us but Jake and I were in our own world.

"How old are you, Bella?" Jake asked after a while.

"Twenty-three," I replied. He continued to grind against me with his hands resting on my hips. My arms were on top of his and I laced my fingers through his.

"I'm twenty-two," he said. I felt Jake lower his head and his lips met the skin on the nap of my neck. I moved my head to the side to give him better access.

I turned in his arms to face him. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. I deepened our kiss slightly so that our lips moved against one another's. He swiped his tongue against my plump lower lip. My mouth opened eagerly, allowing him to enter. Our tongues fought for dominance. When we needed air, Jake broke away.

"D' you want to get out of here?" I panted. He nodded and took my hand. I looked back at Alice and Roes as we retreated towards the door and they gave me approving smiles and thumbs-ups.

Jake and I headed back to my apartment. I couldn't remember if Edward was going out with Tanya tonight or not. Hell, I couldn't even remember my own name.

The second I shut the door, Jake's lips attacked mine.

"Where's your room?" he panted.

"Down the hall. Second door on the left." He carried me down the hall, our lips never breaking. Jake laid me down on my bed and pulled his shirt off. I pulled my shirt – if you can even call it that – over my head and threw it across the room.

My hands made their way down Jake's chiseled chest to his jeans. I fumbled with the button and zipper until I successfully got them undone and his pants off.

I pulled his boxers down to reveal his normal sized cock. He pulled off my bra, jeans and panties before pulling a condom out of his discarded jeans. Afterwards **(sorry, I don't write full on lemons of Bella with people besides Edward!)** I lay in Jake's arms.

"I don't want this to be a one-night stand," Jakes mumbled against the bare skin of my back before he kissed it.

"Neither do I," I whispered.

"Alright, well, Bella, would you like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night as my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I would love to," I smiled. I turned my head to kiss him softly.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered. I shut my eyes and dreamt the sweetest dreams I have in a long time.

September 25

There was a knock on my door.

"B?" Edward's voice called into my room. "Oh, shit, sorry. I didn't know you had company."

"I's fine," I mumbled. "What do you need?"

"Are you working today?"

"No."

"Okay, well I'm headed to the hospital for my shift. I'll see you later."

"Bye," I called after him. Jake stirred next to me.

"What was that?" he asked.

"My roommate, Edward."

"Your roommate is a guy? What about the girls you were with last night?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend. They live with their boyfriends."

"Oh," he said. "What time is it?"

"10:03."

"I've got to go. I'll see you tonight. 6:00 sound good?"

"Yeah." We exchanged numbers before he kissed me goodbye. He headed out and I got up and took a shower.

As I was finishing up my cell phone went off. I quickly got out and wrapped myself in a towel before answering the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I'm coming over," Alice said in her hyper voice.

"Okay. Call me when you get here and I'll buzz you in." I hung up the phone and finished drying off. I slipped on a pair of sweatpants and an old tee shirt. I walked into the kitchen to find something for breakfast. I settled for a bowl of cereal.

My cell phone went off a few moments later.

"Hang on," I said to Alice as I went over to my door. I pressed the square button to the left of it to let her in. She came to the door a moment later.

"Tell me everything that happened last night! Was he good? Was he big?" she chattered.

"Woah, woah, slow down," I giggled. "He was…okay," I shrugged. "He wasn't big, but he wasn't small either."

"He was average? Lame," she huffed.

"Sorry not everything is extraordinary," I laughed.

"Well, what happened?"

"We came back here, had sex. He asked me to go to dinner with him tonight as his girlfriend. I accepted. We fell asleep. Edward woke us up and he left," I summarized.

"Uh-oh, what did Edward say?"

"He just asked if I was working today. He can't really say anything; he's dating Tanya," I sneered her named.

"True, but isn't it weird knowing you guys are banging other people?"

"No," I laughed. "We're fine with it." I heard my beeper go off after a few minutes. I ran up to my room and got it off of my dresser.

"Hey, Al, I have to head into the hospital," I called. "There're some traumas. You may be called too so you might as well come along."

"Okay, let's go." We got in my truck and I drove us to Seattle Grace Hospital. Alice's pager went off as we drove. I pulled into a parking spot and we rushed into the hospital. We went into the locker room and changed into our scrubs and lab coat.

"What's up?" I asked as we met up with Edward.

"Three teens were goofing around with one of the parents' guns. One of them was shot in the side. Another is six months pregnant and in the lobby. The other is with the girl in the lobby with cops and their parents. Names are being called and fingers are being pointed. Neither of the two are confessing. I needed some other people here to control what's going on out there. I also needed a surgeon so we can get the bullet out. Alice, room three. Come on, B." I followed Edward into the lobby where there was constant shouting from the adults, two teens in chairs looking shocked and scared out of their minds and three cops trying to stop the yelling.

"Hey, hey!" I said loudly.

"It's not going to work," Edward sighed. I got up on a chair, stuck two of my fingers in my mouth and whistled. They stopped to look at me.

"Thank you!" I said. "Now, stop yelling so we can find out everything that is happening. Who are you people?"

"We're Margaret's parents," a woman said as she motioned between her, a man and the pregnant teen.

"I'm Sam's Aunt, his legal guardian," a woman said.

"Are you Sam?" I asked the boy.

"No, I'm Drake," he said.

"So Sam is the one that is injured," I concluded.

"Yes," the woman nodded. She looked more worried than I thought possible.

"Your nephew is in good hands. He is in surgery with our best pediatric surgeon and her crew."

"Can Dr. Swan and I get a few minutes alone with Drake and Margaret?" Edward asked.

"What are you talking about _alone_? Whatever you have to say to them you can say to us," Margaret's mom asked offended. "I mean, my daughter is _pregnant_! I am sure you can tell me anything that you are going to tell her!"

"Please, we do this to take the pressure off. Believe me; it is so much less frightening with them and us. Teenagers tend to tell the truth without parents around," I explained. After a long, harsh look from Margaret's mom, she turned and walked with the retreating parents.

"Officers, just a few minutes? These kids aren't going anywhere," Edward sighed.

"We have strict orders to be here."

"Seriously, guys. Take a coffee break. Come back in a little while." The officers left and we were alone with the two teenagers. We pulled up a chair and sat across from them. They did everything they could to avoid eye contact.

"Guys, we aren't going to yell at you. You aren't in trouble. We just want some answers. We need answers so we can straighten this whole thing out," I explained. Margaret looked up at us before looking down at her trembling hands.

"Margaret," Edward said softly.

"Mar," she said.

"Hm?" he asked for clarification.

"My name is Mar. Not Margaret. My mom likes to be formal. Mar isn't your birth name, she'd say. I have to call her mother and call my dad father," she rambled.

"Mar, sweetie, calm down," Edward said. He got off his chair and knelt in front of her. "You don't have to be intimidated, or scared. We're here to help." She nodded in understanding.

"This isn't Mar's fault," Drake said. "She was sitting on the porch step reading while Sam and I were goofing off. We didn't know the gun was loaded. We were wrestling over it and it went off. I don't even know whose finger pulled the trigger."

"Thank you, that's pretty much what we needed."

"Dr," Margaret started.

"No, no, no. I'm Bella, and this is Edward."

"Bella, I…wh…what's going to happen?"

"I don't know, honey. How old are you guys?"

"We're seventeen," Drake said.

"Okay. Who is the father of your baby, Mar?"

"I am," Drake said.

"We've been together for about two years. Mom flipped when she found out I was pregnant. She wanted me to terminate the pregnancy. But it's a life. I have a life inside of me. This is my baby. _Our_ baby," she said.

"Sam's my best friend. I need to know if he's okay," Drake said.

"I can go check on him if you'd like," Edward offered.

"Can I come, please? Please." Edward looked at me, asking for permission.

"Don't look at me. You're an attending too you know," I said. "If you want to take him, take him."

"Come on," Edward said. Drake got up and Edward put a hand on his shoulder as he led him to where Sam was. Margaret started crying. I moved to sit where Drake was.

"I hate crying in front of him," Margaret explained. "I'm sorry," she said. "My hormones are out of control right now."

"I know. And it's fine, don't worry about it. You've been through a lot. Just let it all out." Her hands rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"It's kicking," she smiled softly, her bottom lip still trembling.

"Do you mind?" I asked as I reached towards her stomach.

"Oh, of course!" she said as she grabbed my hand. She placed it on her stomach and I felt the soft bumping from inside her stomach.

"Incredible," I whispered.

"It's my baby," she smiled.

"Do you know the sex?"

"No. Drake and I wanted to wait until after it's born." I looked behind my shoulder.

"Mar, before they come back – is what Drake said about the accident true?" I asked.

"Bella, it all happened so fast. One minute I was on the porch watching them. The next Sam is on the ground and Drake is yelling for me to call an ambulance. That's all I know." I saw Edward and Drake coming back.

"How is he?" Margaret asked.

"He's still in surgery. He's going to be all right," Edward said. Margaret flung herself into Drake's arms. Drake held her happily in his arms. One of his hands rested on the small of her back while the other rested on the side of her stomach. The policemen came walking quickly in. They went up to Drake and started pulling his hands behind his back.

"Get the hell off of me!" Drake yelled. He fought against the police.

"What's going on?" I asked? "Why are you handcuffing him?"

"His fingerprint was on the trigger. He's under arrest for attempted manslaughter," a cop informed me. The guard wrestling Drake shoved him to the ground to handcuff him.

"Drake!" Margaret cried. Tears were streaking her cheeks again.

"What the hell are you doing to my son?" Drake's mother screeched as she ran in, her heels clicking on the linoleum. The cop repeated himself.

"He's my best friend! Why would I want to kill him?" Drake argued. The cop pulled Drake up off of the floor.

"You have the right to remain silent," the cop started.

"Please, I'm telling the truth! I didn't try killing Sam!" they started towing Drake away. "Mar! Please, I can't leave her! Please! Mar!" Drake cried. He had tears of his streaking his cheeks.

"Officers, please! Just let him stay! Keep watch on him!" Edward said as he stood in front of them. The officer stopped.

"Sir, you are keeping us from doing our job. We were told that he was the one who pulled the trigger. Now, either you move or we're arresting you too."

"Officer, can you please just let my son stay? Please. I just want everything to be figured out. Please!" Drake's mom begged. Alice came out into the lobby.

"Hey, you guys," she said. "Sam's out of surgery. He's in recovery," she called as she came over to us. "What's going on?"

"Drake's fingerprint was found on the trigger of the gun," I explained.

Margaret's parents were over comforting Margaret who was now on the ground.

"Officers, this isn't necessary. Sam's going to be all right."

"It's still considered an attempt."

"You see that girl over there?" I asked agitated as I pointed to Margaret. "She's six months pregnant and this is the father. If she goes into an early labor due to stress it's on your hands. Now let the kid go so that Margaret will calm down," I demanded.

"Why should we listen to you?" the officer laughed.

"Because I am Charlie Swan's daughter," I said triumphantly. I hated using that card but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Chief Swan?" the man asked. I nodded my head. The cop sighed and un-cuffed Drake's wrists. He ran over to Margaret. She got up off of the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tight and I could tell that they both were crying.

The officer pulled out his phone and called his boss. They talked for a few minutes before he hung up.

"As long as Sam's guardian does not want to press charges, we're finished here."

"No, no charges," Sam's aunt said. The officer nodded and they left.

"Edward, I'm going home. I need to get ready for my date tonight," I sighed.

"Date?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, with Jake. The guy that was in my bed this morning," I clarified.

"Oh. You two are a thing?"

"Yeah, I guess." Edward nodded.

"Have fun," he said. I walked out and drove home. I dressed in a plain knee-length deep blue dress. I lightly curled my hair and put on some eye shimmer and mascara before I was finished. Jake was knocking on my door as I came down the hall.

I flung the door open and Jake was standing there.

"Hey," he grinned. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Awh, Jake," I smiled. He handed the flowers to me and I put them in a vase before we headed out hand in hand.

"So, tell me about yourself," Jake said as we sat at a table in a restaurant.

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you from here?" he asked.

"Seattle?" I asked. He nodded. "No. I'm from Forks. I lived there up until graduation."

"Where did you go to college?"

"U Dub," I smiled.

"Hmm, let's see," he said as he thought. "Why did you choose to become a doctor?"

"I've always wanted to help people in some way. I guess this is the way how," I shrugged. The waitress brought us our food.

"Where do you parents live?" I swallowed hard.

"They, uh, don't," I said as I looked down at my napkin that I was nervously playing with.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said sympathetically.

"No, no, it's fine. It was five years ago."

"If you don't mind me asking," he said before hesitating. "What happened?"

"We were driving home so I could change after graduation and we were passing through an intersection when a drunk driver hit out car." I used all of my effort not to break down crying right in this seat and possibly scare off Jake.

"That's terrible," Jake said, sounding distracted.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's just horrible," he shook his head. "Well, let's change the subject, shall we? Let's see," he pondered.

"Where'd you get that scar?" I asked as I leaned over and traced a line going down the side of his head.

"Oh, this? Uh, I was rough-housing with my friend and I hit the side of a table."

"Ouch," I giggled.

"Oh ha-ha, laugh at my stupidity, I get it," he grinned. "You ready to leave?" Jake asked. I nodded. He left money and a tip and walked me home silently. Deep in thought.

"Will you tell me what's going on? Like what are you thinking?"

"Nothing, Bella. I'm just tired," he said. He leaned in and kissed me softly before telling me goodnight and walking away. I walked inside and my tears finally fell down my cheeks.

"B? Is that you?" Edward called. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," I called as clearly as I could. Edward came in from our TV room and had a puzzled look when he saw me.

"What happened?" he asked as he came over to me.

"I told him," I said as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I looped my arms under his and up so I held him to me.

"Please don't tell me you cried at dinner, B."

"No," I shook my head. "I didn't cry. It took a lot of effort, but I didn't cry."

"Bells, they wouldn't want you to live in the past, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "I'm fine," I said as I pulled away from him. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "I'm fine. Really." I smiled at him before heading up to my room for the night.

EPOV

I paged Bella and Alice to the hospital when a boy was rushed in with a gunshot wound. I could have handled just having Alice here if the boy didn't have an entourage of friends and family with him.

After we got everyone settled down I decided to leave Bella with Margaret while I took Drake to go check on Sam. I went into the ER after I had washed my hands and covered my mouth with a mask.

"How is he Al?" I asked.

"He's doing great. We'll have him out of here in no time and he'll be headed home in about a week."

"Thanks," I said before walking out. I threw out my mask and met up with Drake.

"How's Sam?" he asked quickly.

"He's going to be fine," I assured him.

"Oh my God, thank you!" he sighed with relief. We walked back out and he went over and told Margaret about Sam. As I watched them it reminded me of_ the_ night.

_ I paced the lobby as I waited for any news on Bella. I found out about ten minutes ago after about an hour of painstaking anxiety that it was, indeed, Bella who was rushed in here._

_ "Edward, calm down, Bella's going to be fine," Jasper said. This is at least his fifth attempt._

_ "How can you be so calm, Jasper? Huh? Tell me that and I'll calm down," I spat._

_ "Look man, I know."_

_ "You know what?" I sighed._

_ "I _know_," he said again. I stopped and looked at him._

_ "I'm not quite sure I know what you mean," I lied._

_ "I know you love her, you idiot."_

_ "How?" I could have sworn that I was the only one that knew. How could I be so transparent like that?_

_ "What do you think I am? Blind? Because apparently I'm the only one who isn't."_

_ "You can't tell anyone, Jazz."_

_ "Like I would?"_

_ Carlisle came out into the lobby. I stopped pacing to look at him._

_ "Is she okay?"_

_ "She's fine. She's in recovery right now. She's going to need a lot of moral support when Emmett tells her."_

_ "God, how could this happen to her?"

* * *

_**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for reading this! I feel that this is going to be a fun story to write! I am so sorry for taking so long to update! My life these past few months have been sooo hectic! Thank you for sticking with me, though! Please review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	3. Graduation

**This is the new version of this chapter. The only thing that was changed was the authors note at the bottom. Thanks!  
**

* * *

Just Friends

Chapter 3 – Graduation

BPOV

Five years ago: High school graduation

"Wake me up, I've been dreaming," my alarm clock rang the song The Perfect Mistake by Cartel. I pressed down on the snooze before turning off the alarm completely. I sat up and cracked my back before walking into my bathroom and turning on the shower.

I put my iPod in a dock that was on the counter and pressed shuffle before ridding myself of my clothes and getting in the shower.

The hot water fell onto my body and woke me up more. I sang along to the song Honky Tonk Badonkadonk by Trace Adkins as I washed and conditioned my hair. I washed my body with my favorite strawberry Bath and Body Works shower gel before getting out. I wrapped my body in a towel and went out to my room. I changed into a royal blue skirt and a white t-shirt. I went over to my vanity and sat down.

I dried my hair with my hot pink hair dryer. After that I put on my makeup and straightened my hair.

"Bella, you almost ready?" Mom called up the stairs.

"Yeah, just a second," I called back.

I was so excited for this day for two reasons. One, Edward was coming home from college after not seeing him for almost two months. And two, this is the day that I graduate from Forks High School. I slipped on my gown and a pair of flats and walked downstairs.

"Ready?" dad asked.

My dad, Charlie Swan, is the chief of police and the Forks Police Department. He is one of the most respected and well-known guys in this whole town. Well, that isn't hard when you live in a small town.

My mom, Renee Swan, is a stay at home mom. She used to work in interior designing with Edward's mom, Esme, but that didn't last long. None of her jobs lasted long. She becomes bored too easily.

"Yeah," I smiled. We walked out to my mom's 1999 Sebring convertible.

"You excited to see Edward?" Mom asked.

"So excited," I grinned. "I haven't seen him since April!"

"I know. You've been counting down the days until graduation since the day he left," Mom laughed.

"Have not," I giggled. We pulled into the school parking lot and walked into the gym. Alice found me almost immediately.

"Bella!" she squealed. "We're graduating!"

"I know!" I smiled.

"Come here!" she said as she pulled me away from my parents.

"I'll meet up with you after," I called to them. They nodded and waved.

"Al, slow down," I laughed. She continued pulling me until we got to her parents.

"Hi, Bella," Carlisle smiled.

"Hey, Carlisle," I grinned. Esme pulled me into a hug.

"I can't believe you two are graduating!" she gushed.

"Yeah," I laughed. I pulled away from her and she smiled. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Edward!" I squealed. I threw my arms around his neck and he squeezed me to him.

"I missed ya, B!" he chuckled.

"I missed you too!" He let go of me and held me at arms length.

"Let's see, no head injuries, no broken limbs, so cuts and bruises. I'd say you did a good job not hurting yourself," he winked.

"You idiot," I laughed.

"Please take your seats everyone," our principal said. Alice and I went to sit in the student section as they started calling up everyone. We had a graduating class of a whopping ninety-seven people.

I was called up and got my diploma before sitting back down in my spot. Once everyone was called up Jessica Stanley made her valedictorian speech and we were dismissed.

My parents were talking to the Cullens and I went over to them.

Edward saw me come over and he congratulated me.

"Did you see me?" I giggled. "I didn't fall!" Edward laughed before hugging me. "Hey mom? Dad? Could we go home before we go out to eat so that I could change?"

"Yeah, of course," Dad said.

"I'll meet you guys at the restaurant. Save us a spot," I smiled at Edward.

"Bella, put your seat belt on," my mom scolded.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "What do you thinks going to happen?"

"Fine, whatever," she sighed.

"Love you mom."

"Love you too," she chuckled.

My dad turned the radio up and I started singing along to the music.

"Charlie!" my mom screamed. She was pointing out the window.

"Oh shit!" I screamed. I reached for my seatbelt but it was too late. The truck hit us and I felt myself leave the seat. I was thrown out of my mom's convertible and felt myself hit the pavement. I heard a sickening crack but was numb. The last thought that crossed my mind was _I'm sorry Edward_. I let myself drift.

EPOV

"Edward, where are my parents?" Emmett repeated.

"I'm so sorry," I shook my head. His face went from anxious to devastated.

"Oh my god," he said sounding out of breath. "No, they aren't…they can't," he sputtered. Emmett stumbled to a chair and sat down. I went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is Bella going to be okay?" he asked desperately.

"I don't know," I said, almost choking on the words. "My dad's working on her right now. He's going to do all he can."

"I can't lose her too," he whispered. He put his mouth in his hand and rested his elbow on his knee. Tears started falling from his eyes. In all the time I've known Emmett I've never seen him cry or come even close. I squeezed his shoulder and sighed.

Alice came quickly into the hospital followed by everyone else. Rosalie saw Emmett crying and ran over to him.

"Edward, what the hell happened?" Alice asked.

"Bella and her parents were in a car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver." Every time I said it, the pain grew worse and worse. My throat was so tight it felt like it was going to tear. My heart felt like it was going to explode at any second.

Mom's eyes went wide and she brought her hand up to her mouth. Alice looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"A-are they okay?" Alice stuttered.

"Bella's in surgery," I said, hoping they would understand what I hadn't said. Mom understood. I could tell by the tears welling in her eyes. Alice still didn't get it. She looked like she was thinking hard.

"Renee and Charlie?" she asked. I just looked at her. "Oh no," she gasped. "No, that can't," she started. "Emmett," she cried as she went over to him. She sat on the ground in front of Emmett and Rosalie. Rose was stroking Emmett's hair as he cried. Alice placed her small hand on his knee and squeezed.

Mom came over and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she started sobbing.

Renee and Mom have been best friends since we moved here when I was four. How could they not? They were the same person in different bodies. Renee loved rearranging her home and Mom is an interior designer. I don't think Renee went a week without switching something around in her house.

There was a time when Renee worked with Mom but that didn't last long. It's not that they couldn't work together, it's that Renee got bored with all of the office work. She would have rather gone out and makeover a home everyday.

I rubbed my mom's back as I fought back my own tears. I didn't want to cry. Not right now. Save it for when I'm not around Emmett. It's not fair to him if I cry right now. He lost his parents; I lost my best friend's parents.

Mom pulled away from me and wiped her eyes on her sleeves. She cups my face in her hands.

"You don't have to keep up this strong act all the time," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I smirked but showed no humor.

"You look like you're going to break down but you're not letting any emotion out. You don't have to be the one who comforts people all the time. You can be comforted for once."

"I'm fine," I assured her. "Emmett doesn't need anyone else crying."

"He won't care, sweetie." She hugged me once more before going over to Alice.

Emmett and Rosalie went out to get coffee for Jasper, them and me. Alice and Mom were asleep on the couch. Ms. Whitlock went to Bella's house to get her some clothes and things that she would need during her stay at the hospital. We still had no clue how long she was going to be here.

Jasper was sitting in a chair watching me pace the lobby. My thoughts were racing and my anxiety was through the roof.

"Edward, calm down, Bella's going to be fine," Jasper said. This is at least his fifth attempt.

"How can you be so calm, Jasper? Huh? Tell me that and I'll calm down," I spat.

"Look man, I know."

"You know what?" I sighed.

"I know," he said again. I stopped and looked at him.

"I'm not quite sure I know what you mean," I lied.

"I know you love her, you idiot."

"How?" I could have sworn that I was the only one that knew. How could I be so transparent like that?

"What do you think I am? Blind? Because apparently I'm the only one who isn't."

"You can't tell anyone, Jazz."

"Like I would?"

Carlisle came out into the lobby. I stopped pacing to look at him.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's in recovery right now. She's going to need a lot of moral support when Emmett tells her."

"God, how could this happen to her?"

Emmett and Rosalie came into the lobby with the coffee. Emmett looked like he was going to be sick at any second. He came up to us and gave me the cup carrier. I handed a coffee cup to Jasper.

"How's Bella?" Emmett asked.

"She's fine. We moved her to recovery. It'd be best if you told her about your parents."

"Yeah," Emmett nodded. "When's she going to wake up?"

"Within the next few hours. You can go see her if you'd like."

"Thanks Carlisle," Emmett said as he hugged him. Carlisle patted Emmett on the back and led him into Bella's room.

BPOV

I woke up in a hospital room. I groaned and looked around. It's way too bright in here.

"Hey," Emmett's voice called out. "You're awake." I turned my head to see my brother sitting next to my bed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come back for graduation," I asked, my voice slightly hoarse. I cleared my throat.

"I wanted to surprise you at dinner. I was at graduation but ducked out after you and Alice went up and got your diplomas," he informed me. "Do you remember what happened?"

"All I remember are bright lights and Mom yelling. Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked frantically. He gulped and looked down at his folded hands in his lap.

"They didn't make it," he choked out.

"What?" I spat.

"Don't make me repeat it, B." I felt my world come crashing down. My heart started racing and it became hard to breath. Emmett grabbed my hand. "Calm down, Bells, calm down," he said softly.

"No," I shook my head. Tears started falling from my eyes. "This can't happen. It's not supposed to happen like this," I cried.

"I know," he said as he rubbed my arm. "We'll find the bastard who did this." I nodded. "I'm going to tell everyone that you're awake, okay?" he asked. I nodded again. He left and I laid on my side facing away from the door. I stared at the wall and let all my tears out.

There was a knock on my door before someone opened it. Footsteps made their way over to my bed.

"Hi," Edward said before sitting on the bed. I sat up and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me, barely touching me.

"I'm not going to break," I sniffled. He tightened his grip on me.

"I'm here for you. It's fine if you want to cry," he told me. Those words were my undoing.

EPOV

Bella started crying into my shoulder. She held onto me tight. I felt her small figure shake with each sob. I kissed her hair and ran my hand through it. I felt her stitches and tears started falling from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I said softly. She pulled away from me and I wiped her cheeks with my thumbs.

"Thank you for being here," she whispered.

"What are best friends for?" I squeezed her to me once before removing my arms from around her. "I'm going to let someone else come in, I don't want to hog you," I smirked. She nodded. I left so that Alice and Rose could come in.

BPOV

Alice and Rose came into my room and climbed on the bed with me.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked as she stroked my hair.

"Shitty," I said shortly.

"Things'll get better," Alice said as she rubbed my arm. I shook my head, no.

There was a knock on the door before Emmett came in.

"Could I talk to Bella alone, please?" he asked. Alice kissed my cheek before she and Rose left.

"So, we need to talk about where you're going to be living until you start college," Emmett sighed as he sat on the bed.

"Why can't I live at home?" Tears started welling in my eyes again.

"Because I'm your guardian now. You have to live with me until you go to college because you're still a minor," he explained. "You'll come live with in my apartment with Edward and Jasper."

"So far away from Alice and Rose?"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But you don't have a choice, Bells. You'll be coming to college in a few months anyway."

"This was supposed to be the greatest summer ever," I said as tears started falling from my eyes.

"Then we'll make it the greatest summer ever."

"You don't get it, Emmett," I said getting angry. "This was supposed to be my summer with Alice and Rose before college."

"I'm sorry. You'll just have to hang out with us guys. You can drive down here a few times."

"Why can't I just live with Esme and Carlisle? They'd be willing to take care of me!"

"Because I'm your brother. It's my job to take care of you. And I plan on fulfilling that job."

"So now it's a job to look after me?"

"You know I don't mean it that way," he pleaded. I sniffled and looked at the blanket.

"This is all my fault," I confessed.

"No it's not," he shook his head.

"Yes it is! If I didn't ask to go home to change I wouldn't be here and Mom and Dad would be alive."

"You could have been hit on the way to the restaurant," he said. I shook my head.

"Ms. Whitlock brought you clothes."

"She can come in. I'm not going to make her stay in the lobby."

"She'll come in later," he assured me. "Bella, I don't want to be the bad guy that takes you away from your friends, but you have to understand where I'm coming from. I almost just lost you. I can't lose you too."

"But you didn't lose me. If I survived this then I'll be fine this summer. I can stay by myself. Emse is only a few minutes away."

"I'm sorry, but you're moving in with me. You know, most girls would love to move in with a bunch of guys."

"I'm not moving in with just a bunch of guys. I'm moving in with a bunch of idiots," I said, laughing lightly.

"So are you going to be okay with this?"

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed.

"I'll take care of you, I promise." He kissed my forehead before getting up and heading for the door.

"Hey, Emmett?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around.

"Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too, B," he winked. He walked out after that.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I felt a scratchy line and ran my hand over it. I realized that they were stitches. A new wave of tears started rolling down my cheeks. My fingers were still on the stitches and my eyes were clamped shut.

"No," I cried. "This didn't happen. God, please," I begged. The door opened and Esme came in. She came over to the chair next to my bed. I sniffled and wiped my tears away.

"Hi," she smiled softly. She took my hand and squeezed it.

"Hi," I smiled weakly.

"Sweetie, I know this is hard for you," she started before looking up at me. "We're all here for you and Emmett. Don't be too hard on him."

"I don't want to leave Forks yet, Esme," I complained.

"I know, sweetie, but Emmett is too afraid to lose you." I sighed and nodded.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Okay, so I reuploaded this chapter and changed this author note that you are reading right now. So, I am going to continue writing but it is going to be a condensed version of what I was going to originally write. It will still have all of the important details that I wanted to put in but it will not be as long as I had hoped.  
**

**Lots of Love,**

**Nikki  
**


	4. The Truth

Just Friends

Chapter 4 – The Truth

BPOV

"A swimming pool!" I giggled.

"Damn, Bells, you are way too good at this game," Jake chuckled. We're playing the Dirty Mind Game. I picked up a card and began reading the description.

"I get laid in the alley," I giggled. "I often end up in the middle of your split. When your fingers slip inside me, I'm ready to go." Jake looked at me as he thought. A knowing grin crossed his face.

"A bowling ball." I clapped and nodded. He picked up a card.

"Alright. Let's see. The hotter I am, the harder I get. I can only get laid once. The argument is whether I came first." I was stumped.

"Uh," I said as I thought.

"Ten seconds," Jake chimed.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know!" I laughed.

"An egg," he smiled. "And I do believe I win," he said as he moved his game piece.

"Damn," I laughed.

"So, how did you get to be such great friends with Edward?" he asked.

"Again with Edward?" I sighed. "What is with you and bringing him into the conversations?"

"I'm just asking, god, don't get so defensive. Unless you have a reason to."

"Jacob. I'm not doing anything with Edward. He's like my brother. It would be weird if we did anything."

"You can't blame me for being a little jealous that my girlfriend of three months has been living with a different guy."

"I've lived with him since I was eighteen, Jake."

"Even more reason for me to think that you have feelings for him!" Jake argued.

"Why are you so insecure about this? I'm not the type of person who cheats on someone! I'm faithful to the person I'm dating!"

"You better be faithful to me," he said under his breath.

"What the hell was that?" I spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said childishly. "I'm going to head out. Before I say something I'll regret."

"Yeah, you better leave," I said angrily. He got up, knocking the game board and cards on the floor. He went over to the coat rack and pulled his coat off which made the rack fall down, scattering the coats all over.

"You should probably clean this up," he said as he motioned to the room around us. He opened the door and looked back at me. "If I ever find out you're fucking cheating on me with Cullen, I swear to God, Bella."

"His name is Edward and he has a girlfriend. And you are just an asshole," I spat.

"Bitch," he spat before he slammed the door behind him and left. I screamed in anger before walking over to the cards that were scattered all over the living room.

"What happened here?" Edward asked as he walked through the door. He looked around and the mess. "Jake didn't look too happy, based on the glare he gave me." I just shook my head and crouched down to start picking up the cards. "What happened?" he asked again as he came over to help me.

"I've got it," I sniffled. He didn't stop picking up cards. "I said I've got it, E," I sighed. He stopped and looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked once again. I wiped a tear away from my cheek before rolling back on my heels to sit on my butt.

"We had a fight."

"About what?"

"You," I said as I looked down at the cards.

"What?" he asked and laughed. I looked up at him and he stopped laughing. "Shit, B, was it serious?"

"What do you think?"

"Did you guys," he trailed off.

"I don't know. I don't think so." He helped me pick up the rest of the cards in silence. I went over to the coat rack and picked it up. I began picking up the jackets that were previously slung over it.

A small velvet box fell out of the pocket of Edward's leather jacket.

"Hey, E? What's this?" I picked up the box and opened it. I gasped at the ring sitting inside.

"Oh, that. It's uh, nothing," he said as he took it from me and snapped it shut.

"Are you going to propose to Tanya?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah," he said as he looked me in the eyes. I hoped he didn't see my pain and heartbreak in them. _Bella, you're dating Jake. Edward's not yours._ I scolded myself.

"That's great!" I grinned. I knew it didn't meet my eyes, but I tried my best. I hugged him before continuing to pick up the jackets.

My beeper went off in my room and I rushed to my room. I grabbed it and looked at what I was being paged for. I quickly changed into my scrubs and put on my sneakers.

"I'll see you later, E," I called as I ran out the door. I skipped down the stairs and out the entrance. I started down the sidewalk towards the hospital.

I walked through the front door and went up to the third floor. I went over to the desk where Tanya was sitting.

"I was paged?" I said as I walked up to her.

"Yeah. There is a patient in room six for you," she smiled. _Odd, _I thought_, Tanya is actually being civil towards me. No snippy remarks._

"Okay, thanks," I said as I took the chart from her. I walked over to room six and knocked before entering.

"Hi, Miranda?" I asked as I walked in. I looked up and saw a teenager sitting on the bed.

"Yeah," she said as she looked at me.

"Are your parents here?" I asked, noticing she was alone.

"No, I came here by myself. My mom doesn't know I'm here and my dad doesn't live with us."

"Okay," I said as I came in and closed the door. I went over to a stool and sat down. I wheeled myself over to her. "So what brings you in here?"

"I, uh, I need birth control," she said without looking at me, her cheeks turning a dark shade of pink.

"Okay," I said as I looked at her charts. Sixteen years old, started menstruating at age fourteen. No record of sexual activity. "Miranda," I said as I looked up at her. "How long have you been sexually active?"

"I'm not," she shook her head.

"Then why do you need the birth control?"

"So I have the option. And so I can have fewer periods."

"Taking birth control is a serious thing. You need to take it at the same time every day for it to work properly. You may also get spotting instead of a period monthly. Taking the pill does not give you a one hundred percent guarantee that you won't get pregnant."

"I know all this stuff, Dr. Swan," she sighed.

"I can't give you birth control without consent from a parent. The best birth control for someone your age is abstinence," I reminded.

"Yeah, yeah," she groaned. "So I can't get it?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Okay," she said glumly. She got down from the bed and I led her out.

"If you have any questions or concerns feel free to stop by anytime. But next time, bring a parent, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Dr. Swan," she said as she walked away. I handed the chart to Tanya.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," she said but didn't hand me a chart. I looked at her expectantly.

"I have been terrible to you. I am so sorry," she said sincerely.

"Oh, it's fine," I said shocked.

"Okay," she smiled. "Would you mind sticking around here in case someone else comes in?"

"No, not at all," I said. "I'm just going to head down to the cafeteria." Tanya nodded and I walked down the stairs to the main floor and to the cafeteria. I bought an apple and water before sitting at a table.

"Hey, chica," Rose said as she sat down. "What's up?"

"Hey," I greeted after swallowed a bite of an apple. "Not much. Jake and I got in a fight today."

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"He's jealous of Edward. Like really? He has no reason to be jealous!" Rose gave me a knowing look. "Don't look at me like that." I looked around to make sure no one was listening. "And besides, Edward is going to propose to Tanya so I have no chance with him," I whispered.

"He's what?" Rose whisper-yelled.

"Shh!" I scolded.

"Why the hell is he doing that?" she asked.

"Because he's in love with her. Not me. So I need to get over my pathetic schoolgirl crush on him. I thought dating Jake would do the trick but every day I'm losing my feelings more and more for him, and gaining feelings for Edward."

"What are you going to do about Jake then?"

"Possibly break things off," I sighed. "Jake and I aren't working out. I can't continue this for much longer," I sighed.

"How about we go clubbing tonight," Rose suggested. "We'll get Alice and the guys to go too."

"That sounds like so much fun," I said. My beeper went off. "Have to go. Be at my apartment by nine, no later," I said. "And be ready. We'll head out from there."

"Okay, bye." I walked back up the stairs and over to Tanya.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You have someone waiting for you over there," she said as she nodded her head to the sitting area. I looked over and saw Jacob.

"Thanks," I sighed. I walked over to Jacob and he stood up.

"Bella, I am so, so sorry for how I acted earlier. That was uncalled for. I was being irrational."

"You can't just overreact like that, Jake," I sighed.

"I know, but baby, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." _It won't matter soon anyways._

"Fine, you're forgiven," I sighed. "But that messing up the apartment shit doesn't fly," I lectured.

"Thanks, baby," he smiled as he lifted me in a hug. "I won't do that again, promise," he said as he put me down and kissed me. "Do you want to come over tonight," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm going out with the girls," I said, telling a half truth. Well, more like a two-fifths truth, but he didn't need to know that.

"Okay, baby, have fun," he kissed me softly before leaving. I sighed, thinking about how his kisses felt like nothing. Not like they used to. I walked back over to Tanya.

"He looked happy," she noted.

"Yeah, we got in a fight earlier and I forgave him so he's happy." She nodded in understanding. "You know Edward and I are just friends, right?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Edward and I had a whole discussion about that," she smiled, but it looked like she had a secret. "You two are just friends. Like siblings."

"Yeah," I smiled. "Do you need me to stay?"

"No, no, head home. It's pretty slow today. I'll page you if I need you."

"Okay, bye," I smiled. I walked out and met up with Alice who walked out ahead of me.

"Hey, booboo," I smiled as I caught up with her. We started jokingly calling each other booboo when Snooki and JWOWW started calling each other that.

"Hi, booboo," she giggled. "So fill me in on what's happening tonight. Rose started to but then she had a patient come in for an appointment."

"We're going clubbing. Be at my place no later than nine. And I'm dressing myself," I said, stressing the last sentence.

"Fine," Alice huffed.

"What are you and Jasper doing today?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Just hanging out at home. Getting ready for our wedding."

"Yeah, that's coming up isn't it?" I joked.

"Two weeks," she grinned. We parted at the next intersection.

"See you at nine!" I called.

"Nine sharp!" she confirmed. "And don't disappoint me with your outfit!" she threatened.

I walked down the street to my apartment and headed into the complex. I climbed the two flights of stairs and pulled my key out. I walked down to the end of the hallway and opened my apartment door.

"Edward? I'm home," I called. Edward walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. The sight made my panties wet.

"Hey, B," he winked. "How was work?"

"I saw one patient and my boyfriend," I sighed.

"Uh-oh, what's with the sigh?"

"I think I'm going to call things off with Jake. Things just aren't like they used to be."

"Really?" he asked before clearing his throat. "Really?" he asked again, his voice deeper. I nodded.

"But tonight, we're going clubbing. The gang will be here at nine. And you're going," I informed him.

"Yeah, whatever," he chuckled.

"So, what now?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Want to watch movies?"

"Duh," I smiled. We went over to the couch and turned on the movie that was in the DVD player. It was Pride and Prejudice.

"Ugh," Edward groaned.

"What's the matter, E? Don't like Jane Austen?" I teased.

"I have seen this too many times," he said before clearing his throat. "You have bewitched me body and soul," he said in a deep voice and with an accent. "And I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

"Mr. Darcy, that's quite flattering," I laughed. "But don't you have a girlfriend?" Edward just rolled his eyes. By the time Pride and Prejudice was finished it was 8:30. I went to my room and started getting ready.

I put on a short cream colored dress with multicolored streaks on it. I put on a pair of black leggings under it before pulling on knee high high-heeled shoes. I went over to my vanity and plugged in my curling iron. I applied light make-up and curled my hair in loose curls.

"Bella!" Alice called from the living room.

"One second!" I called back. I applied lip gloss and slipped my phone into my bra before heading out to the living room.

"So? What do you think?" I asked. Rose wolf-whistled.

"Impressive, Swan," Alice complimented.

We left and headed towards the club down the street from my apartment. Once we waited in the line and got in we went over to the bar.

"What do you want pretty lady?" the bartender asked.

"I'll have a Corona," I called above the music.

"Make that two," Edward said as he handed the bartender money. He popped the caps off of two bottles and handed them to us.

"Thanks," I said and turned to Edward. "Since when do you buy me drinks?" I asked.

"Since a Corona sounded good," he chuckled. "Come dance with me," he said and led me over to the dance floor. I started grinding into him to the beat of the music. Edward took a huge swig of his beer.

"This shit's disgusting," he laughed in my ear.

"You have no taste in beer then, Mr. Darcy, do you?" I laughed. I took a gulp of my beer.

"I recited one line from that movie and now I'm dubbed as Darcy?"

"Only until I get bored of it and call you Cullen or E again," I giggled. Edward chugged the rest of his beer and put it on a tray of a waitress walking by.

"You look amazing," he said.

"You're drunk," I jokingly accused.

"I'm glad you accept the compliment, Swan," he laughed. Edward's hands trailed from my upper waist to my thighs. I wound my free arm around his neck. We were so close our bodies seemed to melt into one. I finished my beer and got rid of it before wrapping my other free arm around Edward's neck.

A wave of static flowed freely through my body, making my adrenaline course through my veins. I lost myself in Edward's body. In the rhythm of the music and the way his hips moved with mine. I felt Edward's hot breath on my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned back against him.

"Hey," Jasper snapped me out of my Edward induced high. He was holding onto a drunken Alice. "I have to get Alice home but she won't leave unless Bella does." Edward dropped his hands and I untangled my arms from his neck.

"Eddie! Look at you," Alice slurred. "You have Bella around your finger!"

"Alice," I warned.

"How much did you let her drink?" Edward asked Jasper.

"You know," she continued. "Bella lo–"

"Alice!" I said again. She looked at me.

"Oh hey Bella!" she squealed. Alice is the happy drunk type.

"Hi, let's go home, okay?"

"Fine," she huffed.

"How much did you let her drink?" I repeated Edward's question.

"I let her have two beers! I went to the bathroom and by the time I got back her and Rose were shitfaced."

"Let's just get her home," Edward sighed. Edward grabbed one of her arms and Jasper held onto the other. We finally got out of the club and started down the street. About halfway to my apartment Alice broke away from Edward and Jasper and fell to the ground before throwing up.

"Shit," Edward said as he looked away. I covered my nose and started wafting the smell away from me so I wouldn't get sick myself. Jasper knelt down and wiped Alice's hair from her face. She coughed and threw up a little more before Jasper helped her up and we started walking again.

"Bella," Alice sang when we got to my apartment.

"Yes, Alice?" I sighed.

"You need to ditch Jake and go with your true feelings," she slurred. "Edward won't mind."

"Goodnight Alice," I sighed.

"Goodnight guys," Jasper said. We bid him farewell before heading up to our apartment. We started up the stairs.

"What did Alice mean when she said I wouldn't mind?"

"I don't know, she was drunk." Edward blocked my way so that I couldn't go up the stairs.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," I sighed. "Now come on, I'm tired." I tried getting past him but he wouldn't budge.

"She was trying to say something at the club too. But you cut her off. She has her mind set on something. The only question is what is it?"

"Edward, your sister is drunk." He seemed to have dropped it for the time being. I followed him into the apartment. I turned and shut the door before I turned away from it. I immediately flinched back because Edward was right there.

"Jesus," I gasped. I looked into Edward's eyes and they were a darker shade of green and filled with lust and want. He closed the space between us and cupped my head in his hands. He tilted my chin towards him. I looked at his lips and licked my own before looking back up into his eyes. They were staring at my lips, almost shut. He closed the distance between us, his lips finally coming into contact with mine.

I gasped before kissing him back. My hands found their way to his hair and my fingers tangled themselves in it. Edward snaked his arms around my back and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hooked my ankles together. Edward pushed my back against the door to support my weight.

Edward's hands found their way under my dress and he pulled it off of me.

"Edward," I moaned. "We have to stop."

"Why?" he panted and rested his forehead against mine.

"This isn't right. You're with Tanya and I'm still with Jake. Even if I'm going to break up with him." Edward sighed before putting me down.

"There is no Tanya and me."

"What? What happened?"

"There never was a Tanya and me. It was all an act. I was trying to make you jealous."

"I started dating Jake because you had Jessica." Edward looked down at my lips again and licked his. I pulled his head towards me and his lips devoured mine. He lifted me up again and began carrying me into his room. He set me on his bed before pulling his shirt off. He began trying to get my boots off but was only pulling me.

"There's a zipper on the back," I laughed. He quickly unzipped both of my boots and pulled them off at the same time. He then continued to pull my leggings and panties off before unclasping my bra. He rid himself of his pants and boxers before starting to kiss me again. He spread my legs with his hands and positioned himself at my entrance. He slowly pushed himself into me and I moaned at the contact. The static that had been radiating in me throughout the night became ten times more prominent. Memories began to wash through my mind.

_"Are you nervous?" Edward asked. I was sitting in front of him naked while he fumbled with his condom._

_ "Just a little," I confessed. He finished with his condom and came over to me. As he crawled to my I laid down and he crawled so he was hanging over me._

_ "Don't be nervous," he said and kissed me. "You're beautiful," he mumbled._

"Oh god, Bella," Edward grunted. "I can't hold on much longer."

"Just let go," I moaned. He muttered a string of profanities as he came inside me. This pushed me over the edge and I reached my climax. "Edward," I cried out as I came. Edward kissed me again as I came down from my blissful high.

_"Edward, what's happening?" I gasped. I felt a knot tighten in my stomach._

_ "You're about to orgasm. Don't fight it," he mumbled against my neck. I felt the knot break and pleasure took over. I tried muffling my moans into Edward's shoulder._

_ "Shh, B, your parents are just down the hall," Edward whispered. He thrust a few more times before I felt him shutter as he climaxed. "Shit," he muttered._

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as he kissed my shoulder. He was now lying next to me.

"Our first time together," I replied.

"You mean our first time with anyone?" he smiled.

"Yeah, that one," I giggled. "That was a nice night."

"The morning after not so much though," he chuckled.

"I thought for sure Charlie was going to kill you."

"Me too." Edward nuzzled his head into my neck and I started running my fingers through his hair. He sighed contently into my neck. I was soon asleep.

A knocking on the door woke me from my sleep. Edward was still asleep so I took the top blanket and quietly left the room.

"Coming," I yawned. I opened the door and quickly tried shutting it again. Jacob's hand stopped the door.

"That's not your blanket," he pointed out.

"I stole it from Edward last night because I was cold."

"So if I were to go into your room your bed would be messed up?" he challenged.

"Don't you trust me?" He didn't dare answer.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" he asked.

"I, uh," I stuttered. "Went right to bed after my shower last night." He looked at me as if he were biting his tongue to stop from calling out my bullshit. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Well, talk," I insisted.

"Could you put some clothes on first? Please?" he sighed.

"Uh, yeah. One second," I said and went into my room and changed into some sweats and a tank top. I walked back out into the main room and sat on the couch. Jacob sat across from me.

"I, er, I don't know where to start."

"The beginning, I guess," I smiled. _Alright Bella, after he tells you what's on his mind break up with him. Make it quick and painless. Like a Band-Aid._

"Remember how I told you I had never been in a car accident?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well, I kind of lied."

"That's it?" I laughed. "When you told me that we were on our second date. And the previous date I told you about my parents, so I can't blame you for that."

"That's not it, Bella," he said. His serious tone surprised me.

"Then what more is there?" I questioned.

"I got this scar," he pointed to his head. "That's lie number two – from the accident. I was in a drunk driving accident." I covered my mouth.

"You too?"

"Yeah, but I was the drunk driver."

"When was this?" I gasped.

"Five years ago. Six years this June."

"Wait, wh-what?" I stuttered.

"God, I don't want to say this," he groaned. "I was the drunk driver that hit your parent's car. I'm so sorry. I just, I had been at a party. I thought I was all right to drive."

"You would have been what? Seventeen?"

"Yeah, but I was at a party. You know how you are at seventeen."

"You should leave," I said as I started hyperventilating.

"Bella, please," Jake said as he reached out to me. I slapped his hand away.

"No!" I screamed. "I don't – I can't…Shit. How could you?"

"I didn't know what I was doing!"

"No, no, you just had to drink and then drive! If it weren't for you my parents would be here right now! Get out! I hate you!" I screamed as I pointed to the door. He tried reaching for me again. "Don't touch me! Get out! Just forget that I ever existed and I'll do the same for you!"

Tears were streaming down my cheeks and it was hard for me to breath. Jake came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Get away from me!" I tried pushing him away from me but he wouldn't let go. "Get out!"

"Bella?" Edward's voice called. He saw me struggling to get away from Jacob and came over to us.

"Get off of her," he said as he pushed Jacob away. He pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You should leave," Edward said with a tone full of finality. Edward held me in his arms but Jake made no attempt to move. "Now," Edward said, his voice rising slightly.

"You'll regret this, Bella. You'll regret getting rid of me," he said before walking out.

"What happened?" he asked as he ran his hand over my hair before kissing it. I was crying too hard to answer. Edward lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him carry me into his room and lay me on his bed. He left the room and came back with his blanket. He lay down and wrapped us in it. He pulled me to him and wiped my tears away even though more replaced them.

"Shh, shh, B," he said in a soothing voice. "You're fine." I shook my head. "Could you tell me what happened please? So I'm not confused as to how he made you cry?"

"He-he," I choked out through my sobs. "K-killed my parents." I started crying harder. Edward froze and then held me tighter. He remained silent knowing that I wouldn't want him to say anything. Nothing he could say would make the pain go away.

"What do you want? What can I get for you?"

"Emmett," I choked out.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

I pulled the blanket up so that I was totally engulfed by it. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing normally. I felt like I was drowning and there was no way of surfacing. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me. I sniffled and opened my eyes.

"Emmett's on his way."

"Thank you," I smiled weakly.

"You're welcome. I'm going to pick up around here so Emmett doesn't find out what happened here last night and kick my ass." He kissed my forehead and got up.

"E?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we keep whatever's happening between you and me to ourselves for a little while?"

"Anything for you," he said and continued picking up our scattered clothes. He left the room, probably to go pick up my dress that was still in front of the door. When he was done he came back and laid down with me again. The tears were still streaming down my face uncontrollably but my sobbing died down to small sniffles. It still felt like I was drowning and hard to breath. Edward wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

A hasty knocking on our door pulled Edward away from me. He kissed my forehead again before leaving the room. I heard Emmett's booming voice filled with worry and concern. He came into Edward's room and over to me. He got on the bed and laid on top of the blankets.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he moved my hair from my face.

"Jake was the drunk driver," I said flatly. I looked up at his eyes and they were confused.

"He would have been," Emmett started.

"Seventeen. He was going home from a party."

"He just flat out told you this?" I nodded.

"He sounded sorry but I can't bring myself to forgive him."

"I think Mom and Dad would want you to forgive him, B. They wouldn't want you holding a grudge."

"I know; I just need some time."

"Take as much time as you need," he encouraged. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I sniffled I sat up and the blanket fell from around my shoulders. "I just need to take a shower and get my mind off of it."

"Call me if you need me, okay kiddo?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," I smiled. We got up of the bed and I hugged him. He lifted me off my feet and squeezed me tight. When he set me down he kissed the top of my head before leaving. I walked over to the linen closet and grabbed a towel. I walked into our bathroom and turned on the shower. I undressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a mark on my neck from last night. I tilted my neck so I could get a better view of it.

_A knocking on my door woke me from my sleep. All of what happened last night came rushing through my mind again. I felt the weight of Edward's arm on my stomach._

_ "Bella?" Dad's voice called. _

_ "Edward!" I hissed as I shook him. "Get up!" _

_ "What?" he groaned in a whisper._

_ "My dad's at the door!"_

_ "What's all the noise Bella?" Dad's voice called again._

_ "Just a second," I called back. I quickly pulled on my panties and put my bra on and Edward pulled his boxers on. Dad opened the door and saw us. I gulped and Edward's eyes were wide._

_ "What the _hell_ is going on in here?" he demanded. I didn't dare look at him and Edward stood looking out my window as if he were going to jump out of it at any second. Dad looked at Edward with such anger that he looked like he wanted to kill him._

_ "Isabella," he roared. "What is going on?"_

_ "Uh," I started._

_ "You," he spat, as he pointed to Edward. "Get your clothes and get out! Never step foot through my front door again!" Edward quickly pulled his jeans on and grabbed his shirt before leaving._

I stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water pelted my skin. I washed and conditioned my hair and washed my body before filling the tub up with water and bubble bath. I sat down in the water and laid my head on the edge of the tub. I closed my eyes and tried to forget the past hour.

Once the water turned cold I drained it and got out. I wrapped myself in a towel and went into my room. I changed back into my sweats and tank top before lying on my bed. I faintly felt the bed dip and Edward's arm wrap protectively around me.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for your patience! I know that I originally said that I would end this story but I had like an epiphany. I knew where I wanted to take this story. It is going to be condensed but I am going to add a few more chapters to finish it up. I know that this chapter had a lot to take in but I hope you liked it! I already have some of the next chapter written but I am going to work on Forget Me Not first.**

**REVIEWERS GET TEASERS!***

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**

***Unfortunately, if you are not signed into an account I cannot reply to your review, therefore, no teaser. But if you have an account I can send you one!  
**


	5. Revenge

Just Friends

Chapter 5 – Revenge

BPOV

It has been two weeks since the night between Edward and me. We agreed to keep it to ourselves until we felt it necessary to tell the others. We've hooked up a few times since then. We weren't quite dating but we were definitely more than friends.

"Edward, where's Bella?" Alice asked as she barged in. She squealed when she saw Edward on top of me. "Ohmygod!" She covered her eyes and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Shit," Edward groaned and pulled out of me. He rolled off of me and I quickly got up. I put on my panties and sports bra before pulling on the first pair of pants I saw. Edward's shorts.

"Be right back," I sighed. I walked outside where Alice was waiting for me with wide eyes.

"There are some things, Bella, that cannot be taken back. What I just saw in there is one of them. How long have you two been a thing?" she demanded.

"We're not a thing per say," I hedged.

"How long have you been hooking up?"

"Two weeks."

"And you didn't tell me?" she accused.

"We didn't tell anyone. We didn't want everyone to know because we aren't dating but we're more than friends," I explained.

"Alice, pay up. You don't get a free show," Edward joked as he came out of his room in his boxers. "Thanks for jacking my pants by the way," Edward noted.

"No problem," I smiled.

"I'm not paying you for scaring me," Alice scoffed. "I can't believe you guys didn't tell me," she mumbled unhappily.

"Just think, Al," Edward said. "You're the first to know."

"That doesn't make it any better!"

"I'm sorry, Alice," I said and went to hug her.

"Ew! No! You're covered in Edward!" she squealed. "You need to take a shower and get your ass dressed because we need to get our hair done. I'll tell Rose to come up here." Alice walked out of the apartment.

I quickly went into the bathroom and Edward tried following.

"Your sister would hate us," I laughed.

"We'll lock the door. Pretend that I'm sitting in there talking to you," he said as he kissed my neck.

"You're making this so hard," I groaned.

"More like you're making _me_ so hard," he chuckled as he pushed me lightly against the wall and pressed his hard on against me. I moaned at his touch.

"I need to take a quick shower, Edward. I'll have to take you up on your offer some other time," I sighed. He groaned but let me go. I started walking into the bathroom.

"Oh and by the way," Edward said. "I guess we should tell everyone about us. And I would like to tell them you're my girlfriend. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great," I smiled and bit my lip. He winked at me and I shut the door behind me. I quickly took a shower and got out and dressed. I pulled my hair up into a high bun and then went out to the living room where Rose, Edward and Alice were sitting around.

"Finally you're ready!" Alice said exasperated.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I sighed. They all got up. Edward came over to me. He wrapped his arms around the small of my back.

"I'll see you later," he said and kissed me. I looked at him stunned before smiling and he winked at me.

"Bye," I breathed. I walked out with Alice and Rose.

"What was that?" Rose asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"We're uh, dating," I smiled.

"Awh!" Rose squealed.

"Wait, a half hour ago you told me that you two were just hooking up," Alice said, confused.

"Well, we were. When you went to go get Rose we decided to date. I have to tell Emmett though so don't get ahead of yourselves and tell everyone."

"We won't!" Alice laughed. We got to the hair salon and Alice told the hairdressers how she wanted our hair.

After we got our hair done Alice insisted we got our nails done too. We got French manicures so that our polish wouldn't class with our emerald green dresses.

The girls finally dropped me off back at the apartment after I insisted that I was capable of getting changed without their supervision. I walked up the stairs and down the hall to my apartment. I walked in and saw Edward sleeping on the couch. I looked at the clock. Two hours until the wedding. I went over to him and sat on the floor by his head.

"Edward," I purred. "Wake up." He didn't budge. "Edward," I smiled before getting on the couch and straddling him. I began kissing his neck and making my way to his lips. He groaned.

"Let me sleep," he mumbled.

"What? Did I keep you up too late last night?" I giggled and began kissing his neck.

"You're trying to kill me," he groaned. He went to put his hands in my hair but I grabbed them and entwined my fingers with his.

"You can't do that," I giggled. "Your sister will kill you if you mess my hair up. Besides, you have to get up."

"Do I have to?" he pouted.

"Yes," I smiled before kissing his jutted out bottom lip. I tried getting up off him but he held me in place. "Hey," I laughed. "I have to get changed! And you need to get ready too!" I poked his sides and he let up.

"Christ, you know my weakness," Edward chuckled. I smiled and got up off him. I helped pull him up off the couch. I walked into my room and pulled my dress out. I shed my clothes and put on a thong and strapless nude colored bra. I slipped into the silk dress and couldn't zip it up.

"E!" I called. Nothing. "E!" I called louder. I sighed and walked out of my room. I walked into his and he was face down on his bed cuddling with his pillow. He was in his dress pants and white tux shirt. His tie was hanging off his desk and his tux coat was hung over his chair. I picked up one of his dress shoes and threw it at him. It hit his back with a thud.

"Dammit," he grumbled. "Let me sleep."

"You can sleep after your sister's wedding. Now get up and come here," I said. He groaned loudly before getting up and coming over to me.

"Yes, mom?" he asked.

"Ew, don't call me that," I laughed. "Zip me up," I said as I turned.

"This is unbelievably low," he said as he zipped my dress from my ass to my lower back.

"Sorry," I apologized sarcastically.

"I never said it was a bad thing," he said. "It's quite sexy," he added. A shiver went down my spine and straight to my panties.

"Thanks," I said shyly for both the zipping and the compliment. Blush crept onto my chest and cheeks. "Now come here," I pulled him over to the chair where the tie is and picked up the green silky material.

"You know me too well," he chuckled. Edward's biggest trouble with getting dressed up is tying ties. Growing up with Emmett and Charlie I was an expert with tying ties. Edward walked into his bathroom and I sat on the counter so that I could reach his neck comfortably. Edward stood between my spread legs and rested his hands on the side of my thighs.

I wrapped the tie around his neck and tied it.

"Thanks, B," he smiled. He kissed me softly on the lips before helping me down.

"I have to go finish getting ready. Are you capable of getting ready without me here?" I joked.

"Oh just leave," he laughed. I kissed his cheek before walking out. I went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My dress was pretty much a prom dress. It was a shiny emerald green that had halter straps. The neckline met just below the chest where a gem embedded ring was holding it together. In the back it drooped to my lower back and had crisscrossing fabric leading up to my upper back. It was flattering to the shape, fitting my curves perfectly.

I put on the make-up that Alice gave me and went out to the living room. I put on the heels that Alice gave me. Edward was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said as he got up. He groaned and stretched. He came over to me and kissed me. After a peck he pulled away and wiped his mouth. "Ugh, you've got that sticky shit on your lips," he groaned.

"It's called lip gloss and it's Alice's orders," I giggled. I took my thumb and finished getting the lip gloss off from around his lips.

"More like lip _gross_," he muttered.

"You're an idiot," I laughed.

"That hurts, B," he said as he clutched his heart.

"Come on, let's go. Your sister is going to be pissed if we're late," I laughed. Edward grabbed my hand and led me out to his Volvo. We drove to the church and I parted from Edward, this time with a kiss on my forehead. I walked into the bridal room.

"Oh my god, Bella! Finally you get here!" Alice called to me. "What took you so long?"

"I had to wake your brother up twice," I said.

"That lazy ass!" she sighed. I took in Alice's appearance. Her hair was curled and pinned back. Her dress was strapless and had a similar gem embedded ring at the middle of the neckline. It hugged her body down to her legs where it had a mermaid skirt. A fabric bow was at the beginning of the skirt on the side. She rocked this dress.

"You look amazing," I smiled.

"Thanks," she grinned. "That dress looks great on you!"

"You made a great pick," I smiled. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Rose called.

"The pizza guy," Carlisle's voice called out.

"Oh, good! Come in!" Rose called. Carlisle came in and closed the door. "Hey, where's the pizza?"

"I got hungry on the way back here. Sorry," Carlisle shrugged. He turned to Alice. "You look beautiful, honey," he smiled. "You ready?"

"Oh dear," she said as she took in a deep breath. "Yeah," she grinned. She was practically bouncing from nervousness and excitement. We all grabbed our bouquets and walked out to the chapel. We lined up with me in front followed by Rosalie and then Alice. Carlisle put Alice's veil over her face and the music started. I started walking down the aisle with Rose behind me. I looked at Edward and he shot me his infamous crooked grin. I smiled and blushed.

I stood at the base of the stage as the music changed and Alice came down the aisle. She looked amazing. She had a few tears streaming down her eyes. Everyone stood as she came closer to the alter. Carlisle gave her away to Jasper, patted him on the back and sat in a pew.

The preacher went through the marriage procedure.

"Jasper, you may kiss your bride." Jasper pulled Alice into his arms and kissed her. Everyone started clapping. Alice and Jasper made their way down the aisle and I met up with Edward and entwined my arm with his. We walked out to the lobby and hung out for a few minutes before we headed to the reception center. Edward and I went to his Volvo.

"Oh my gosh, these shoes are killing me," I complained. I took off the heels and rubbed my feet.

"You're the smart one who wore the heels," Edward laughed.

"Your sister made me!" I defended.

"Did you bring different shoes?"

"Yeah," I said as I reached into my purse that was in the back. I pulled out silver flats and slipped them on. We pulled into the parking lot of the hall and got out. Edward took my hand in his.

"Ready to meet my parents as my girlfriend?" he smiled. I nodded.

"Ready to meet my," I started but then stopped. I sighed. "My brother as my boyfriend?" I finished. I felt like I was just punched in the stomach but I put a smile on my face so Edward wouldn't see.

"I would love to meet your brother as your boyfriend," he said softly in my ear before kissing my temple. I held his hand tighter and we walked into the reception.

"Bella!" Alice cheered as I came in. She ran over to me. "Remember when Jasper and I first started dating and you sang that song for us and played it on the guitar?"

"Alice, no," I said, immediately shooting her down.

"Come on, please. Just play it! Please! For me?" she pleaded.

"Alice, I haven't played since high school."

"Yeah but there's no better time to start up again than now! This won't only be for me; it'll be for you too. You used to find so much happiness when you played. Your parents would want you to." I sighed and nodded.

"Okay," I whispered. I walked up to the stage and was handed an acoustic guitar.

"Hi guys," I smiled. "The bride requested me to play this. Uh, I'm sorry if I'm bad, I haven't played in years. I sang this for Jasper and Alice when they first started going out. I heard it on the radio and it reminded me of their relationship." There were a few claps before I started playing. I got a few chords in and messed up. I shook my head and started again. I messed up in the same spot. My hands were shaking uncontrollably and I looked around for Alice.

Edward came up to the stage.

"Hey, you've got this. Just calm down and relax," he said softly. I nodded. I took a deep breath and started playing again. I would look up every so often into Edward's eyes.

"What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time," I sang softly into the microphone. I looked back at Edward. "Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you." I started gaining confidence and smiled at Edward before looking back down to the guitar.

"One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on words; you've got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here. Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove. And it's you and me and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you." I looked out at the crowd and Alice and Jasper were dancing.

"There's something about you now I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful, everything she does is right. Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you and me and all other people with nothing to do nothing to prove. And it's you and me and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you." I felt tears start rolling down my face. I looked back to Edward and he was still standing there, encouraging me to continue.

"What day is it? And in what month? The clock never seemed so alive." I strummed the last chord and everyone started cheering. I handed the guitar to the DJ and met Edward at the bottom of the stage stairs. He lifted me into a hug.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled as he sat me down. And I was. Alice came over to me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said as she hugged me.

"It's no problem, Al," I laughed.

"I know how hard it was for you. And I really appreciate it!" She let go of me and the DJ came on the microphone.

"This next dance is for the bridesmaids and groomsmen," he said. Edward took my hand and winked at me. I wrapped my arm behind his and held onto his shoulder as he took my other hand and held it against his chest. His other hand rested on my waist. I laid my head on his chest as we swayed to the music.

"You look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Loosen your grip real quick," he said. I lifted my head and looked at him suspiciously before doing as he said. He made me lean back far enough to make me think I was falling. I squealed before laughing. He pulled me back up to him. He kissed my forehead and the song ended.

"Come here," I said as I pulled him by the hand with me as I walked. I went over to Emmett and Rose.

"Hey, B," Emmett smiled.

"Hey, Em. I just wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend," I smiled. Emmett looked shocked then angry then happy and I had laughed.

"Congrats," he smiled sincerely. He smacked his hand into Edward's. "Hurt my sister and your balls are history," he threatened.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward chuckled. Emmett smiled at me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Okay everyone. This one's for the bride and her father." I stiffened as the DJ's voice rang through the building.

"Excuse me," I said as I walked away from the guys. I quickly made my way through the crowd and out the door. I leaned against the cool brick wall and let the cool night air calm my nerves.

"B?" Edward called as he came out after me.

"Just give me a second," I said as I sniffled and held my hand up. He stood where he was and I took a deep breath. I straightened up and smoothed my dress before wiping my tears away. I walked over to Edward.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded. He lifted his hand to my face and wiped away my smeared make-up.

"Does my make-up look okay?"

"You look beautiful," he said. "Want to talk about it?" I smiled at him because he could be my boyfriend but he was still my best friend who was there for me whenever I needed him.

"I just can't help but to think that I'm not going to have that," I said as I pointed my head towards the party.

"A wedding?" he asked confused.

"No, I hope I'll have a wedding someday," I mused. "I won't have a dad to walk me down the aisle though. Or a dad to dance with," I whispered.

"But he'll always be there with you. No matter where you are or what you're doing he's always there watching over you." I nodded.

"You ready to head back to the party?" I nodded again. Edward held onto my hand and squeezed it as we walked back inside.

Edward and I danced some more throughout the night. The next thing I knew we were waving goodbye to a departing Jasper and Alice.

Edward led me to his Volvo and we headed back to the apartment.

"I'm taking a shower," I said as I knocked on his door. "Want to save water and take one with me?" I smiled.

"I'd love to," he grinned. I unzipped my dress and took the halter strap off and it flowed to my ankles. I motioned for him to follow me with my pointer finger. He came over to me and lifted me over his shoulder. I squealed as he carried me into the bathroom. He set me down in the shower and turned the water on. I screamed as the freezing cold water hit me.

"Edward!" I shouted. "It's cold!" I shielded my face with my hands. I reached up and grabbed the shower head before spraying Edward with it.

"Shit," he laughed. He kicked his shoes off and got in so he could grab me and get to the shower head. I sprayed his face with it. He got the shower head from me and held it over me. The water flowed down my back and I shivered. I squirmed to get the shower head from him. Edward lost his footing and fell, taking me down with him with a squeal. I sat up and started laughing. I grabbed my sides and found it hard to breath because of my laughter.

"You think that's funny?" Edward asked but then started laughing with me. We sat in the shower for a few minutes just laughing. Edward helped me up. He took off his white tux shirt that was clinging to his skin before taking off his socks, belt, slacks and boxers. I unhooked my bra and took off my thong. Edward motioned for me to turn around. I did and he put the shower head back in its holder.

After a few seconds I felt Edward's hands in my hair and realized he was washing it. I leaned into his touch as he massaged my head. Once he was done I rinsed my hair. I stood on my tip toes to reach Edward's hair and washed it. Afterwards, Edward kissed me fiercely. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward pushed me against the cool tile wall. He grabbed my ass and lifted me up. I groaned when I felt his hard on against my abdomen.

"Oh god, Edward," I moaned when I broke away from his kiss. He moved to kiss my neck, just below my ear. He trailed his kissed down to my collar bone. "I need you. Right here, right now," I breathed.

XOXO

After our shower Edward and I dried off and headed to bed without bothering to put clothes on. Edward laid on his back and I on my stomach leaning on my elbows. Edward's arm was around me rubbing my back. I placed soft kisses to his shoulder blades and chest.

"You're trying to kill me," he groaned through a smile. "Aren't you on call?" he chuckled.

"Exactly the appeal of not sleeping," I giggled.

"Get as much sleep as you can, baby," he smiled. "Because if we start something I won't be able to stop until we finish. Call or no call." I sighed and laid my head on the pillow. I feel so much love for this guy and he's all mine now.

"Sweet dreams, honey," I smiled. I shut my eyes and Edward turned the bedside lamp out.

"Goodnight, baby," he said before kissing me.

My beeper went off on the table next to me. I groaned and picked it up before silencing it. I got up and walked into my room. I pulled on some panties and a bra before pulling my light blue scrubs on. I pulled my still damp hair up into a bun. I went into Edward's room and picked up a pad of paper and pen. I scrawled a quick message on it.

_E –_

_Called into the hospital. I'll give you a call if I need you. _

_ -B_

I picked up my cell phone and placed on kiss on Edward's cheek before walking out. I pulled my shoes on and headed out of the apartment. I hopped into my truck and drove to the hospital. I walked up to OB/GYN where I was paged. Tanya was working at the desk tonight.

"Hey, Tan, what are you doing up here?" I asked. "Normally you're in Peds."

"I'm covering Irina's shift tonight," she explained.

"Oh, alright. I was paged?"

"Yeah, room three," she nodded towards the room. I thanked her and walked over to the door. I knocked and opened the door. Margaret and Drake were in there.

"Oh my gosh, Mar, where are you parents?" I asked, realizing that she was in labor.

"Business trip in New York. They can't get a flight until the morning," she panted, obviously just getting over a contraction. Sweat was sheening over her forehead. "I was staying with Drake and his family. My water broke three hours ago." I walked over to her and held her hand. "Ow, ow," she whined. She clamped her eyes shut. There was a knock on the door and Esme walked in.

"Hey, Mar," Esme said. She pulled on some gloves and sat at the foot of Margaret's bed. "Legs up please, honey," she said as she patted the foot holds. Margaret put her legs up. "Okay, sweetie you're fully dilated. At your next contraction I'm going to have you push, alright?" Margaret looked scared shitless. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

After a long labor Margaret had a beautiful baby girl. Esme wrapped the baby up in a blanket and handed her to Margaret. Tears streaked both hers and Drake's cheeks.

"She's perfect," Drake whispered before kissing Margaret's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," she sniffled. Esme beeper went off, soon followed by mine. I looked at it before silencing it and looked up at Esme confused.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked.

"I'm going to find out what's going on. Lock the door behind me," Esme smiled calmly and walked towards the door.

"Esme, what," I started but she cut me off.

"Just do as I say, honey. I'll be fine." She walked out and I locked the door.

"What's going on, Bella?" Margaret asked. I looked out the window and watched the retreating Esme. "Bella," Margaret called.

"We're on lockdown," I said as I turned from the window.

"What the hell does that mean?" Drake asked.

"It means something isn't right. There is someone in the hospital that could be a threat to everyone's safety." I looked at them and Margaret's eyes were wide and Drake was rubbing her shoulder.

"Are we going to be okay?" she asked.

"We should be fine. It may just be a drill. Esme will tell us whatever she knows when she comes back." I looked back out the window and saw a familiar face. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'll be right back," I said as I unlocked the door. "Lock the door behind me. Don't unlock it for anyone but me and don't come out unless I call you." I opened the door and walked out. Drake quickly locked it behind me.

"Jacob?" I called. He turned to look at me.

"Bella," he smiled. "Just the person I was looking for." Something was off.

"Don't you know we're on a lockdown?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" He walked up to me and a shiver went down my spine. Jacob grabbed my face roughly and brought my lips up to his. I groaned shocked against his lips. I could taste the alcohol on his mouth. I used all my strength to push him away. He was too strong. I tried pulling my head away but his arms were holding me firmly in place. I made a noise that sounded like a moaning scream trying to get someone to hear me.

Jacob pushed me away hard enough to make me fall on my back.

"You fucking cheated on me," he spat. I sat up.

"You're drunk," I accused. I tried getting up but he got on his knees and pushed me on my back again. "Jacob, stop," I cried. "Let me up!" He leaned over me and held my hands next to my head. I tried pushing myself away from him with my feet but he was holding me in place.

"I gave you everything I possibly could! How could you cheat on me?" he yelled. He quickly let go of my wrist and hit my face. I gasped as my cheek began to sting. Tears formed in my eyes from the pain. He grabbed my wrist again. "Answer me!"

"Because you hurt me, Jacob! You hurt me and Edward would _never_ do that to me!"

"How the fuck did I hurt you?" he was right in my face and tried flinching away but the floor was right under me.

"All you did was argue with me! I would have to work and you would accuse me of working too much! I would say that I was hanging with the girls and you would accuse me of not wanting to be with you! And then the stunt you pulled when we were playing that board game! That just pushed me over the edge, I knew we were done. I just had to say the words."

"I loved you! I still love you!"

"I can't love you, Jacob. You killed my parents. You kept that from me for three months." I brought my knee up and hit him in the groin. He cried out in pain and let go of my hands to cup his crotch. I quickly got up to my feet and started running away from him.

"Bella!" he called as he got up. He started chasing after me. I went through the door that led to the stairs. I looked around and saw a closet. I opened the door and hid inside. I heard the staircase door open and someone walk down the first few stairs.

"Bella!" Jacob called. A few more steps. "I found that Esme woman. I'll kill her. Fucking show yourself." He went down many stairs. "Bella!" I opened the door and went out to the stairway. I quickly opened the door leading back to OB/GYN. I looked behind me before crawling under a desk.

I clamped my hands over my mouth to try to prevent my screaming. My heart raced and my breathing was unsteady. I hoped he couldn't hear either. Everything that happened next appeared to be in slow motion. I saw a large knife blade come through the cardboard on the back of the desk and slice my arm. I used all my strength to muffle my scream. Tears came to my eyes again, except this time they fell over and down my cheeks. I tried to move away but I felt strong arms pull my leg. I screamed and grabbed onto the desk.

"Jacob, stop!" I pleaded. "Stop! Please!" He yanked my leg harder and I let go of the desk. My body fell to the floor and I felt my head hit the hard linoleum. I started kicking my legs to get out of his grasp.

"Stay still!" he spat. I saw the knife that was still in his hand.

"Jacob, what are you doing with that?" I asked my voice full of fear.

"How else am I going to make you suffer? How else am I going to make you feel the pain I felt when I saw you in Edward's blanket? He is going to wish he never messed with me when he finds your cold, dead body." Jacob smiled at the thought. I took the opportunity to make my escape. I kicked him hard in the jaw and he dropped my leg. I started to try and get away before I felt a sharp stab in my leg. I screamed and looked down. The knife sliced my leg.

"Now, Bella, are you going to cooperate? Or am I going to have to do that again?" I didn't say anything. Sweat started to form on my forehead. "That's what I thought." Jacob knelt over me, careful with his placement so I couldn't knee him in the groin again. Blood coated my shin and stained my pant leg. My heart was still racing but my breathing slowed a little.

"Where's Esme?" I asked trying to stall what I knew was coming.

"She's somewhere in the hospital. I didn't hurt her." He looked down at me. "Let's have a little fun before we proceed, shall we?" Jacob leaned his head down and started kissing me again. I moaned out in disgust as tears spilled over my eyes. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and tangled it with mine. He moved his lips along my jaw and neck. I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat.

I felt a stab in my abdomen and I screamed. Jacob shoved the knife into my stomach twice more before getting off of me. My hands flew to my stomach where blood was now pouring out. I tried crying out in pain but no sound escaped my lips.

"Get off of her!" I heard a voice. Jacob got shoved off of me by someone with blonde hair. "Bella? Bella, look at me," the voice called. My sight was blurry and I could barely make out her face.

"Tanya," I croaked.

"Bella, keep your eyes open." I felt her warm hand on my cheek. It was quickly taken off when she was lifted away from me. She let out a scream but was quickly silenced.

"Don't hurt her," I said weakly as I looked at them. My vision was becoming clearer as my body grew numb. Jacob brought the knife to her throat.

"She's the only witness," Jacob said.

"I won't tell, please," Tanya cried.

"I'll give you a chance if you get these questions right," Jacob said. "Answer truthfully because I'll know if you lie," he hissed in her ear. "Do you know Edward Cullen?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Have you had a relationship with him?"

"No," she said. "Not a real one."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"We pretended to date to make Bella jealous."

"While she was dating me?" he spat.

"And before," she gulped.

"Game over," he growled before slicing it against her throat. A gurgling noise escaped her lips and she dropped to the floor.

"No! Tanya!" I croaked. I used all my strength to drag myself with my arms towards her. "Stay with me Tanya," I said as I got to her. I cupped my hand on her cheek and my tears streamed down my cheeks constantly. Tanya looked at me as the light faded from her eyes. "Tanya! Dammit! Stay with me!" I cried. I felt Jake's hands pull me from her. "Let go of me!" I screamed. He grabbed my face roughly.

"You're going to suffer. Your death's not going to be quick like blondie's. Yours is going to be slow and painful. I whimpered as he brought the knife up to the side of my face. "Now you can have a scar like mine when you die." He sliced from next to my right eye down to my cheek. I cried out in pain as the knife swiftly cut my skin. "Goodbye, Bella." He let me go and got up. He walked down the hall and into the elevator. Once the doors closed I pulled out my phone.

EPOV

I was awoken from my pleasant dreams by the shrill ringing of my phone. I groaned and answered it, hoping not to wake Bella.

"Hello?" I answered. I looked beside me and noticed Bella was gone. I sat up quickly and saw a note next to me.

"Edward," Bella's quivering voice came through weakly.

"Bella? What's wrong, baby?" I asked. I looked at the time and saw that it was around four in the morning.

"Can you come to the hospital?" It sounded like she was forcing her words out.

"Yeah, where do you want me to meet you?" I quickly got out of bed and threw on clothes.

"OB/GYN." She said the letters and I nearly dropped the phone. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared straight ahead with my mouth agape. "Edward?"

"I'm here, baby. I'll be there." I hung up the phone and threw it into my pocket. I pulled on my Chucks and ran out of the house with my keys. I jumped in my car and peeled out of my parking spot. I got to the hospital in record timing. There were flashing lights from police cars and people gathered around the entrance. I parked illegally and got out. I ran over to try entering but was stopped.

"Sir, you can't get in here," an officer said.

"Edward," Carlisle said as he came over to me.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked ignoring the officer.

"We're on lockdown. No one's allowed in or out."

"I have to get in there. Bella's in there."

"Where is she?"

"OB/GYN. I don't know what's going on. She just told me to meet her there." Carlisle pulled me aside out of hearing range of the cops.

"Tell them that Bella is your wife in labor and that you have to get in there." I nodded. I went up to the officer.

"Officer, please, my wife is in OB/GYN and in labor. I _need_ to get to her."

"Sir, step back," said the officer. Carlisle came over to us and began asking the cop what was going on. I took this ask my chance. I ran through the sliding door with the cop calling behind me. I ran up the stairs to OB/GYN. The place was deserted. I looked around and started over to the desk to see which room Bella was in. I stopped when I saw a body on the floor. I saw the brown hair and my heart sank.

"Bella?" I called and ran over to the body. I saw Bella's face and all of the blood and tears started rolling down my cheeks. "Baby," I cried. "Bella, baby, open your eyes." I heard her groan as a tear hits her face.

"Is it raining?" she asked.

"No baby. Open your eyes please. Look at me." She opens her eyes and they are filled with pain.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Who did this to you?"

"Jacob," she whispered. Rage coursed through my veins. I looked over and saw Tanya's body on the ground, her eyes still open. I got up and went over to her. I felt for a pulse on her wrist. Nothing. I sighed and closed her eyes for her. I went back over to Bella.

"Baby I thought you were calling me here to tell me you were pregnant," I whispered. She shook her head sadly.

"Mar had her baby," she said, her voice weaker than before.

"Are they still here?"

"Room three." I got up and sprinted down to room three. I tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Mar? Sweetie, it's Edward. Could you open the door? Please?" I called through to her. Drake came to the door and opened it.

"What's going on? All we heard was screaming and then nothing for the past ten minutes," he asked.

"Bella's hurt. I need you to stay with her while I go get my dad, okay?" he looked back at Margaret and then at me. He nodded. We walked over to Bella and I grabbed some gauze from the desk.

"Keep pressure on her wounds. I'll be back as soon as I can," I said as I ripped open the package and handed the gauze pads to him. I knelt down and cupped Bella's face.

"Baby, I'll be back, okay?" She looked at me. I looked up at Drake.

"Keep her awake no matter what. Make sure she keeps her eyes open." Drake nodded and applied pressure to Bella's wounds. She whimpered and flinched. "It's okay baby," I said as I stroked her hair. "Don't let up on the pressure," I told him as I got up. I ran to the elevator and pushed the button multiple times. The doors finally opened. A body was on the ground.

"Oh my god," I jumped back. I heard a muffled scream and looked to the corner and saw Esme with her hands and feet tied and her mouth duct taped. "Mom," I called to her and carefully stepped over the body to get to her. I untied her legs and helped her out of the elevator. Tears were streaking her cheeks. Once she was out of the elevator I looked to see who was on the ground. I turned the body over and saw Jacob with his throat slit. I pulled him out of the elevator.

I turned my attention back to my mom. I carefully pulled the duct tape off of her mouth and untied her hands.

"Oh Edward," she sobbed. She clung to my shoulders and I held her to me.

"Mom, I'm going to get Dad. Stay right here, okay? Don't go anywhere." She nodded and slid down the wall so she was sitting, sobs still ripping through her body. I ran down the stairs and out the front door to find my dad.

"Dad!" I called through the crowd.

"Sir, are you hurt?" the same officer asked.

"No. Where is Carlisle Cullen?" I asked.

"Edward!" Carlisle called. He came up to me.

"Dad, Bella's hurt. Bad. Tanya's dead. Jacob's dead. Mom's in hysterics. You have to come quick," I said in a rushed whisper. Dad followed me as we ran into the building, the officer protesting again. When Esme heard us walking up the stairs she stood up.

"Carlisle!" she cried. He went over to her and lifted her in his arms.

"Where's Bella?" Carlisle asked, with Esme still in her arms.

"I left her in room three," Esme said confused.

"She obviously didn't listen to you then," I whispered. "She's over here," I said as I quickly led them to Bella. I knelt down by her head. Her eyes were hooded but still open.

"She's lost so much blood," Carlisle noted.

"Oh my, Bella," Esme cried.

"Drake," Carlisle said. "Go back to your room and call your parents. Tell them what's going on and that you're okay." Drake nodded and ran into his room where Margaret was.

"Baby, look at me, please," I said as a fresh wave of tears streamed down my face. She slowly turned her head towards me.

"Edward we don't have much time. We have to get her on a stretcher and into the OR," Carlisle said. I nodded to him and looked back at Bella.

"We're going to get you better, okay?"

"I'm so tired," she whispered. "Can I just sleep?"

"No, baby, don't sleep. Not yet. Can I tell you something?" she nodded. "I'm in love with you. I love you, Bella," I sniffled as more tears fell.

"I love you too," she whispered and gave a small smile. I kissed her forehead softly.

"How are we going to get her into the OR?"

"I'll go get a stretcher; you just need to lift her onto it." I nodded. Carlisle ran off and came back moments later with a stretcher.

"I'm sorry if this hurts, baby," I said as I lifted her. She whimpered in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt my arms get covered in the blood that was pooled on the floor. I set her on the stretcher. "We're going to make the pain go away, honey," I assured her.

"Edward, you aren't going to be able to do this surgery. Go home and wash up. I'll call you when I have updates."

"Dad, I need to be in there. I can't leave her."

"Edward, honey, just come home with me," Esme sniffled. I looked up at her sadly before looking back down at my girlfriend.

"Baby, I'll be here when you get out of surgery. I love you," I said.

"Love you," she said her voice even weaker. Carlisle wheeled her towards the ORs and away from us.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Esme said as he pulled me into one of the rooms. She wiped the blood off of my arms while I stared at the wall blankly. The woman that I love is dying because I pissed off Jacob. I shouldn't have slept with her until after the breakup. I shouldn't have been so stupid.

"Edward," Esme said as she cupped my cheeks. I looked at her. "Trust your father. She'll be fine," she assured me.

"You saw her, Mom," I whispered. "She lost so much blood. She was hanging on by threads."

"Don't think about that. Think about how great of a surgeon your father is. Think about how strong Bella is. Think about your future with her." I nodded and hugged her. "Come on, honey, let's go home." We walked down the stairs and out the entrance.

"What's in there?" asked the officer.

"Two are dead. One is wounded. Patients are in their rooms. Doctors are around the hospital somewhere."

"Thank you," he said as talked into his walkie talkie. I walked with Esme to my Volvo and we went to my parents' house.

"Come in, Edward. I don't want you driving all the way home alone." I nodded and went in because, let's face it, I needed my mom. We walked in and she went up the stairs. She came down with fresh clothes for me. I went into the bathroom and changed and handed her my blood stained clothing.

"I need to make some calls," I said sadly. "Should I call Alice and Jasper?"

"I think they need to know," Mom said. "Tell them we will keep them updated but not to come home and to make the most of their honeymoon." I nodded. I grabbed the house phone and started dialing.

"Tell everyone to come here and not to the hospital," Esme called. I pressed the call button and put the phone up to my ear. The ringing mocked me as I waited to spread the news.

"Hello?" Emmett answered groggily.

"Hey, it's me," I said.

"Edward, why the fuck are you calling me at five thirty in the morning?" he asked agitated.

"Can you come over here, please? To my mom's house? Bring Rose."

"This better be for a fucking good reason, Cullen," he threatened.

"It's important." Emmett hung up and I called Alice.

"Aloha," Alice answered. "Why are you disturbing me on my honeymoon?"

"Al," I said, my voice breaking.

"Edward? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Bella's hurt. Bad," I cried.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she was stabbed multiple times and she said Jacob did it," I sniffled.

"I'm coming home," she cried.

"No, no, stay in Hawaii. Try to enjoy your honeymoon."

"Edward, that's my best friend!" she wailed.

"I know, Ali, I know. Just stay in Hawaii. Mom would kill you if you came home. Bella wouldn't want that either."

"Okay," she whispered. "Tell Bella that I love her and that I wish I could be there."

"Okay. I love you Ali," I said.

"Love you too, Edward." I hung up the phone and started sobbing softly. Esme came in and rubbed my back.

"I know this is hard sweetie."

"I love her so much," I whispered.

"I know. I've known for a while."

"How long?"

"For years. I've known that you two were meant for each other for twenty three years." We walked out into the living room and I sat on the couch.

"I want to show you something." Esme got up and put a VHS into the player. She walked back over to me and sat down. She place a hand on my knee and squeezed softly.

"_Hi mommy!_" a child called from the screen. I looked up and saw a little me. I was about three.

"_Hi, Eddie_," I heard Esme's voice. "_Where are we going today?_"

"_The hop-sittle_," little me grinned. The video went black and then showed us in a hospital room. I was sitting on a hospital bed with Renee holding a baby. A four year old Emmett sat in Charlie's lap in a chair. Renee looks so youthful and happy.

"_I love you baby_," I said to the infant before kissing her forehead. Renee and Esme laughed. Tears started streaking my cheeks as I watched this.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked Esme.

"This is the day that I knew you two were meant for each other."

"_Eddie, this is Bella_," Renee smiled. A knock on the front door pulled my attention from the video. Esme paused it. I looked at her before getting up and going to the front door.

"What the hell is so damn important that we had to come over here?" Rose asked as she came in.

"Come in here," I said to them. I led them into the living room. "Please, have a seat. What I'm going to tell you is terrible."

"What's going on, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Bella's been stabbed multiple times by Jacob. She's in surgery," I cried.

"What?" Rose asked blankly. Emmett looked down at the floor with wide eyes. Tears fell from Rose's eyes and she looked at Emmett. "Em," she started. He got up and stomped out of the house. Rose started crying harder. She got up to go out to him.

"Rose," I said as I lightly grabbed her arm. "Give him some time." She nodded. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry on my shoulder.

Rose isn't my favorite person but she's like family. I would do anything for her. We don't always agree but we tend to argue like siblings instead of just fighting.

"Why would someone want to do this to her?" she cried. I sniffled and rested my chin on her hair.

"I don't know, Rose. We'll never know either."

"What do you mean? You're going to make her press charges right?"

"You can't press charges if he's dead."

"What?"

"He killed himself in front of me," Esme said softly. Rose let go of me and went over to Esme to hug her.

"That's terrible," Rose whispered. I took this time to go out to Emmett. He was pacing out on the front lawn.

"Emmett," I called out to him.

"I am going to kill that mother fucker the second I find him," he seethed.

"You're too late, Em," I said.

"Yeah, he's probably already skipped town but I'll find him," he continued.

"He's dead, Em." He stopped and looked at me. "He killed himself."

"Dammit!" he screamed.

"Emmett, calm down, please," I said. "Your anger isn't helping the situation."

"Me being here isn't helping the situation either!"

"No one's allowed into the hospital. I had to literally get the cops distracted before I could go in."

"How did you know that she was in there?"

"She called me and told me to meet her in OB/GYN. I thought she was going to tell me she was pregnant."

"Does she have a reason to be?" he asked angrily.

"Emmett don't start this now."

"I want to know," he insisted. "Is there any reason for you to think that she was pregnant?"

"She called me from OB/GYN, Emmett," I sighed. "She's normally not in that section of the hospital." Emmett came over to me.

"You know that's not what I meant, Cullen," he said as he jabbed his finger at my chest. "Are you or are you not sleeping with my sister?" I hesitated.

"I am," I said.

"When did this start?"

"The day before she broke up with Jacob."

"Does he know?"

"Yes."

"So he was angry?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Where the hell are you going with," I started but was stopped when Emmett's fist met my cheek. I fell to my hands and knees. I lifted one hand up to my now throbbing cheek.

"What the fuck, Emmett?" I spat. I got to my feet. He tried punching me again but I dodged his fist this time.

"He was angry at her for sleeping with you! Which means this whole thing might have been avoided if you kept your dick in your pants!" He screamed, still throwing punches.

"You don't know that," I said, still dodging his fists. One finally connected and I fell to the ground again. I didn't bother getting up. I felt my lip start swelling. I tapped my finger on it and felt blood. _As if I hadn't seen enough blood for one night._

"Get up," he spat.

"Emmett, stop," I said as I sat on my ass.

"No! This is your fault, Edward! And to top that off, you're sleeping with my sister!"

"Emmett! You don't know that! Why is it such a big deal that I'm _dating_ your sister?"

"Because you two tried that in high school, remember? You decided that you didn't want to ruin your friendship by dating her. She was crushed but she didn't let you see that. She saved her tears for when she was home. You are _the last_ person I would _ever_ want her to be seeing."

"Why are you showing this now? Why did you act like you were happy for us at Alice's wedding?" I got up off the ground.

"What was I supposed to do? Ruin the party?"

"No, but you could have told us how you felt!" I spat. There was a long pause. "What, is my love not good enough for her?" I asked.

"Love?" he scoffed.

"Yeah, Emmett, love. I am in love with your sister." Emmett set his jaw and looked away from me with crossed arms. "Why do you think I'm not good enough for your sister? I'm her best friend. I'm _your_ best friend. At least I thought I was. But whatever. I'm done," I said as I walked back into the house. I slammed the front door behind me and went up the stairs to my old room.

"Dammit!" I yelled. I sat on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair, wishing they were Bella's.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it! I will update as soon as possible!  
**

**If you did not get a teaser from me it is because I was unable to send you a message because you had it set so you don't get any.**

**Reviewers get teasers! **

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	6. Kiss of Death

Just Friends

Chapter 6 – Kiss of Death

EPOV

_I walked hand in hand with Bella to my car after school. We have been going out for two weeks and I had been thinking hard about this for the past week. I opened the door for her before getting in on the driver's side. The ride to her house was quiet._

_ "Is something wrong?" Bella's sweet voice asked when we pulled up to her driveway._

_ "Huh? Oh, uh, no. I've just been thinking."_

_ "About?" she asked sounding completely innocent. Shit how am I going to say this without hurting her?_

_ "Okay. Uh, the last thing I ever, _ever_ want to do is hurt you, you know that right?" She nodded, confused. "Shit," I sighed. "I don't want our friendship to be ruined, okay? That's why, uh, I don't think it's a great idea for us to date. I just can't lose my best friend. You mean too much to me." I saw hurt flash in her eyes and she looked away. She was quiet for a minute and I was about to say something when she beat me to it._

_ "That's fine," she said as she got out._

_ "Bella," I called after her. "B," I called again. She leaned in._

_ "Yeah?" she asked._

_ "I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "Please don't be mad."_

_ "I'm not mad," she insisted. "I'm fine. We're fine." She shut the door and walked away. And I am a total ass._

There was a knock on my door about ten minutes later. I opened it and saw Emmett.

"Hey, uh, Edward, could we talk?" he asked me as he rubbed the back of his neck. I nodded once, encouraging him to continue. "Look, man, I'm sorry, I overreacted. I just," he sighed and ran his hand over his face before continuing. "I can't lose Bella. This wasn't your fault."

"Thanks, Emmett. I know this is hard on you. It's hard on me too. I do love your sister."

"Just stop with the love talk right now," he sighed. "I still don't really like you guys dating."

"Come on, let's go downstairs with Rose and Mom," I said as I led him out of my room. We walked down the stairs into the living room. Mom and Rose were drinking coffee in the living room.

"What did Alice say when you called her earlier?" Mom asked.

"She wants to come home. I told her that you want her to enjoy her honeymoon. That Bella will be here when she gets back."

"You better hope you didn't lie to her," Emmett muttered. All three of us looked at him shocked. "What? From what Edward said she wasn't doing well. I'm not getting my hopes up but I'm not calling her dead."

"She's going to be fine," I spat.

"I'll be back," Emmett said as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"To the store." Emmett slammed the door on his way out.

"What happened between you two?" Mom asked.

"We got in a fight. It's no big deal."

"Oh my god, did Emmett do that to your eye and lip?" Rose asked.

"What about my eye?"

"You have a black eye and a split lip."

"Shit," I groaned. "I knew I had a split lip but I didn't know he gave me a black eye too."

"Language Edward," Mom scolded.

"Sorry," I muttered. "Yeah, Emmett did this to my face."

"I'm going to have a word with him," Rose muttered. "Why did he do that?"

"Because I told him about what's going on between Bella and me."

"I thought he knew."

"Apparently he didn't know that I slept with her the night we went to the club."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She was still dating Jacob then."

"Edward, I raised you better than that," Esme scolded.

"I know, Ma, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't control myself," I said ashamed. "And to top that off I told Emmett that I was in love with Bella."

"Does Bella know you love her?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I told her before my dad took her into surgery."

"Did she say it back?"

"Yeah," I said before tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Good, because she's been in love with you for a while."

"What?" I asked. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because at first it was because you broke up with her so it wouldn't ruin your friendship. And then you started dating Tanya." When Rose said Tanya's name I started crying harder. "What did I say?" Rose asked. She came over to me and hugged me.

"Tanya's dead," I cried. She tightened her grip on me.

"I'm so sorry."

"I never actually dated her," I confessed. "It was to make Bella jealous. All of that was an act."

"It worked," Rose sniffled. "You had her convinced you were going to propose to Tanya."

"I know. She just found the ring Renee gave me and she jumped to conclusions. I couldn't just say no. I had to tell her yes. God, I'm an idiot," I groaned. Rose pulled away from me and ran a hand through my hair.

"Wait, did you just say the ring that Renee gave you?" Rose asked as she pulled her hand out of my hair.

"Yeah. She, uh, gave it to me after Bella left us at the graduation ceremony."

"Does Emmett know?"

"No."

"Why did she give it to you?"

"She knew how much I liked Bella. She told me, and I quote, 'Use this wisely.'" I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and opened the box. "It was her engagement ring."

"You just carry it with you?"

"Pretty much. Just in case it comes in handy," I said as I looked at the ring. Emmett walked back in and I quickly put the ring away.

"What did you get at the store?" Rose asked as she went over to him. She wrapped her arms around him but quickly let go of him. "Were you smoking?" she asked.

"I needed a cigarette," he shrugged.

"So you went to the store to buy cigarettes?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"Emmett, you know I hate smoking," she said.

"It's one pack, Rose. It's not going to become a habit."

"What is with you tonight, Emmett?" she asked angrily.

"What?"

"First you beat up Edward because he's sleeping and in love with your sister. Now you're smoking? Where is the Emmett I fell in love with? Where's the Emmett I want to spend the rest of my life with?"

"Emmett," Esme sighed. "Give me the cigarettes." He handed the pack over to her. "Go home and wash up. We'll call you if we find out anything about Bella. Just pull yourself together."

"Come on, Em," Rose said as she grabbed his arm. "I'm driving. Thank you for everything," Rose said to us. I nodded. I went and sat on the couch again. I scrubbed my hands over my face.

"I screwed up, Mom," I whispered into my hands. "I screwed up so bad."

"What do you mean, sweetie?" she asked as she came to sit by me and started rubbing my back.

"I should have waited. She was going to break up with him anyways. I just made him angry. But in the back of my head I knew. I knew I shouldn't have slept with her. I wanted to. But it wasn't right. I'm the reason she's in the hospital fighting for her life right now," I cried. Tears were streaming down my cheeks again.

"This isn't your fault, Edward," she said seriously. "No one could have known this would happen."

"He was terrible to her, Mom. But she kept taking him back. She told me she was fine. He never did anything around me but I would see her crying when I would get home from a shift or she would come home crying. She wouldn't listen to me when I told her that maybe she should break it off."

"She's stubborn. She goes for what she wants."

"And that's one of the reasons I love her. But, I don't think she really wanted Jacob. I think she wanted a distraction from my relationship with Tanya. And now Tanya's," I could finish my sentence. I made my hand into a fist and brought it up to my mouth.

The telephone went off and I quickly made my way to it. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw Carlisle's number. I ripped it off the receiver.

"Dad?" I answered. "Is Bella okay?"

"She's doing well so far. I'm not finished yet. I have Dr. Uley helping me with the surgery. I just wanted to call to keep you updated. She's been stabbed three times. Two of them missed any vital organs but one of them hit her uterus. I'm doing the best I can to repair it but I can't guarantee she is going to have an easy time when she wants to have children. How are you guys over there? Is your mother okay?"

"We're fine. We let everyone know."

"Okay. I'll let you know when I'm done. It shouldn't be too much longer now. Just a few more repairs and then stitches."

"Thank you," I said before hanging up. I leaned onto the counter and ran my hands through my hair in relief that she was going to be okay. I picked up the phone and called Rose.

"Hello?" she answered with a sigh.

"Hey Rose, it's me," I said softly.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Yeah, Carlisle just called. She's going to make it. Her uterus is damaged though. Carlisle is doing everything he can."

"Shit," Rose muttered. "She really wants children. I'm just glad she's okay. Thank you for telling me, Edward."

"Yeah," I sighed. "How's Emmett?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him. He's on the couch and I'm in the room."

"Do you want me to come talk to him?"

"Please," she said with relief in her voice.

"I'll be right over." I hung up the phone and went back into the living room.

"What did your father say?" she asked.

"Bella's going to be fine," I smiled.

"What a relief," she said as she put her hand over her heart.

"I need to go talk to Emmett," I said as I picked up my keys.

"Edward, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I have to."

"Okay. I'll call you if your father calls."

"Thanks. Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." I kissed her on the cheek before walking out. I got into my Volvo and drove towards Emmett's apartment. When I got there Rose was walking out with a suitcase.

"Rose," I called but she waved me off and walked past me. "Rosalie," I said as I jogged towards her. "Wait," I said as I grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me Edward," she said angrily.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I can't deal with Emmett's behavior right now," she said.

"What's he doing?"

"He's dealing with this terribly. He's knocked over almost everything in our apartment. I told him I'm going to go stay with my mom until he can cool off. He's scaring me."

"Just wait here. Don't go to your mom's. I'll talk to him."

"I'm going Edward. I know he's upset about what's happened to Bella. I'm upset too. She's my best friend. She's the whole reason I know Emmett. But he can't act this way," she said as she pulled her arm from my grip. She walked to her BMW and looked at me sadly before getting in. I ran up the stairs to Emmett's apartment and banged on the door.

"Rosie?" Emmett asked as he opened the door. "Shit," he groaned. I pushed through the small opening into his apartment. It was a mess.

"Emmett, what the hell did you do?" I asked.

"What do you care?"

"You just let an amazing woman walk out on you," I said as I pointed to the door. "I understand that your sister is in the hospital but she's going to be fine. My dad just called me to tell me that she is going to be fine. You're over here acting like an immature asshole which is making this whole thing worse." Emmett clenched his fists at his sides.

"Stay out of my relationship with Rose, Edward," he said angrily.

"I'll stay out of your relationship with her when you stay out of my relationship with Bella."

"That's totally different! You're dating my sister!"

"Yes Emmett, I'm dating your sister. Your sister who thinks you are happy that we're together. She's happy with me. She hasn't cried since Jacob made her cry. I think I'm good for her, Emmett."

"I think my parents made it pretty clear before they died that you weren't right for her."

"That was senior year, Emmett. Two years before they died. I think they may have changed their mind in that time. They would be proud of Bella even if she chose a homeless guy off the streets. If that's who she loved then they would be proud of her."

"Don't tell me what they would be proud of. I know what would make them feel proud."

"Then why are you acting like this? They wouldn't be proud of you like this. You are ruining your relationship with your girlfriend. You're trying to ruin your sister's relationship with me!"

"Stay out of my relationship with Rose," he said again.

"I'm not going to stop dating Bella because you don't think I'm good enough for her," I said as my phone went off. "It's Carlisle," I said as I looked up at him. "Yeah?" I answered.

"I just finished in surgery. She's fine. She's in her own room now. You can come down to see her if you'd like."

"Thanks," I said as I hung up.

"What did he say?" Emmett asked, his mood changed from angry to anxious.

"She's fine. She's out of surgery. Would you like me to drive you down there?"

"I need to go pick up Rose," he sighed.

"Good luck," I nodded. He didn't respond. I walked out and quickly went down to my car. I sped off towards the hospital. I decided to call my mom.

"Hello?" she answered sniffling.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine," she sighed.

"I'm coming to pick you up. Bella's out of surgery."

"Okay." I hung up the phone and turned around to pick her up. When I pulled in she was waiting for me outside the house. She walked over to the car and got in.

"Why were you crying?" I asked.

"Everything that happened earlier caught up with me, that's all," she sighed.

"It's going to be all right," I frowned as I rubbed her arm. She nodded. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

"What did Emmett have to say?"

"That Charlie and Renee wouldn't approve of my dating Bella. He wants me to stay out of his relationship but he can't stay out of mine," I scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"Emmett and Rose aren't on the best of terms right now."

"What a shame," she frowned. I pulled into a parking spot and we got out. I walked through the doors but Esme stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I went back out to her.

"N-nothing," she stuttered. Fear was clear in her eyes.

"Mom, if you're not comfortable."

"No, no, just give me a minute," she sighed. She closed her eyes for a second and drew in a deep breath. She grabbed my hand when she opened her eyes and stepped into the hospital. She looked warily at the elevator.

"We're taking the stairs," I assured her. We walked up the two flights of stairs to the recovery waiting room. We sat down in some chairs and waited for Carlisle to come out to get us.

The police had cleared out by now. Everything was going to back to normal. Or, what seemed like normal. An act put on by the doctors so the patients wouldn't worry. Outside of the rooms, though, you could tell doctors were grieving the loss of Tanya and were worried for Bella.

Tanya was well liked throughout the hospital. She was on good terms with almost everyone. She was welcomed by everyone. There wasn't a single person who had anything bad to say about her. No doubt she will be missed by every single doctor in this hospital.

"Edward," Mom said, bringing me from my thoughts. I looked at her. I then realized we weren't alone. I looked up and saw Carlisle. I stood abruptly.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine. She should be waking up in an hour or so."

"Thank you so much," I cried as I hugged him.

"She's in room eight. Before you go in there though, go up to OB/GYN and see Margaret and Drake. They want some answers." I hesitated before going down to OB/GYN. I took a huge breath through my nose and let it out through my mouth. Images of what I saw mere hours ago flashed through my head. Bella lying in her blood on the floor. Tanya's lifeless eyes as they stared off into nothing.

I shook my head clear of the thoughts and made my way towards Margaret's room. I knocked on the door before entering. Margaret was holding the baby in the bed with Drake at her side in a chair. Margaret's parent's and Drake's mother were sitting in chairs across the room. Everyone looked up at me as I walked in.

"Edward," Margaret called to me.

"Hi," I smiled weakly.

"How's Bella?"

"She's fine. She just got out of surgery."

"That's great," she sighed.

"How are you guys?"

"A little shaken up, but we're good," she smiled. "Would you like to meet our daughter?"

"I would love to," I smiled. "What's her name?" I asked as I walked over to the bed. Mar handed me the small bundle.

"Brie Isabella." I looked at Margaret and smiled.

"She's beautiful," I smiled down at the child. "When are you guys able to leave?"

"Tomorrow." I looked up at the clock.

"I should probably head up to Bella's room," I sighed. "Bye, guys," I said as I handed Brie back to Margaret.

"Bye," she smiled. I walked out and up to Bella's room. I made my way to room eight and entered. I sighed a breath of relief when I saw her. She was paler than normal and her hair was flat. She had bruises and stitches on her face. She was alive, though, and for that I was forever grateful. I hesitantly walked over to the chair next to her bed and sat in it. I pulled her tiny hand into both of mine and placed a soft kiss on it.

"I love you, Bella. I meant it when I told you earlier," I whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear me. "No matter what Emmett says I will _never_ leave you. Not until you want me to. Say the words and I'm gone. But until then, you aren't getting rid of me." I held her hand in mine as I rested my head on her bed. I closed my eyes and waited for Bella to wake up.

BPOV

_It's too sunny out for today. Aren't funerals supposed to be rainy and dreary? I mean, there's an overcast and it looks like it could rain soon but the sun is shining bright._

_ I stood in the sun wearing a knee length black strapless dress. My hair was partially pulled back in a large clip and I was wearing my blue leopard Ray Bans. I watched as my parents were lowered into their grave side-by-side. I sniffled and wiped my tears that had fallen past the rim of my sunglasses._

_ I felt Edward pull me to his side. I wrapped both of my arms around his waist. Once they were lowered into the ground I let go of him._

_ "You okay?" he whispered, knowing the answer already._

_ "I will be," I said mechanically. I bent my leg so I could grab my shoe before repeating with the other. "Hold these," I said._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "I just need some time," I said as I took off running. I ran out of the graveyard and past the cars. I ran as far as my feet would take me. Until my lungs burned with the need for air. I was at the local park. Seeing as most children weren't out of school for the summer yet, the park was deserted. I climbed up one of the play structures and sat down. I brought my knees up to my chest and tried to hold myself together. I rested my forehead on my knees and ran my fingers across my stitches on my head._

_ Sobs burst from my mouth. I had killed my parents. They would be here if I didn't want to go home to change. I looked fine in that skirt and shirt. I didn't have to change. _

_Ever since Edward and I broke up, I'll admit, we weren't the same. I didn't let him see but I was really hurt by our break-up. He told me he didn't want to ruin our friendship but I'm not quite sure I believe him. Ever since then I have done whatever I could to impress him whenever I saw him. Hence my wanting to go home and change._

_I felt so much pain and anger and frustration I was about to burst. _

_ I was pretty much moved into Emmett's apartment. I took over their guest room. I could tell I was becoming a burden. I was always in my room. I never wanted to talk to them. I was pretty much a freeloader._

_ I felt my phone go off and I answered it._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Where are you?" Emmett asked._

_ "I just needed to get away."_

_ "Well, I'm going to pick you up. It's about to rain. Where are you?"_

_ "I'll be home later."_

_ "Bella," he sighed warily. _

_ "Trust me, Em," I pleaded._

_ "Can you just let me know where you are? So that I know you're safe."_

_ "I'm at the park Mom and Dad used to bring us to."_

_ "Okay. Call me when you want to come home." I refrained from making a remark about the apartment not being home because of everything that has happened today._

_ "Okay," I said as I hung up. I took off my Ray Bans and looked at the sky. The clouds were rolling by quickly, darker ones filling their places. The wind had picked up from a light breeze to a gust. My hair whipped against the clip and I pulled it out and put it in my clutch bag. _

_ Rain started pelting my skin leaving cool drops in its path. I leaned my head back against the wall of the wooden play structure and closed my eyes, letting the rain soak me. A clap of thunder made me jump and my eyes flew open. I saw a bolt of lightning strike by the swing set. I looked up at the sky and saw it was almost black._

_ I scooted over to the corner of the play structure where there was more of a cover above my head. I wasn't ready to go back to the apartment but the rain seemed to have different plans for me._

_ "Bella!" I heard a voice call my name. I decided to ignore it. I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chest again. I heard someone come up the play structure and come over to me. "Shit, B, you're soaked," Edward muttered. He lifted me up and I groaned._

_ "Put me down. I want to stay here," I said through chattering teeth._

_ "In this storm? Hell no. Besides, you're freezing," he said as he carried me down from the structure. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me to his car. He set me down and opened my door._

_ "Take off your wet dress," he instructed._

_ "I don't have anything under it?" I questioned._

_ "I know. I'm getting you a blanket from my trunk." I took off my dress and watched Edward walk around to his trunk. He was wearing his dress pants and white button up shirt from the funeral. His suit coat was probably in the car. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his wet shirt clung to his skin. You could see the paleness of his chest through the fabric. He handed me a blanket. I wrapped myself in it before getting into the car. I buckled myself in and Edward turned the heat up all the way._

_ "I'm wet, not hypothermic," I sighed._

_ "But you could become hypothermic, smartass," he shot back. I sighed and looked out the window. Edward eventually placed his hand on my knee and rubbed it reassuringly. "It'll get better," he said._

_ "Don't tell me that," I said snottily. "You can't possibly expect me to believe that."_

_ "But it's true."_

_ "You don't know that. You've never killed your parents."_

_ "You didn't kill them! What is it going to take to get you to believe that?"_

_ "The day my parents tell me I didn't kill them will make me believe that what you say is true." We stopped talking after that. I rested my head against the head rest and closed my eyes._

I woke up in a hospital room with a throbbing pain in my stomach. I went to wipe my eyes but one of my hands was weighed down. I looked to see Edward sitting next to me. He had his head resting on the bed and my hand in his. I carefully maneuvered to sit up and brought my free hand to his hair. I ran my fingers through the silky locks. Edward groaned. He shot his eyes open and abruptly sat up straight.

"Bella!" he said, shocked. "You're awake!"

"Yeah," I nodded with a smile. His shocked expression turned into a grin. "How long have I been out?"

"Well it's been," he stopped to look at his watch, "Fifteen hours since you went into the O.R." I nodded. "Are you thirsty? Do you need anything?"

"Water?" Edward got up and went over to the sink and filled a cup with water. He came back over and handed it to me. "Thanks," I smiled. Everything from what happened came rushing back to me and I gasped and started coughing.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Tanya," I choked out. Edward looked away from the bed. Tears were in his eyes. "No," I whispered. He nodded. Tears brimmed in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. _She's dead and it's all my fault. I let this happen. I should have stopped him._

"Esme?"

"She's fine. She's at home. She'll be here later today."

"Margaret and Drake."

"They're leaving tomorrow. They're daughter is beautiful," he smiled.

"Have they named her yet?"

"Yes. Her name is Brie Isabella." I smiled at that.

"Where's Jacob?" I whispered almost inaudibly.

"He's dead, Bella. He killed himself in front of Esme." I brought both of my hands up to cover my face. I shook my head and cried softly.

"Dammit!" I yelled. Edward placed his hand on my arm and rubbed it. After a few minutes I looked up at him.

"What happened to your eye and lip?" I asked, noticing his black eye and split lip.

"Emmett and I got in a fight."

"What?" I asked as I used my arms to help me sit up. I winced at the pain as my stomach stretched.

"Baby, don't," he said, encouraging me to just lie down.

"What do you mean you got in a fight?"

"He needs to tell you this."

"I'm asking _you_," I said getting irritated.

"But Emmett should be telling you."

"Then get him in here. You both can tell me."

"I don't think we should be in the same room right now," he said sheepishly as he looked down at the sheets. I sighed and looked away from him. He got up and walked out. I stared angrily at the door, willing it to open. I gave up and looked down at the sheets and bit my lip.

A knock on the door grabbed my attention. I looked up as Emmett came in. He didn't have a scratch on him that I could see. Either Edward didn't do any damage or I couldn't see where Edward hit. Emmett sat by my bed and looked at me.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I smiled weakly.

"How do you feel?"

"I've been better."

"Are you in pain?"

"No. I'm confused as to why my boyfriend and my brother were fighting."

"We were just joking around."

"Then why does he have a split lip and a black eye? Why does he not want to be in the same room as you?" Emmett looked away from me. "Emmett. Tell me."

"I sort of blamed him for you getting hurt," he mumbled while looking down at the floor.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I asked, anger slightly showing through my voice.

"Because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants until you broke up with Jacob," he grumbled.

"Emmett Cullen!" I scolded. "That wasn't just _his_ choice! I had a say in the matter too! This wasn't his fault." Emmett was silent. "So, what? Are you not okay with us dating anymore?"

"I was never okay with you dating, Bella," he sighed.

"But at the party," I knitted my eyebrows together.

"I lied at the party. I didn't want to ruin your good mood. You had just played the guitar since, well, you know. You looked so happy."

"You should have told me the _truth_, Emmett," I said angrily.

"Well, I'm telling you the truth now. I don't like that you're dating Edward. I think this is a bad decision. I feel you could find someone a hell of a lot better for you."

"This doesn't change anything between Edward and me. We're still going to date. We're in love, Emmett."

"God, stop with the love talk. This is ridiculous."

"No, Emmett, you're being ridiculous. Why can't you just accept this?"

"Because I'm not going to stand by and watch him hurt you!"

"Then don't." Emmett got up and stomped to the door.

"Don't come running to me when he breaks your heart. I'm not picking it up anymore." He opened the door and slammed it after him. Rose came in right after.

"I heard," she said sheepishly. I shook my head and wiped away a few tears.

"He's an asshole," I whimpered.

"I know, honey," she said as she came to sit on my bed. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," I sniffled.

"Emmett and I are taking a break."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I couldn't put up with the way he was acting last night. He was out of line."

"So you broke up with him?"

"We're just taking a break. He needs to get his shit together." I sighed and frowned. "Don't worry yourself over Emmett and me. We'll be fine." I nodded. "I'll let Edward come back in." She patted my leg and stood up. She walked over to the door. She turned to wink at me before walking out.

Edward came in a few moments later. He sat in the chair and held my hand.

"I'm sorry," I said as I looked at him. He opened his mouth to stop me but I beat him to it. "Emmett was out of line."

"Don't be sorry for what he did." It was silent for a minute.

"This isn't your fault," I whispered.

"But it is," he sighed.

"No its not."

"If I would have just kept my feelings in check one more day you wouldn't be in here."

"It's not like you were the only one with the feelings Edward." He shook his head. "What's the damage?" I asked.

"What?" he asked taken by surprise.

"How messed up am I from this?" I sighed. He looked at me with a pained expression as he realized what I was saying.

"Two of the stabs didn't hit any organs. One of them, though, hit your uterus," he said slowly.

"W-what does that mean?" I asked without looking at him. I knew exactly what it meant but I needed to hear it. Make sure it was actually happening.

"Carlisle did the best he could to repair it but there's no guarantee," he started but I cut him off.

"Cut to the chase, Edward."

"It's not likely that you can hold a pregnancy throughout the whole term." My breathing became staggered and I bit my lip to choke back the sobs. Edward got up on the bed with me and held me in his arms. He kissed my hair as I cried into his shoulder. I ignored the pain shooting through my abdomen from my uneven breathing.

Edward started humming to me the way he used to when we were kids. It was always the same song: Claire de Lune. I calmed down after a while of listening to Edward's humming.

"I know you really want children," he whispered. I nodded. "There are other opportunities to have children, love. Like adoption."

"I know." There was a knock on the door and Carlisle walked in.

"Oh! Bella, I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Thanks Carlisle," I half-smiled.

"Edward, off the bed," Carlisle motioned for him to move. I untangled myself from his grasp and he got up. Carlisle came over to me. "I'm going to check out your stitches, make sure they're okay," he told me before removing the blanket. He pulled my gown to the side and revealed my stomach. It was stitched together in three places. I went to rub my temples but stopped when I felt a sharp pain and the scratchiness of stitches.

_"Now you can have a scar like mine when you die."_ Jacob's words ran through my mind.

"Bella, honey, calm down," Carlisle's voice called to me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I realized I was breathing heavily, my hand still touching the stitches.

"She's having a panic attack," Edward said. I felt like I couldn't get any air. My lungs weren't being filled enough. I felt my bed shift so I was sitting up more. Edward got on the bed with me and moved my hand from my face. He pulled my face gently to look at his.

"Bella, baby, calm down. You're okay." He picked up my hand and put it on his heart. "Focus on my heartbeat and my breathing. Try to match it." I looked at him and tried slowing my breathing. It soon slowed and tears started rolling down my cheeks. Edward pulled me to his chest. "I've got you," he whispered. "You're fine."

"I'll leave you two alone. You can go home tomorrow Bella," Carlisle said before he walked out. Edward ran his hand through my hair before kissing it. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. After a few minutes Edward broke the silence.

"Alice wants you to call her," he murmured. I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Can I borrow your phone?" He shifted so he could pull his phone out of his back pocket. He handed it to me and I turned it on. I entered Alice's number onto the touch screen and pressed send. I held the phone up to my ear and listened to the ringing.

"Edward?" Alice answered. "Is Bella okay?"

"Hi Booboo," I smiled softly.

"Ah! Booboo!" she squealed. "How are you? Are you okay? What the hell happened? I was so worried!"

"Alice," I laughed lightly. "Calm down. I'm good. I'm fine. I'll explain everything when you get home."

"I won't be home until next week," she said and I could hear the pout in her voice.

"And I'll still be here to explain it next week."

"You better," she threatened.

"Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon."

"Okay," she chirped. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there!"

"Its fine, Al. Love you Booboo."

"Love you too Booboo," she giggled. I pressed the red phone icon on the touchscreen and handed the phone back to Edward. He kissed my temple as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Try getting some sleep. It's almost ten," he said.

"Don't leave, please."

"Never," he smiled. I settled my head on his chest again and closed my eyes.

XOXO

Carlisle gave me strict instructions the next morning to take it easy for the next couple of weeks. That meant limited working hours, limited amount of time I can stand at a time, limited reach and lifting, and – the worst part – absolutely no sex. I was told no medicines that aren't prescribed by him. So no birth control, no Aspirin, no Motrin. Only the pain killers and steroids he prescribed.

After I was given permission to leave Edward had to help me put on my shirt. It was embarrassing to have to stand in front of him with a huge stitched-up gash on my stomach. My face turned a bright red and I looked away from him as he helped me.

"Bella," Edward pulled me from my thoughts. I looked over at him. He was in the driver's side of his Volvo. "Do you want something to eat?" I shook my head. "What's wrong?" he frowned at my silence.

"Everything," I said shortly. He reached over and took my hand. He squeezed it in his. "I feel so guilty," I whispered.

"Why?"

"Because Esme isn't herself after seeing Jacob kill himself. She isn't cheerful and reassuring like she always is. And it's my fault Tanya's dead," I started.

"Don't even think that," Edward said harshly. "This isn't your fault."

"But it is!" I argued. "If I would have done something. I could have – I shouldn't have…"

"Bella, stop," he said with a tone of finality.

"I shouldn't have slept with you that night," I finished my though anyways. Edward's hand dropped mine and went to the steering wheel. He gripped it tight enough to make his knuckles white. I pulled out my phone to call Emmett. It rang once and went to voicemail. He blocked my call. He didn't want to talk to me. "Let me out," I said calmly. Edward didn't answer me or even acknowledge that I spoke. I glared at him until we came to a stop at a stop light. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Bella!" Edward called angrily. I started walking away from him. When the light turned green he followed me and parallel parked on the side of the road. "Get back in the car," he growled.

"Why? So I can be ignored?" I asked.

"I wasn't ignoring you."

"Oh, so you didn't hear me when I told you to let me out of the car?" I spat.

"Why the hell do you want out of the car anyway?"

"Because you're pissed, Emmett's pissed, hell, even I'm pissed."

"Yeah, I'm pissed Bella. I'm pissed and I'm hurt. Emmett's pissed at me, not you."

"He's pissed at both of us."

"Whatever," he said as he started walking to his car.

"Where are you going?" I called. He didn't acknowledge me. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He whipped around.

"What, Bella? I'm not going to just stand here and fight."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What did you expect, Bella? Emmett told me the same thing. Now I know that you feel that way too. That just makes me thrilled," he spat sarcastically.

"Sorry for being honest," I answered in the same tone before turning serious. "Maybe we should see other people."

"Fine by me," he huffed. I started walking away and he got in the car and drove off. I let out an angry groan before pulling my phone out again. I dialed Alice's number and brought my phone up to my ear.

"Aloha," she giggled.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Edward and I broke up."

"What? Why?"

"I told him I shouldn't have slept with him and we got in a fight. But whatever," I shrugged even though she couldn't see.

"Yeah, go ahead and stay at our apartment. You just have to be out before we get home next week."

"You won't have to worry about that. Thanks Booboo."

"You're welcome. Bye." She hung up and I walked the few blocks to Alice's apartment complex. I walked up the few flights of stairs and used the spare key to open the door. When I was inside I called Rose.

"Hello?"

"Hey, could you go to my apartment and get me clothes for tonight and tomorrow?"

"Where are you?"

"Alice's apartment."

"And you're not home because?"

"I broke up with Edward."

"What?"

"Yeah, so can you do this for me?"

"Yeah. I'm going to pick up some ice cream too and we're going to have a girl's night."

"Okay." I hung up and settled into Alice's apartment. She had two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and two bathrooms. Alice painted the interior herself, choosing her own color schemes.

There was a knock on the door about ten minutes later. I went over to the door and looked out. Rose stood there with a bag full of ice cream and a bag of my clothes.

"Thanks," I smiled. I pulled her into a hug and she set the bags down before hugging me. I bent down to lift my bag and Rose stopped me.

"I've got it," she said and picked it up. She put two cartons of Ben and Jerry's on the counter and put the rest in the freezer. We went out to Alice's collection of chick flicks and pulled a bunch out. We popped in Bride Wars and began eating our ice cream.

"So what happened between you and Edward?"

"We got in a fight because I said that I shouldn't have slept with him the night before I broke up with Jacob." Rose shook her head. "How are you and Emmett?"

"Still taking a break. He needs to grow up before I get back with him." I nodded in understanding. We turned to the movie and watched it for a while. I shifted uncomfortably as the pain medicine started wearing off.

"You okay?" Rose asked after a while of my shifting.

"Yeah," I grimaced. "My stomach's hurting."

"Where are your pain meds?" I looked around for my purse. I went into the kitchen but it wasn't there.

"Shit," I sighed. "Edward's car." I stood up and went to Alice's pantry. "She has to have some Motrin around here somewhere."

"Bella, are you sure you should take Motrin? Didn't Carlisle give you specific instructions?"

"Yeah, but what's a little Motrin going to do?"

"Bella, wait until we get your pain meds. You shouldn't chance this."

"It hurts," I whined as I closed the pantry doors and turned to face Rose.

"Then come on," she said as she motioned for me to follow her. She headed to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To get your meds."

"I don't want to see Edward, Rose," I groaned. There was a knock on the door and I went over and looked through the peephole. It was Edward. He had my purse. I mouthed "answer it" to Rose and went around the corner so I was out of sight.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Rose asked when she opened the door.

"Is Bella here?" he asked desperately as he came in. He walked into the hall and I moved farther away from them.

"No. I haven't talked to her since yesterday."

"Shit. I messed up Rose. I messed up so fucking bad," he said sadly.

"Come in and tell me what happened," she said. I quickly tiptoed into one of the bedrooms so I wouldn't be seen. What was she doing? I heard the soft creak from them sitting on the couch. Edward explained to Rose about our fight. My pain was increasing. The dull throbbing began a sharp pain and a burning sensation. I slid down the wall and held onto my stomach. _Rose, hurry up,_ I thought. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Uh, I bought a cat?" Rose lied lamely.

"Is Bella here?" he asked annoyed. Nothing was said but footsteps came towards the room. _Please go past; please go past,_ I pleaded in my mind. The light flipped on and Edward was in the doorway. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked as he knelt in front of me.

"Nothing. Just give me my damn pain meds," I said angrily. He searched my purse and eventually pulled out an orange medicine container. He read the label and popped the top off. He handed me two pills. "Water," I said shortly. He got up and went to get water. He came back and handed me the opened bottle. I popped the pills in my mouth and took a huge swig of water. The pills slid down my throat effortlessly.

"It's going to take about ten minutes for the pain to ease," Edward said as he sat in front of me. He placed his hand on my knee comfortingly. I pushed it away.

"You should leave," I whispered.

"Bella," he pleaded. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Why are you sorry?" I scoffed.

"For reacting the way I did." I looked away from him and tried paying attention to anything besides him and the pain. "Please come home."

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Look, I know we're broken up but we can go back to sleeping in our own rooms. You don't have to talk to me or look at me. Just please. Come home."

"I'm staying here tonight." He got up without another word and left, leaving my purse and medicine behind. I sat there for another few minutes until the pain started to ease. I got up slowly and walked out to the living room where Rose was cleaning up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Peachy," I replied sarcastically. I went over to help Rose pick up.

"No, sit," she instructed. I sighed but sat on the couch.

"Is this what you really want, Bella?" Rose asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't want to talk about Edward. I thought this was a girls' night."

"It was. But now it's a 'let's help Bella figure out what she wants' night. Why did the breaking up thought even enter your head?"

"Emmett," I sighed.

"Don't let him ruin your relationship with Edward," she scolded softly.

"I'm just so confused, Rose. I love him but my parents wouldn't be proud of how we started dating. The last thing my parents would feel towards me now would be pride."

"You're right, Bella. They wouldn't feel proud of you right now. You're sitting here while the man that loves you is at your apartment feeling like he fucked up. You're ruining your relationship that I know for a fact your parents would love. Now stop sitting here sulking and go home to Edward."

"You don't understand, Rose," I started.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Bella," she said aggravated. "You love him, right?" I nodded and averted my eyes to the floor. "Then what the hell are you still doing here?" I looked up at her playful expression with sorrowful eyes.

"It's not that simple."

"Oh, but it is," she smiled.

"I need to fix things with Emmett first."

"Fix things with Emmett tomorrow. Go home to Edward. Don't make him wait any longer."

"Give me a ride?" I sighed.

"Anytime," she grinned. She dropped me off at my apartment and I slowly made my way up the stairs. I got my keys out of my purse and unlocked the door. I stepped inside and saw Edward lying on the couch with an arm hanging over his eyes and the other hanging off the side. There was an empty beer bottle on the floor by the armrest. I smiled and quietly closed the door behind me. I took off my shoes and tip toed over to the couch. I carefully hitched my leg over him so I didn't hurt myself and wake him up. I straddled his lap and leaned down to kiss his pouty lips.

He groaned in his sleep and sighed. I kissed my way to his ear.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry and I love you." I pulled away from his ear to look at him. He removed his arm from his eyes and opened them. He looked at me groggily.

"You know, you always seem to wake me up," he grunted. "I thought you were staying at Alice's."

"The only problem with that was you weren't with me. I sent you here. The only plausible thing to do then would be to come here and," I rambled.

"Shut up," he mumbled as he brought my face to his. He captured my lips in his and I felt at home. I rested my hands on his shoulders and he held my face between his.

"I love you," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you," I echoed. I pulled back to look at him. He smiled softly up at me. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier," I said, my cheeks turning pink. He found my hands and entwined them with his.

"Shh, it's fine," he smiled. "You're here now and that's all that matters."

"It's not fine, though," I mumbled. "I'm hurt, Edward. And I'm scared and confused. Whenever something good happens someone close to me dies. Haven't you noticed that?"

"Bella, don't say that. You know that's not true."

"I graduated and my parents died. I finally have a relationship with you and Tanya dies." Tears started falling down my cheeks. Edward dropped one of my hands to reach up and wipe my tears away.

"And when you got your job? When you graduated with a medical degree? No one died." I stayed silent and sniffled. "See, you know you're wrong about people dying when you get something good."

"I'm like the angel of death, Edward."

"You're definitely an angel. But not of death," he smiled amused. I slapped him chest lightly.

"I'm being serious, asshole."

"And I am too. You're not the angel of death."

"Then I'm the kiss of death." He pulled my face down to his and kissed me.

"I'm not dead," he whispered. I sighed and pulled away. I played with the fabric of his t-shirt.

"You don't understand," I whispered sadly.

"No, Bella, you don't understand," he responded. "Your parents didn't die because of you. They died because of Jacob. Tanya didn't die because of you. She died because of Jacob. Jacob didn't die because of you. He died because of himself. Do you see a pattern here?"

"Yeah, they're all scenarios that revolve around me." Edward sighed unhappily.

"You're so fucking stubborn." I tried to get off of him but he held my legs down.

"Let go of me," I whined. "I just want to go to bed."

"No you don't. You're just trying to get away from me because I offended you."

"Sometimes I hate being your best friend," I mumbled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, right," he snorted. My lip twitched up before I composed myself. "Saw that," he chimed. "How's your stomach?" he asked as he tried lifting my shirt.

"Don't," I whined and swatted his hands away. I looked away and blush from my embarrassment crept up my cheeks.

"Why are you being shy with me?"

"It's embarrassing," I mumbled.

"You have no need to be embarrassed, love. It's only me."

"Just please don't," I whispered. He sighed but let go of me. I got up off of him and went to my room. I stripped out of my pants and carefully took my shirt off, wincing slightly as my skin stretched. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top before crawling into bed. I pulled my blanket up over me and cuddled with my pillow.

I felt the bed dip beside me and fingers run through my hair. His lips brushed against my shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered. "And I know this is hard for you, but please don't feel embarrassed."

"I love you," I mumbled. I relaxed into his chest and he wrapped an arm around me being careful not to touch my stitches. I closed my eyes and was consumed by sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! I am going to update Forget Me Not next and then work on the next chapter for this story!**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	7. It'll Get Better

Just Friends

Chapter 7 – It'll Get Better

EPOV

Bella's voice woke me from sleeping.

"No," she whimpered. "Leave her alone! No!"

"Bella," I shook her shoulder. I knelt over her and cupped her face in my palm. "Bella, wake up," I called and rubbed her cheek.

"No! Stop!" she screamed frantically.

"Bella, wake up!"

"Edward!" she screamed. "Help!"

"Baby, I'm right here! Wake up!" Her eyes shot open and her breathing was heavy. She sat up and wrapped her arms around me. I held her to me and she cried into my shoulder.

"I've got you," I kissed her shoulder. "You're okay." She nodded into my shoulder. She moved to get comfier and winced. "What's wrong?" I asked as I let her go.

"Pain meds," she winced. I got up from the bed and quickly went into the kitchen to get Bella's meds and some water. I came back into the room and handed her the water before dumping two of the tablets out of the orange container. I handed them to her and she popped both of them into her mouth and chased it with water. I took the empty glass from her and set in on the bedside table.

"Come here," I said as I laid down and held my arms out for her. Tears were still wetting her cheeks but she wasn't making a sound. She slowly laid down and winced slightly. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled my head into her soft hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, but I could tell she was lying.

"Don't lie to me, B."

"I don't want to sleep," she whispered.

"Nightmares?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. It's just like everything replays in my head." I kissed the top of her head. "It'll get better, it just takes time."

"I love you," she sighed.

"I love you too," I mumbled into her hair. I started humming Claire de Lune softly into her ear and she was asleep minutes later.

The alarm clock went off what seemed like moments later.

"Make it stop," Bella whined. I pounded on the snooze button.

"It's your alarm, babe," I mumbled.

"I don't want to work. Can I call in injured?" she giggled.

"Funny, but no," I chuckled. "It's time to get up." I sat up and went into the bathroom. I turned the water on for Bella before walking back out to find her curled up with my pillow.

"Babe, come on," I chuckled. "The shower's running for you." She sighed and got up. Her shirt had ridden up during the night and her stitches were exposed. She noticed my staring and pulled her shirt down.

"They're stitches for Christ sake," she muttered agitated. "You've given stitches to kids before. You know what they look like. So stop staring."

"Sorry," I mumbled guiltily. She got up and went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her; effectively showing I'm not wanted in there.

I laid on the bed and let Bella's sent engulf me.

BPOV

Maybe I was being too harsh on Edward. I mean, he's just as scared about this as I am right? It's not his fault for staring. Any normal person would.

I slowly took my shirt off, exposing my stitches. I stared at them and turned to the side to see them from a different view. I sighed before pulling my shorts and panties off and getting into the shower. The water stung slightly as it washed over my stomach. The water turned a dilute red from the excess blood. I sighed before trying to wash my hair. I raised my right arm and winced as the skin stretched. I lowered my hand and sighed agitated.

"Edward," I called. I got out and unlocked the door before getting back in the shower.

"Yeah?" he called from outside the door.

"Can you help me?" He came in and shut the door again.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," I said softly but loud enough for him to hear over the running water. He was in a few moments later. I saw him glancing at my stitches and I looked away as blush crept onto my cheeks. He gently pulled my chin towards him so I would look him in the eye.

"You're beautiful," he whispered before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto his hair with one hand.

"I'm sorry I've been so moody," I whispered when we broke apart.

"You have every right to be moody, love," he smiled. "Now, what did you need help with?"

"Washing my hair." He chuckled before kissing me. He washed and conditioned my hair for me. Once he was done I washed my body, being careful around the stitches, and we got out. I dried my body and wrapped the towel around me. I walked out and pulled out a black single strapped dress. I put on a black thong and a strapless bra before slipping into the dress. I went back into the bathroom where Edward was brushing his teeth, wearing only a towel. Edward walked out as I started drying my hair. I straightened it and put light make-up on.

"You ready?" Edward asked as he came back into the bathroom. He was wearing black slacks and a black button up shirt.

"No," I said softly as I raked the mascara through my lashes.

"You're going to be fine," he insisted.

"What if her parents hate me?"

"They're great people Bella. And they know what happened."

"Which is exactly why they'll hate me."

"Bella, please stop thinking that way," he whined. I screwed the cap onto my mascara and set it down. I went to my room and grabbed a pair of scrubs, a long sleeved shirt and my tennis shoes and put them in a bag. I slipped on a pair of black sandals and me Edward in the living room. He came over to me and cupped my face in his hands."

"You're going to be fine," he said again. I nodded slightly. He leaned in and kissed me softly. When he pulled away he dropped his hands and took hold of one of my hands. We walked out to the Volvo and started driving to the funeral home. I pulled my legs up onto the seat and looked out the window. Edward placed his hand on my bent knee and rubbed his thumb along it.

He pulled into a parking spot and got out. He came over to my side and opened my door for me. I hesitantly got out and laced my fingers with Edward's.

"Relax," he whispered. I drew in a deep breath.

"I haven't been to one of these since my parents," I said softly.

"I'm here for you," he said and kissed my temple. I felt like my world was crashing down when we walked through the doors. Edward tightened his grip on my hand.

I looked down the aisle and saw the strawberry blonde hair that Tanya was known for, except this hair had flecks of silver in it. Edward towed me over to the woman.

"Kate," Edward said softly. She turned and looked at him.

"Edward," she whispered and threw her arms around his neck and I dropped his hand so he could wrap his around her back. "I'm so glad you're here. You meant so much to Tanya."

"She meant a lot to me too," he said. Kate let him go and looked at me.

"Bella," she smiled softly and hugged me. I felt the tears start falling down my cheeks and I bit my lip to choke back my sobs. She rubbed my back and let go. "Oh dear, I didn't mean to make you cry!" she exclaimed.

"I don't understand how you're so composed," I cried softly.

"God has a plan for everyone, honey," she explained. "His plan for her was a short one, but she did what she needed to in this world. Her plan was complete. You still have something left to do in this world, so he saved you." My sobs escaped my lips.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm so, so sorry. This shouldn't have happened."

"It was her time, Bella," Kate assured me. "My daughter lived a great life."

"I know, Kate," I cried. "But this is my fault and I feel so guilty."

"This isn't your fault, honey." She hugged me again and I tried gaining my composure.

"I'm sorry we can't stay longer, Kate, but Bella and I need to head to the hospital."

"I completely understand. Thank you both so much for coming." Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked out to the Volvo. We got in and I pulled my legs up onto the seat. I rested my head on my knees and let the tears fall freely.

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. We pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and Edward parked. I got out and grabbed my bag from the backseat.

"Bella," Edward called. I shut the door and looked at him over the car. "Are you okay?"

"No," I shook my head. I pushed away from the car and headed towards the hospital. I went up to pediatrics and into the staff locker room. I put my bag down and pulled out my scrubs and sports bra. I pulled the pants on before pulling my dress off. I pulled my sports bra over my strapless one and unhooked and removed the strapless bra. I pulled my long sleeve shirt over my head and layered my scrub shirt over it. I slipped on my socks and tennis shoes.

I pulled my hair up into a rubber band from my wrist. Opening my locker, I looked into the mirror I had hung in it. I wiped the smeared make-up off with a towel I had in my locker before placing everything in it. I went out and grabbed some paperwork before heading into one of the conference rooms. I plopped down into a chair and pulled my legs up. I used my legs as a desk as I filled out paperwork.

I felt eyes on me so I looked up and out the window at the reception desk. About five doctors looked in opposite directions or turned their backs. I shrugged it off and went back to my work. It wasn't long before I felt the eyes on me again. I got up and shut the blinds while everyone turned their gazes from me.

I ran a hand through my hair and went back to my paperwork.

After I finished it I took it back out to the reception counter. I went from there down to the cafeteria. I grabbed a salad and iced tea, paid for it and sat at an empty table. There were a few pediatric surgeons a few tables away from me that were talking.

"…Tanya Denali…"

"…How horrible…"

"…Did nothing wrong…"

"…Bella Swan lived…"

"…Her ex-boyfriend killed…"

"…She slept with…"

"…That's why he…"

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and threw out my half-eaten salad. I went over to their table.

"Sorry to eavesdrop but don't you all have something more important to do than sit around and talk about my life?" The looked up at me like deer in headlights. "If you wanted to know what happened you should have come to me instead of trying to figure it out yourself." I started walking away.

"Is it true the killer walked in on you and Cullen so he killed Tanya because she was dating Cullen?" someone asked.

"What about how you were there and begged him not to kill you but did nothing when it came to Tanya?" another asked, with anger. I pushed open the door and all but ran to the on-call room. I crawled onto one of the beds and sat down. I pulled my legs up to my chest and I let my tears fall. Quiet sobs escaped my mouth.

My cell phone went off in my pocket. I opened it and saw a text from Edward.

_Edward: Where are you? You left your pager in my car._

_ Bella: on-call room._

A few moments later Edward came into the room.

"Hey," he said before taking in my tears. "What's wrong?" he shut the door and came over to me. He pulled me into his arms and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I can't do this," I cried.

"What happened?"

"Some bitches were talking about what happened and when I confronted them they started asking me all of this made up shit. And when I was doing paperwork I had to close the blinds just so everyone would stop staring."

My beeper went off in Edward's hand.

"Dammit, I just want to go home," I sobbed.

"Hey, look at me," he said softly. I looked up at him and he wiped away my tears. "Stop crying. You're strong. Fuck the others. Let them believe what they want."

"You make it sound so easy," I sniffled.

"Come on," he said and got up. He held his hand out to me. I took in a deep breath before taking it. He wiped away my tears and smeared make-up with his thumbs. He kissed my forehead before leading me out of the on-call room.

"Go see your patient," He said before kissing me. "Love you."

"Love you too," I whispered. I grabbed the charts for my patient and walking to the room. I knocked on the door before entering.

XOXO

"Dr. Swan," Carlisle said after knocking on the door the exam room and coming in.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Can I speak to you?"

"Of course," I nodded. He stepped out and I turned back to my patient. "I'll be right back," I smiled. I walked out and closed the door.

"After this patient I want you to go home and get some rest. You've been here almost five hours."

"I'm normally here anywhere between twelve and eighteen hours, Carlisle."

"That was before your injury." I sighed and scowled slightly.

"Am I allowed to stop at Emmett's house on the way home?"

"Yes, you just need to sit down when you get there. You've been on your feet too long."

"Yes sir," I grumbled. I plastered a smile on my face before walking back into the room.

"Okay," I said cheerfully. "Hannah is just developing a cold. Drink lots of fluids and maybe some throat drops for the tenderness. If it gets worse bring her back and we'll prescribe her some medicine."

"Thank you Dr. Swan," Hannah's mother smiled.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day you two," I excused myself. I walked out to the reception counter and finished filling out the charts. Two arms wrapped around my waist and a pair of lips pressed against my neck.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hi," Edward murmured.

"I'm going to Emmett's house." I closed the chart binder and placed it in the bin.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I need to do this myself. And his house is only a few blocks from here."

"Okay, I love you," he smiled.

"Love you too." He leaned down and kissed me before I walked out. I walked down the sidewalk to Emmett's apartment.

When I got there I knocked on the door. Emmett opened it in sweats and a white beater.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked.

"Being the adult in this situation," I frowned. "Can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, come in," he said. "Have you talked to Rosie?"

"I talked to her yesterday, yes."

"Is she still really pissed at me?"

"She's not half as mad as I am at you. She's more upset and disappointed with the way you're acting towards all of this," I explained. "We need to have a serious talk about this."

"I knew this was coming," he groaned. "Come on," he said as he motioned for me to follow him into the living room. I sat on the couch and he sat on the opposite end.

"This isn't Edward's fault, Em," I started warily.

"See this from my perspective, Bella," he sighed obviously not liking how this is beginning. "You cheated on Jacob with Edward. Edward is the one guy Jacob couldn't stand. And then he caught you, right?" I nodded without making eye contact.

"The morning after," I added.

"That's still the same. You can't tell me that your cheating on him didn't give him incentive to seek revenge. To hurt you like you hurt him."

"There's no way any of us could have guessed Jacob would do something like that, Em."

"That doesn't make this right, though!" he raised his voice slightly. He sighed and spoke in a normal tone again. "Look, Edward's my best friend – was my best friend – but I can't just get over what he did, Bella. And I'm not talking about the cheating thing. I'm talking about him wanting to date you one minute and then deciding that it isn't right the next. He really hurt you Bella. Even though you didn't let him see, I saw."

"Emmett, that was years ago. We were in high school. We've done a lot of growing up since then. Please believe me when I say we're in love." Emmett sighed and looked at me with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I need some time to warm up to the idea of you and Edward being together."

"So does that mean you approve?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess." I reached over and hugged him before wincing. "Ow," I whined.

"Shit, what happened?" he asked panicked.

"I stretched my arm too far. I'm fine." I moved closer to him and hugged him. "I love you, Em."

"Love you too, Bells. Now, let's get you home. Would you like a ride?"

"Please," I smiled. We walked out to his Jeep and he drove me back to my apartment.

"You okay here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled. I kissed his cheek before heading up to my apartment. I went inside and sat on the couch.

I flipped through the TV channels before settling on some Italian cake show. I curled up and rested my head on the armrest.

I felt a pair of lips on my neck right under my ear.

"Wake up, baby," Edward's velvety voice filled my ear. I groaned in protest. "Are you listening to me?" he asked amused. I nodded. "Do you want to go to prom with me?" I opened my eyes slightly to look at him confused.

"We aren't in high school, Edward," I croaked groggily.

"I know but the hospital is hosting a prom," he explained. "There is a seventeen year old girl with cervical cancer at the hospital that is starting chemotherapy in two weeks which is going to prevent her from going to her prom. So, Carlisle suggested holding a prom at the hospital next weekend."

"Which is why I'm here," Alice piped up from across the room. I craned my neck to look at her.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked.

"The hospital with Edward," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not quite sure what this has to do with you being here."

"Dress shopping!" she squealed.

"Ugh, no. Carlisle said I have to rest," I excused.

"Bella," she whined.

"Edward, tell her I have to rest," I pleaded.

"I already talked to my dad!" Alice said. "He said I have two hours and then you have to rest."

"This is so not fair," I pouted.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" she clapped. I looked at Edward for help but he was on the couch with his hand over his eyes and a smile playing on his lips.

"Ass," I said as I slapped his leg lightly.

"Love you," he laughed.

"I bet you do," I grumbled. Alice pulled me out to her Porsche and we drove to the mall.

Alice proceeded to throw dress after dress into my arms before shoving me into a fitting room.

The first dress was a strapless floor length dress in aqua. It had sequin accents at the top with strips of regular fabric going through it. On the right side, the dress was slit up to the thigh.

"Have you talked to Emmett?" Alice asked. I came out in the dress.

"Yeah, today actually," I said. I went over to the three angled mirrors and stood on the risen platform. "Why do I have to get a prom dress, Al? I still have the dress from your wedding."

"Bella, you didn't go to our senior prom. You need to go all out for this prom!" she explained. "And don't try changing the subject." I walked back into the fitting room and started changing into the next dress. "What happened when you talked to him?"

"We actually got somewhere. We're on better terms now. He understands where I'm coming from and vice versa."

The next dress was sky blue, strapless and floor length. The top curved down slightly at the breasts to enhance their size. The whole torso was a black lace accent with a bow in the middle. The bottom was like a Cinderella dress.

I walked out and to the platform.

"No." Alice shook her head. "It's cute but not something you'd wear."

"It's also over three hundred dollars," I mumbled to myself.

"Price isn't a problem, Bella," Alice sighed as she fanned herself with a credit card.

"You're not paying for my dress."

"Oh, this isn't mine. Edward gave me his."

"Edward is not paying for my dress either." I walked back into the fitting room and moved on to the next dress.

This was halter strapped, deep blue, and floor length. The silky material was slim to none on the top. There were two triangles cute out on each side. The fabric that was there was covered in beads. The chest line dipped down between my breasts. On the left leg, the fabric was slit up to my thigh.

"Alice, I don't know about this one," I sighed as I went out.

"What do you mean?" she squealed. "You look fantastic! Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

"Alice, do you not see these stitches on my side?"

"You're only going to have your stitches until Friday. That's a week before the prom!"

"I'm still going to have these nasty scars." I looked in the mirror and began to feel insecure. All I could see were the stitches. All I could hear were the accusations of the surgeons. And then one thought that had been in the back of my mind since I woke up after my surgery.

"Bella," Alice called. "Bella! Calm down! Bella!" I felt her small hands on my arms as she guided me to a chair. I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I felt like a fish out of water.

"Edward, what do I do? Bella's having a panic attack," Alice's distant voice frantically asked. There was no answer from Edward before she started speaking again. "Okay, hang on." She cupped my face in her hands so I was looking at her. "Bella, please, calm down. Please," she pleaded. "Deep breaths, Bells. Focus on taking deep breaths." She dropped my face. "I can't tell if she's listening to me. She's staring off into space. We're drawing a crowd." I did my best to take deep breaths like she told me. "No, don't come here. Just tell me what the hell to do!" I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing like Alice said, finally feeling myself taking control of my body. I finally got my breathing under control and I felt like air was filling my lungs again. "She's breathing normally again." I heard a phone slap shut and I opened my eyes. My breathing was still somewhat labored but I could see everything around me.

I noticed that there were people standing and staring at me. My cheeks were wet from tears.

"Bella," Alice said as she knelt down in front of me. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Hey, everyone, show's over. Don't you have dress shopping to do?" Alice said to the people around us. They all quickly dispersed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know! One minute you were looking in the mirror and the next you were hyperventilating and crying. You had a panic attack."

"Where's Edward? You were talking to him."

"I was on the phone with him. Go take the dress off. I don't want that happening again." I nodded. I went into the fitting room and took the dress off.

"Al, I want to get this dress," I called.

"Absolutely not!" she called back.

"It's not your money. It's Edward's."

"He'll kill me! What if you have another panic attack?"

"I'm fine, Al." I pulled on my regular clothes, being careful with my shirt and went out to Al with the dress in hand. "I'm getting it."

"Bella, you had a panic attack from this dress."

"I'm fine," I insisted. "We're not leaving until I get this dress."

"Edward is going to kill me!" she whined.

"No he won't. I'll make sure he doesn't," I smiled.

"Bella," she pleaded.

"I want this dress!" I insisted. She huffed but let me get it. She dropped me off at the apartment.

"Thanks Al. I'm sorry I scared you earlier."

"It's fine. I just don't want this dress giving you another panic attack."

"I'll be fine. Love you," I smiled.

"Love you," she nodded. She drove off and I went upstairs to my apartment. No sooner did I walk in was I ambushed by Edward.

"What the hell happened? Are you okay? I should have gone with you guys."

"Edward, stop," I said softly. "Just let me go put my dress away and I'll explain what happened." He let me walk past him and put the dress in my closet. I went back out to the living room. Edward was facing away from me. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach and pressed my cheek to his back. He relaxed under my touch before unwrapping my arms from him. He led me over to the couch and pulled me down so I was sitting with my legs in his lap.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked down at my legs.

"I had a panic attack."

"Obviously," he muttered under his breath.

"Edward," I said annoyed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I was trying on dresses and I came out in one that showed my stitches and just thinking about the surgeons today and everything that happened last week…I lost it. And then there was," I started but I couldn't finish.

"What is it?"

"There's this thought that's been nagging me since last week." He silently urged me to continue. "You can have so much more with another woman. A family. You deserve someone who can give you a child. Why do you still want me?" I didn't look at him even though I could feel his eyes on me.

"Bella," he said in a pained voice. He moved my legs off of him and turned so he was facing me. "Can you please look at me?" I looked up into his eyes. "I love _you_. Even if you can't have children. That doesn't matter to me. Sure, I would like to have a family but I don't want a family if it isn't with you. There are other ways to have children, Bella."

"I just – I don't know," I sighed. I scrubbed my hand over my face and looked down at my legs which were now bent to the side. Edward pulled me so we were lying down with me on top of him. He held my face so I had no choice but to look at him.

"What don't you know, love?"

"Why did you stay after everything that happened with Emmett? After everything that happened that night? Most guys would have packed their bags and left right then and there. Love or no love."

"Emmett's not going to scare me away, Bella. I lived with the guy all through college. I know how to handle him. And I won't leave because you are the only person I will ever want to love. Hell, I think you're the only person I _can_ love. I'm not going to leave you until you tell me to. Say the words and I'm gone."

"Don't hold your breath on that," I smiled. He grinned before pulling my lips to his. He sat up so I was straddling his lap and wrapped his arms around my back. I ran my hands through his hair making him moan. I shifted in his lap to be closer to him, effectively pressing his hard on into my crotch. We both groaned at the contact.

_Who lives in a pineapple under the tree?_

"What the fuck?" Edward groaned as he broke away.

_Spongebob Squarepants!_

We turned to the TV.

"Babe, you hit the remote," he chuckled. I looked down and my knee was resting on the remote. I turned the TV off and threw it on the ground.

"Damn Spongebob ruined the mood," I giggled.

"I'm sure we could get the mood back," he mumbled huskily before kissing and sucking at my neck. I giggled and weaved my fingers into his hair.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too," he grinned as he ghosted his lips across my jawline. He pulled away and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "You found a dress?"

"Yeah, it's the one I told you about."

"The panic attack one?" he asked frowning. I nodded. "Alice let you buy it?"

"No, more like I forced her to let me get it."

"Bella," he sighed. "What happens the next time you put it on? Another panic attack?"

"No, I'm fine. Really." He looked at me like he didn't believe me. "Fine, don't believe me but I am telling the truth when I say I'm fine. This sounds crazy but I feel that the panic attack made me stronger I guess. I feel like now that all of that is over with I can move on that much quicker."

"That dress better make you look fucking flawless," he sighed. "Not that you don't already, but, shit, you know what I mean," he groaned flustered.

"It'll be worth it, trust me," I giggled. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed," I said and kissed him before retreating to Edward's room. Edward was right behind me. I went into his drawer and grabbed one of his beaters and carefully removed my shirt and bra before putting the beater on. I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of shorts and changed into them before going back to Edward who was lying in bed in only his boxers.

I crawled into bed next to him and laid down.

"Who are you?" he chuckled.

"The girl next door," I giggled.

"Damn, that's hot," he laughed. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I quickly drifted to sleep after this long day.

XOXO

I finally get my stitches out. The ones in my stomach had to stay in longer than expected because my wounds were taking longer to heal. The stitches on the side of my head and leg came out last Friday. Now it's exactly a week after that and the day before the hospital's prom.

"Well Bella, I know you've been waiting so long for this," Carlisle started.

"Oh no…Carlisle, these stitches literally _need_ to come out," I groaned.

"Will you let me finish?" he laughed. I sighed and motioned with my hand for him to continue. "You're getting them out today but you still have to take it easy until tomorrow. You're not going to have a tugging anymore when you reach but just don't do any reaching or strenuous activities."

"So Edward still has to set the table," I giggled.

"And Edward still can't have sex with you." My cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Talking about sex with Carlisle is possibly the most awkward thing ever considering said sex is with his son.

"Okay," I said shyly.

"Tomorrow though you guys can," he started.

"Carlisle!" I cut him off and he laughed. "Just take the damn stitches out and stop discussing my sex life with me!" I pulled my shirt off thankful I wore a sports bra. I felt Carlisle cut the stitches and pull them out.

"Okay, put this on your scar and it should fade in a few weeks." He handed me a tube of cream.

"Thanks," I smiled and pulled my shirt on. I got up and started walking out before turning back to Carlisle. "What are the odds of me having children?" I asked. Carlisle sighed.

"I was afraid you'd ask that question. Sit down," he motioned to the table. I hopped up and let my feet dangle.

"Bella, your uterus was extremely damaged. Not only did Jacob pierce it with the knife, he also tore it more as he pulled it out because he pulled it out on an angle. The chances of you having a child aren't in your favor, Honey. I don't know for sure but you may be able to conceive, but being able to carry the pregnancy out throughout the whole term isn't likely," he explained in a pained expression. I nodded. I wiped a tear that managed to escape.

"Isn't there like a transplant or something I could get?" I asked. "I mean, I've heard of them being done before. I don't see why I couldn't get one," I rambled.

"Bella," Carlisle said to stop my talking. "There have been uterine transplants but they are for cancer patients. I know that you have always wanted children, but Honey, there are other ways. There's no guarantee even if you could get a transplant that your body would accept the organ. It could reject it and then there would be more surgeries."

"I get it," I whispered.

"Trust me when I say that if I didn't have a single doubt in my mind that the transplant had no chance of failing I wouldn't hesitate to get you that transplant." I nodded. "Are you even ready to have a baby right now?"

"Well, not right now. But I'm going to want children after I get married."

"Then wait until you get married and talk about your options then. But, I'm sorry; I don't think a transplant is an option for you." I nodded. I hopped down off the bed and headed for the door.

"Thanks Carlisle," I smiled before I went out to my truck and headed back home.

"Edward?" I called when I got inside. "I'm home."

"In here," he called from the living room. I went into the room and he was sitting on the couch. I curled up next to him and put my head in his lap.

"How'd it go?" he asked. I shrugged. "Uh-oh, what's wrong?" he smoothed my hair out of my face and looked at me concerned.

"I talked to Carlisle about the chances of me having children."

"What did he say?" I felt his eyes on me but all I could do was stare across the room. It was easier to not look at him.

"Not good," I said shortly. He didn't say anything after that. He just let me lie with my head in his lap in silence.

The silence didn't last long though.

"What else did Dad say?"

"He said I need to take it easy for the day. But tomorrow I can go back to doing everything I was restricted from."

"So sex," he chuckled lightly.

"Yes, sex," I giggled. "Your father tried discussing our sex life with me!" I whined which only made him laugh harder. "It's not funny! It was embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I have to head into the hospital for a little while. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah," I nodded. He kissed me chastely before getting up to change into his scrubs.

"I'll be home in a few hours," he called as he walked out the door. I went over to the phone and dialed Rose's number.

"Talk to me," she answered.

"Hey, girls night?" I asked.

"When and where?"

"Tonight, obviously, and wherever."

"Jasper's working the graveyard shift so let's do it at Alice's."

"Okay. Alice doesn't know yet. Let's just show up there," I giggled.

"Sounds great, chickie. Pick you up in twenty?"

"Great, thanks," I hung up the phone. I walked up to my room and started packing an overnight bag. Rose came by and I wrote Edward a note.

_E –_

_ Went to Alice's for the night. I'll be back in the morning._

_ Love,_

_ B_

We walked out to Rose's car and started driving to Alice's house.

"It looks like Jasper hasn't left yet," Rose said as she nodded towards Jasper's Escalade.

"Oh well, as long as they're dressed I'm fine," I laughed. We walked up to their apartment.

"I'm not ready for this, Jazz!" I heard Alice shout as I was about to knock. I dropped my hand and look at Rose.

"Well it doesn't matter if you're ready or not, it's happening!" Jasper said aggravated.

"I don't want this!"

"Fuck this," Jasper said as he opened the door.

"Surprise?" Rose said warily. He shook his head and muttered angrily under his breath as he walked away in his scrubs. Jasper wasn't easily angered by anything and he and Alice never fought, so this had to be bad. I dropped my stuff inside the door and went over to Alice. Her face was in her hands as she cried softly. I wrapped my arms around her and she removed her hands.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sadly.

"Girl's night. We heard Jasper had the graveyard shift and we thought we'd surprise you."

"What did my idiot brother do?" Rose asked.

"He got me pregnant and I'm not ready to have a baby. And then he got offended when I talked about an abortion, and," she rambled on but I didn't hear anything after 'abortion'. I stared at her blankly before I snapped.

"Abortion?" I asked incredulously. She was silent and startled from my tone. "Abortion?" I asked again. She opened and shut her mouth repeatedly, trying to find what to say. "Why the hell would you do that? Why would you get rid of a child that you _can actually have_?" Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks but I blinked them back.

"I-I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"I'm just going home for the night," I said before heading for the door.

"Bella, wait!" Alice called and grabbed my hand. I turned to look at her. "Why are you so upset? And what did you mean by 'can actually have'?"

"I can't have children, Alice."

"I'll give you two a few minutes," Rose said awkwardly and went into the living room.

"What? How long have you known?"

"Since all that shit happened with Jacob."

"And you haven't told me?" she asked offended.

"Al, I'm sorry. I guess I just thought that if I didn't admit to it, it wouldn't be real," I whispered. The tears broke free and streamed down my cheeks. Alice pulled me to her and I held onto her as I cried. "Carlisle said I may be able to conceive but not carry out the pregnancy," I sniffled.

"I didn't know," she said apologetically.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm just so insanely jealous of you right now," I giggled humorlessly.

"Aw, Booboo," Alice said as she let me go. "I'm going to think about keeping it. It's just so overwhelming. We just got home from our honeymoon and I'm pregnant." I nod in understanding. "Now, let's go have a girl's night," she smiled. "Oh! And don't tell anyone about my pregnancy until I figure out what I'm going to do."

"I won't. It's not my place to tell," I smiled. She returned the smile and we went to the living room with Rose.

"Better?" she asked. We nodded. We settled into Alice's couch with a bowl of popcorn and many blankets to have a chick flick marathon.

Halfway through the first movie, Dirty Dancing, Edward texted me.

_Edward: you ditched me :(_

_Bella: I believe you ditched me earlier_

_Edward: That doesn't count. I had to work._

_Bella: and I needed a girls night. You get me tomorrow night ;)_

_Edward: love you_

_Bella: love you 2_

By the end of the movie my eyes refused to stay open. We set up the blankets on the floor to make a bed and laid down for the next movie. I was soon asleep.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thank you for being patient while I updated! I know it took a while but here it is! I had a major case of writer's block as of recently. And for the teaser...I lost track of everything so if you did not get a teaser for this chapter I am so dearly sorry! But...**

**Reviewers get teasers! ...I will keep track this time!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	8. Prom

Just Friends

Chapter 8 – Prom

BPOV

I woke up when a pillow connected with my face.

"Whoever did that is going to have hell to pay," I grumbled.

"Baby B, it's time to wake up," Jasper laughed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm saving you."

"What the hell are you talking about, Jazz?"

"Well, two things are about to happen. I am going to wake Alice up and she is going to want to talk about the fight last night. She is also going to want to do your hair, nails and make-up for tonight." I quickly sat up and scrambled to my feet.

"What about Rose?" I asked as I looked around.

"Emmett called last night. He said he wanted to get back with her, end the break."

"So she left," I concluded with a sigh.

"Yeah, I called Edward. He's on his way to get you. Just meet him downstairs and I'll tell Alice that you felt sick and went home early. Maybe that'll deter her from using you as her personal Barbie," he winked.

"Thanks, Jazz. Bye," I smiled. I slipped my shoes on and headed downstairs to the parking garage. I stood out in the cold and really wished I would have brought a jacket. I rubbed my hands over my arms in an attempt to warm them.

Edward finally pulled up and I quickly got in the car.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he smiled before kissing me.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I giggled against his lips.

"Have fun last night?" he asked as he pulled away from me and started driving home.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I fell asleep after the first movie though."

"It was a stressful day yesterday, I don't blame you," he smiled.

"What did you do last night?"

"Well, I was hanging out with Emmett because he hates how much of an ass he's been. Then he decided he needed to talk to Rose so I only hung out with him for like an hour."

"When was that? Because I fell asleep around midnight," I laughed.

"He called Rose around 12:30," he chuckled. "I didn't get off work till 11:00."

"Poor baby," I giggled. Edward hummed in amusement before turning the TV on. He turned on Comedy Central and I stared blankly at the screen. I was thinking too hard about Alice and her situation.

_She wouldn't really kill the baby would she? Not after she found out about my predicament, right?_

"Bella?" Edward called. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?" he asked amused.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Why are you being so vague, babe?"

"Because you can't know what I'm thinking about."

"Let's see, it's Valentine's Day and you're thinking about something that I can't know about," he mused.

"It's not about Valentine's Day," I laughed.

"Is it about one of the girls?"

"No," I lied.

"So it is," he concluded. "Don't forget I can see through your lies," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Edward, I literally can't tell you. I was sworn to keep it a secret."

"You don't have to tell me, but that doesn't mean I can't guess," he shrugged. I groaned. "So is it Rose?" I didn't say a word. "I guess not then," he said. "So it's Alice." I didn't say anything again. "Bella, is there something wrong with Alice." I sighed. "If there's something wrong with her you need to tell me," he said as panic and concern rose in his voice.

"Calm down, there's nothing wrong with her," I assured him.

"So it's something good?" he pushed.

"Stop please," I begged.

"It's something good then," he smiled happily. "Let's see, she's married, has as much of a promotion she's going to get with her experience level," he thought out loud. "Is she pregnant?" I shook my head.

"You hesitated," he said bewildered. "She's pregnant isn't she?" I stood up to leave. "I'm going to be an uncle," he grinned proudly.

"No Edward, you're not going to be an uncle," I said annoyed.

"Then why did you hesitate?" he asked. "I'm so confused."

"Edward, please, Alice trusts me."

"This is my sister we're talking about thought. If you don't tell me I'll go ask her myself." He said as he started getting up.

"You can't do that," I said quickly and pushed him back onto the couch.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on," he insisted.

"Alice is pregnant," I sighed and his face lit up. "But," I started and his face fell. "I don't think she's keeping it."

"Does she know about you?" he asked and I nodded. "And she's still," he started but couldn't finish. He shook his head angrily. "How could she?"

"It doesn't matter, Edward. It's her child; she can do what she wants. She's not ready to be a mom yet, it's understandable." He shook his head again.

There was a knocking on the front door and I went over to answer it. I looked through the looking glass and saw Alice. I shot Edward a look telling him to behave and answered the door.

"Jasper said you came home to do your hair and make-up but that's my job," she said.

"Can I please do my own?" I whined.

"Bella," she matched my tone.

"Please?" I begged.

"Don't let me down," she sighed.

"Did I let you down last time?" I smirked.

"No," she huffed. "But you have to promise that if I'm not totally blown away by your look that I get to do it next time with no complaints," she bargained.

"Deal," I smiled.

"I guess I'll go home," she pouted.

"Be happy you get to spend time with your husband," I winked. Her face lit up as she turned to leave. I shut the door behind her and went over to Edward again. He opened his arms for me and I straddled his lap.

"I missed you," he chuckled into my neck before planting kisses up the side of my neck.

"I was maybe twenty feet away from you," I giggled.

"That's too far."

"Then would you like to keep me company while I get ready for prom?" I smiled.

"I would love to," he said as he got up with me still attached to him. I squealed and laughed before wrapping my legs around him.

"Why are you carrying me?" I giggled.

"Because you have to save as much energy as you can for tonight."

"I'm sure walking to the bathroom won't wear me out enough to not be able to dance," I assured him.

"I wasn't talking about the dancing," he winked. I smiled thinking about what was in store for us tonight.

Edward set me down once we were in the bathroom. I pulled out my giant make-up bag – courtesy of Alice – and my curling iron. I turned the iron on to heat up while I did my make-up.

I chose smoky colors to contrast with the blue dress. I traced the edge of the top and bottom eye lids with deep gray eyeliner. I then paired it with dark gray eye shadow. I used a tip that Rose taught me to finish the look. I used an ivory colored eye shadow lightly on my brow bone to give my smoky look a finishing touch. I then ran a mascara brush through my lashes and put concealer on.

By then my iron was heated.

"You're turning into Alice," Edward chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I laughed. I started curling my hair.

"Nothing, I just think my sister has corrupted you."

"It doesn't hurt to know how to make myself look nice," I smiled.

"You always look nice. You don't need all of this face shit," he said motioning to my make-up bag.

"Don't pretend you don't know what it's called," I grinned. I moved onto the next strand after the first was thoroughly curled. Edward hopped up onto the counter and stretched his legs out across the length of the counter. He was leaning against the mirror that consumed the majority of the wall.

Edward pulled out his cell phone and started playing a scrabble game that he had been playing with Emmett for the past few weeks.

"Who's winning now?" I asked as I finished up curling my hair.

"Do you even have to ask? Emmett has the vocabulary of a kindergartener," he laughed. I sprayed my hair with a bunch of hairspray. Edward waved his hand by his face and started fake coughing.

"Oh shut up," I laughed and sprayed it at him.

"Shit, babe!" he laughed. He got up off the counter and tackled me. We ended up on the ground with me on top of him. Edward moved his arm and pulled the cord of the curling iron accidentally. It came crashing onto his forehead. "Son of a bitch!" he shouted and he pushed the iron away from him and across the bathroom. He clamped his hand over his forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asked, holding back my laughter.

"No, that fucker was hot!" he complained.

"Let me see," I giggled slightly before moving his hand. There was a red spot where the iron hit. I stood up, my legs on either side of his body, and grabbed a washcloth out of the drawer. I wet it with cold water before gently pressing it to his forehead. He winced when it hit the burnt skin. He jutted out his bottom lip.

"Stop pouting, you big baby," I giggled. "You did it to yourself."

"Well if you didn't feel the need to curl your hair then this wouldn't have happened," he pouted.

"Oh sure, blame it on me," I laughed. "Just hold that on there," I said as I got up. He got up and sat on the toilet with the washcloth against his forehead. I pulled the majority of it up into a messy bun while leaving the bottom layer of my hair down with a few strands that cascaded my face. I put more hairspray on my hair to ensure it would hold. I put the can down and went over to Edward.

"Here, let me see," I smiled as I straddled his lap and took the washcloth from his face. "No bump," I smiled victoriously. I kissed his forehead and ran my hand through his hair. Edward pulled my lips to his. His hand that was on my cheek moved down to my waist like his other one. He pulled me to him as he deepened our kiss.

His tongue traced my lip before diving into my mouth and tangling with my tongue. I moaned into the kiss before pulling away for air. He trailed his lips across my cheek and to my neck. I weaved my fingers into his hair as his lips roamed my neck.

"Edward," I moaned. "We have to stop." He grunted into my neck to show he disagreed. "Yes, we do," I giggled. He groaned but pulled away.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because we need to get ready for prom," I smiled.

"Fine," he frowned. He got up and grabbed the hairspray before coming over to me. He shook it and removed the cap, making a loud pop.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I laughed as I backed away from him.

"I think you missed a spot," he said as he started spraying me haphazardly. I squealed and coughed as I ran out of the bathroom.

"That's for spraying me earlier," he called after me.

"Ass," I called back. I went over to my room and pulled my dress out of the closet. I slipped a thong on and took my bra off before slipping into my dress. I zipped it up and clipped the halter strap together.

I slipped on silver heels Alice bought me and insisted I wore and walked over to my vanity. I picked up diamond earrings my father got my mother and put them on. I slipped on the gold chain necklace with a gold heart outline with a single diamond in the heart that they got me for graduation. I fingered the necklace and closed my eyes, thinking back to the day I discovered it at their house.

_"Em, why do we have to do this?" I asked._

_ "Because we have to clean out the house so we can sell it. We're keeping the things we feel necessary, selling or throwing out the rest."_

_ "This feels so wrong," I whispered._

_ "I know, B. God, do I know," he said sadly._

_ We pulled into the driveway that I was so familiar with. We walked into the house and I took a deep breath to keep calm. It seemed like just yesterday we were all sitting in the living room together. Or in the kitchen eating dinner. _

_ We decided to start in the living room. We decided to keep all of Dad's movie collection, mainly because of his John Wayne westerns. They were always a favorite of Emmett's. _

_ Next we tackled their bathroom, throwing out their hygiene supplies but keeping jewelry, perfumes, aftershaves, et cetera. We walked out into their bedroom and threw out Dad's tackle box and fishing supplies, not seeing the use in them. I took Mom's shoes, her being my size, and put all of their clothes in a pile to donate. _

_ We kept almost everything in the kitchen, seeing as between the two of us we could put good use to the supplies. Then Emmett and I went our separate ways into our rooms._

_ I walked into my old room which Emmett had pretty much cleaned out for me. There was a jewelry box that looked to hold a necklace sitting on my bare white desk. Underneath it was an envelope. I opened it and read the cover:_

To our graduate.

_ I flipped it open and read my mom's neat script._

Bella,

We are so immensely proud of you. You have worked hard to be the person you are today and to be where you are today. We know that life will treat you well and take you far. Don't doubt yourself ever and be the best person you can be.

We love you.

XOXO,

Mom and Dad

_ I dropped the card as if it were on fire. _We know life will treat you well_. What bullshit. Tears were falling my cheeks and small sobs were escaping my lips. I picked up the velvet box and opened it. In it sat the most beautiful gold chain necklace. A heart silhouette pendant sat attached to the chain. A single diamond was embedded into the shape of the heart. It was perfect._

Edward's hands on my shoulders brought me out of my memory. I sighed and brought my hand away from the necklace. I looked at my reflection and noticed a few tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away.

"They would be so proud of you," Edward whispered. I nodded.

"I just wish they were here, you know?"

"They're always here, Bella. Right here," he said as he pointed to my heart. I sighed again before kissing him.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Gorgeous," he grinned as he looked me up and down. I looked in the mirror at my scar. It wasn't as noticeable as I thought it would be. Sure, it's a pink jagged line but it's not too bad. I looked at Edward in the mirror. He was wearing a black tux with a vest and tie that matched my dress. I turned to face him.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Only if you are," he said as he tried to read my expression. I smiled at him telling him I was okay. I walked over to him and he held my hand in his. We walked out to his Volvo and drove to the hospital. We went up to Pediatrics lobby to see that all the chairs were removed and the large lobby was now hosting the prom. There were balloons and streamers, a table with refreshments, a DJ, colorful lights to make up for the main lights that were shut off. It looked like a real prom.

Alice came up to us with a big smile on her face. She had a strapless green floor length dress. The bottom was like a Cinderella dress.

"I'm impressed," she grinned. "Don't make a habit out of doing your hair and make-up for yourself though. Well, at least, not for a few years." I looked at her confused. She turned to Edward. "Edward," she started and her grin widened. "You're going to be an uncle!" Edward picked up Alice and spun her around.

"Congrats, Ali!" he grinned. He set her down and she hugged me.

"Be the godmother?" she asked me. I gasped.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes, really. You helped me see that I really want this child."

"Yes, I'll be the godmother," I grinned.

"You look amazing. I had to say I doubted your abilities," she giggled.

"Don't ever doubt me," I smiled. I hugged her again before going over to Jasper. "Congrats," I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, B, for talking to Alice. Whatever you said made her want the baby."

"I just told her what I felt was needed," I smiled. He winked at me before I went back to Edward. I looked around and there were kids in wheelchairs dressed for prom along with many other patients. There were also kids from I'm assuming the school that the girl with cancer goes to.

"That's Camille over there," Edward pointed to a girl in a light purple strapless dress. The satin material flowed down to the ground. "She's the one with cancer."

"She's beautiful," I whispered. She had thick deep blonde hair and blue eyes that made Jennifer Aniston's eyes look dull.

"She is. She used to be one of my patients until we discovered her cancer. She now goes to a specialist. She's such a sweet girl." A boy went up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and her face lit up. "That's her boyfriend. She's told me a lot about him," Edward chuckled. "He lives in Ohio. His name is Derek." I turned to Edward.

"I love you," I smiled and kissed him.

"And I you," he smiled back. "Care to dance?" he held his hand out to me.

"I would love to," I grinned and took his hand. He held me close and I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music.

"Baby, baby, baby, oh," Edward sang in my ear with a chuckle. That's right, we're dancing to Justin Bieber. The Biebs. I laughed as Edward sang every word into my ear.

"How do you know the words?" I giggled. "Do you listen to this song every day or something? Do you have a secret obsession for Justin?" I teased.

"Yeah, I have a raging case of Bieber fever," he chuckled. I laughed at him as we continued dancing to the upbeat song.

EPOV

As I held Bella in my arms I remembered when she first moved into the apartment with me and the guys.

_"I've tried everything," Emmett groaned as he sat down. He scrubbed his palm over his face in frustration._

_ "She's still crying?" Jasper asked._

_ "Yeah, and I can't get her to stop. Like no matter what I say she won't stop. I feel so clueless."_

_ "Want me to try?" I asked. Emmett looked at me, contemplating if I was able to help her._

_ "Don't hurt her," he warned._

_ "I won't. That's the last thing I want to do," I said as I got up. I walked to Bella's room and knocked on the door. "B," I called as I walked in. She didn't acknowledge I was there. I went over to her bed. She was staring at the wall as tears fell silently down her cheeks. _

_ I got up and went over to her stereo. I plugged in her iPod and turned on the first slow song I saw: Why by Rascal Flatts. I turned the music on a low volume and went over to her._

_ "Come here, B," I said as I grabbed her hand. She shook her head. "Please," I said hopefully. She looked at me and my heart shattered from the sorrow in her eyes. She sighed when she saw I wasn't giving up. She got up and let me lead her into the middle of her room. I put my hand on her waist and held the other in my hand. She rested her head on my shoulder as I lead us in dancing._

_ "Do you want to talk?" I asked. After a few seconds of silence she spoke._

_ "I feel so lost. I don't know where to turn, what to do."_

_ "What does your heart tell you to do?"_

_ "Cry, suffer," she said shortly._

_ "That's what your head's probably telling you. But I know you, B, and your heart wouldn't tell you that," I insisted._

_ "Then you don't know me as well as you thought you did." Alright, new approach._

_ "What do you think they would want you to do?" I asked. The music ended but we continued dancing._

_ "I don't know," she sighed. I knew she knew the answer; she just didn't want to admit it._

_ "They'd want you to be happy. They'd want you to make the most of your life. They wouldn't want you to lie here crying all day." She let go of my hand and I thought I had said too much. I thought she was going to pull away. Instead, she surprised me and wrapped both her arms around my neck. She held onto me tight and I wrapped my arms around her waist._

_ "I feel so guilty," she cried._

_ "I know, B, but you did nothing wrong. It was the drunk driver. Not you."_

BPOV

I was tapped on the shoulder and pulled away from Edward. I turned and saw Emmett.

"Hey," I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey," he grinned when I let him go. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I said happily.

"Could I borrow my sister?" Emmett asked Edward with a genuine smile.

"She's all yours," Edward smiled. I turned to Edward and gave him a soft kiss and murmured my love for him before going to dance with Emmett.

"Are those Mom's earrings?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled and said, "They look great on you. She would be so proud of you." He started getting choked up.

"Em, don't cry," I smiled softly. "A wise woman once told me God has a plan for everyone. That was his plan for them. It hurts but it's what he had planned." Emmett cleared his throat and nodded.

"I hope she sees what I'm doing tonight," he smiled. I looked at him confused. "I'm proposing to Rose."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah, really. I almost let her go and I'm not making that mistake again. I was wondering though," he muttered sheepishly.

"What is it?" I giggled.

"Will you sing a song if I requested it?"

"Of course," I smiled confidently.

"How about Stickwitu by the Pussycat Dolls?"

"I know that one," I smiled. "When should I play it?"

"Now?" he asked.

"Let me go talk to the DJ." I winked at him before walking over to the DJ. He took his headphones off and shook my hand.

"Hey, I'm Bella," I smiled.

"Nathan," he said with a slight Australian accent.

"Could I make a request?"

"Sure thing," he smiled. "What is it?"

"Could I sing a song?"

"Wow, I've never had anyone ask that, before," he laughed. "I guess," he shrugged.

"Thanks. It's Stickwitu by the Pussycat Dolls."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Stay here, this song's about to end. You can sing after it."

"Thanks," I smiled. When the song ended Nathan went on the speaker.

"Alright, mates, we have a special request from my friend Bella. Let's give her a warm welcome as she comes up here to sing!" he started clapping and everyone joined in. He gave me a microphone, stand, and stool to sit on.

I winked at Emmett as the music started. I looked over to Edward and he winked at me.

"I don't wanna go another day, so I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind. Seems like everybody's breaking up, throwing their love away. But I know a good thing right here, that's what I say." I saw Emmett dancing with Rose, her back turned to me. He grinned at me.

"Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever. Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you. You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you, my baby. Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you."

Emmett got down on one knee, his back now turned to me and Rose's face lit up in shock.

"I don't wanna go another day, so I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind. See the way we ride in our private lives, ain't nobody getting in between. I want you to know that you're the one for me, and I say:

"Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever. Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you. You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you, my baby. Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you." Emmett stood up, slipped the ring on her finger and spun a now crying Rosalie before setting her down and dancing with her again. Everyone was clapping.

"And now ain't nothing else I can need. And now I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me. I got you; we'll be making love endlessly. I'm with you. Baby, you're with me."

I kept my eyes on Edward for the rest of the song.

"So don't you worry about people hanging around, they ain't bringing us down. I know you and you know me and that's all that counts. So don't you worry about people hanging around, they ain't bringing us down. I know you and you know me and that's why I say:

"Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever. Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you. You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you, my baby. Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you.

"Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever. Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you. You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you, my baby. Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you." The song came to a close and everyone applauded. I hugged Nathan before walking back over to Edward.

"Did you guys have this planned?" he asked.

"As of two minutes before I sang," I giggled. Rose came over to us.

"Bella!" she wailed. "You bitch, you guys made me cry," she cried happily as she hugged me.

"I believe that was all Emmett," I laughed. "Congrats, sis," I giggled. She wiped her tears and smiled at me.

"Thanks, Bells," Emmett smiled.

"Anything for you, Em," I smiled.

"Do you want to go sit for a few minutes?" Edward asked. I nodded. We left Emmett and Rose and sat at a table. "That was an amazing performance."

"It was nothing," I giggled. He leaned over and kissed me softly. He cupped my face in his hands and I held onto his arms. "What was that for?" I giggled when he pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that since you started singing," he smiled.

"Dr. Cullen!" A girl's voice called. I looked up and saw Camille come over to us with her boyfriend in tow.

"Hey, Camille," Edward smiled. "And please, call me Edward."

"Well, Edward, this is my boyfriend, Derek," she smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you," Edward said as he shook Derek's hand. "I've heard a lot about you. Camille, this is my girlfriend, Bella," he motioned to me.

"Hi," I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You're the Bella that everyone's been talking about in the hospital!" she said in shock and I stiffened. I nodded. "Are you okay? I assume not many of the doctors have been kind enough to ask you that."

"I'm fine, Camille, thanks for asking. I just have a few scars," I shrugged as if it were no big deal that not a single doctor has asked how I'm doing or even cared for that matter. "How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing as well as I can for my situation, I guess. I can't thank everyone enough for having this prom for me," she smiled.

"Everyone deserves to go to their senior prom," I smiled. The song changed to I Want You by Weezer.

"I love this song!" she squealed. "Come on Der," she smiled as she pulled him. "Bye, Edward! Bye, Bella!" We both returned the farewell.

"Do you want to go dance?" Edward asked.

"Always," I smiled. Edward held my hands as we danced. At one point he twirled me into his arms and bent me backwards. I laughed at the carefree movement.

"Alright, mates," Nathan said into the microphone after the song ended. "It's time to announce tonight's prom king and queen!" Everyone applauded and quieted down.

"For the prom queen, Camille Anders!" Everyone clapped and Camille had a grin plastered on her face as the crown was placed on her forehead and a sash over her shoulder. "And now for her king, Derek Trink," Nathan announced and everyone clapped as Derek joined her and received his own crown. "Give it up for our king and queen!" Everyone applauded as the song Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John came on.

Edward held me to him as we started dancing. The song brought back memories of my daddy-daughter dance with Charlie when I was seven.

_ Dad lifted me so I was standing on his feet as we danced. Making two people with two left feet dance together was the worst plan possible so Dad thought it would be better if we moved as one. This worked much better than before._

_ My favorite song from The Lion King came on: Can You Feel the Love Tonight._

_ "This song is by one of the best artist's in the world," Dad had told me. "Elton John. You will never find any other artist with greater hits than him."_

"Hey, why are you crying?" Edward broke through my memory with a worried voice.

"It's nothing. Just remembering. I'm fine," I smiled as I wiped away my tears. He looked at me concerned. "I'm not lying, baby," I said as I kissed him.

"Alright, ladies and gents, that's the last song of the night! Peace out, mates, and have a great rest of your night." Edward and I stuck around for a little while afterwards to help clean up and turn the lobby back into its normal self.

After making sure everyone was in their hospital rooms Edward and I headed to the Volvo hand in hand.

When we got to the apartment we started up the stairs.

"If I told you to wait out in the hall until I came back to get you, would you?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because," he said.

"Well that's vague," I smiled.

"Please, baby," he pleaded.

"Fine," I sighed as we stopped outside our door. Edward pecked me on the lips quickly before walking in and shutting the door behind him.

I took my heels off and waited for him to come back.

About five minutes later Edward opened the door.

"Alright, Miss Swan, you can come in," he winked. He held his hand out to me and we walked inside. I noticed the living room was glowing with candles. The couch was moved so that blankets could be spread out on the floor. Our pillows were rested at the end of the blanket bed.

I walked over to it and looked at Edward dumbfounded. He smiled and came over to me.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered in my ear before kissing just beneath it. I sighed in content as he worked his lips to my mouth. My lips moved in sync with his as he unhooked my halter strap. He then unzipped my dress, letting it pool at my feet. I stepped out of it and started unbuttoning Edward's tux shirt. I finally got all the buttons undone and pushed the shirt down his arms. I started fumbling with his belt and then his pant buttons. After I had managed to get them undone they fell to his feet and he kicked them off with his socks.

He kissed his way down my neck to my chest where he placed a single kiss on each breast before kneeling down to kiss my stomach. He pulled my down gently so I was straddling his lap before guiding us to lie down on the blankets.

I dragged my fingers down his body to his boxer briefs. I pulled them off of him and threw them onto the couch. He in turn pulled my thong down my legs and threw it on the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started kissing me again. He positioned himself at my entrance and I parted my legs more so he could slip in easier.

We both moaned at the missed contact as he entered me. He began slowly thrusting his hips, pulling in and out of me. I moved my lips to his neck and bit down lightly. He groaned as he started increasing his speed.

He grabbed my thigh and pulled my leg up to hook over his thigh as he slipped deeper into me. I met him with each thrust he took.

I felt the all too familiar knot tightening in the pit of my stomach. I moaned as Edward's thrusting made the knot snap and pleasure overtook me. I closed my eyes as I moaned his name over and over.

After a few more thrusts I felt Edward twitch inside me and fill me with his warmth as a string of profanities left his mouth. He kissed me again before pulling out of me.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. He pulled one of the blankets to cover us.

"I love you too, baby. So much," he responded.

Edward and I laid in each other's embrace talking about sweet nothings for another hour or so until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful girlfriend," Edward whispered and kissed my forehead. I was far too close to sleep to respond.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So, not my longest chapter but...my quickest update. It seems that after my writer's block I had this chapter just come to me! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will update again as soon as possible!  
**

**Reviewers, as always, get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	9. An Awful Lot Like Love

Just Friends

Chapter 9 – An Awful Lot Like Love

BPOV

I woke up with my cheek on Edward's chest. I sighed and sat up. I stretched before getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Edward groaned.

"I have to pee," I giggled. I walked into the bathroom without bothering to shut the door.

"I can hear that," Edward called. I finished up and flushed the toilet before going to Edward's closet. I pulled out a pair of his boxers and one of his white button-up dress shirts.

"What's taking you so long?" he called.

"Just hold on," I called back. "I'll be out in a few." I tucked the shirt into the boxers and pulled out some suspenders he had in a drawer. I hooked them to the boxers and went into my room. I put on white knee high socks and got my iPod and dock. I plugged it into the outlet in the hall. I turned on James Brown's song Super Bad.

"Watch me!" James sang. I ran out and slid on the wood floor. "Watch me! I got it." I began shaking my ass as I danced to the music. "Watch me! I got it! Yeah." I looked over at Edward and his expression was a mixture of turned on and amused.

He was now wearing his boxer briefs and slacks from last night and sitting on top of the blanket with his knees bent. His eyes followed me as I danced.

As James sang "Come on, up and down and round and round, up and down, all around" I turned around and bent down so my ass was sticking out towards Edward before running my hands across my body while shimmying back up. I swayed my hips some more as I ran my hands through my hair.

I looked back at Edward and his eyes were smoldering. I turned around and motioned for him to come to me with a finger as I shimmied down to the floor and back up. Edward got up quickly and came over to me.

"Haven't had enough dancing?" he chuckled.

"I couldn't dance like this last night," I grinned. Edward put one hand on my hip and the other on the small of my back. I placed mine loosely on his shoulders. We swayed to the music. I hooked my leg on Edward's hip and he dipped me as we swayed. When he pulled me back up his lips crashed onto mine. I smiled before pulling away.

"Something wrong, Mr. Cullen?" I teased.

"Just a little something you can help me with," he said as he pulled my leg farther around his hip so I could feel his arousal.

"Little is not the word I would have used," I said seductively.

A knock on the door interrupted us. Edward groaned before dropping my leg.

"I should probably go change," I sighed.

"Not a chance," Edward grinned before hooking his arm under my ass and lifting me.

"Edward!" I squealed as my torso fell over his shoulder. Edward started walking towards the door and opened it.

"Well hello, Bella's ass," Rose said.

"Hi Rose," I laughed. "Come on in."

"What went on here last night?" Rose asked in a knowing tone.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Edward mused.

"Can you put me down, please?" I laughed.

"What's the usual?" Rose asked as if I didn't say anything. "A casual fuck?"

"Rosalie!" I complained. "Edward put me down!" I slapped his back lightly. He put me down with a chuckle.

"My, my, what are you wearing?" Rose giggled. "And what are you listening to?" she laughed. My iPod was apparently on the repeat setting. I quickly went over to turn it off.

"Uhm, clothes and music," I said sarcastically. "Rose, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

"Well, I was on my way to Alice's and she told me to stop by and get you. We're going clubbing tonight."

"We just went to prom last night. You want to dance tonight too?"

"At prom there was no dirty dancing and no alcohol. I am in dire need of both."

"And this means I'm going to Alice's because?"

"So she can make you look fan-fuckin-tastic!"

"I'm capable of doing that myself," I sighed.

"But then you just ruin the fun," she smiled. "Now, chop-chop! Get changed!" I grumbled under my breath before heading to my room. I put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie knowing Alice would most likely have an outfit for me and pulled my hair up in a bun.

I went back out into the living room to find Edward picking up our mess from last night.

"I'll see you later," I pouted and went over to him.

"Bye, baby," he said as he kissed me softly. I smiled when I pulled away from him and went over to Rose. She pulled me by the hand as we walked out of my apartment.

"Spill," she smiled. "Alice won't want to hear all the dirty details but I do!"

"We had sex," I shrugged.

"Yeah, but you haven't had sex in what? Three weeks? How was it?"

"Great," I laughed.

"Well, give me the details!"

"We came home, he made me wait outside the apartment, he lit candles and dropped rose petals, and we made love. No more details," I giggled.

"How sweet! So how do you feel?" she asked.

"Sore," I shrugged, knowing that's not what she meant. She was looking for satisfied, amazing, anything like that.

"Oh," she furrowed her eyebrows.

"You can't tell Edward that. I'm not sore in the way you're thinking. My stomach's sore."

"Bella, you can't overexert yourself. If you're feeling sore back off a little."

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed. We finally got to Alice's apartment and walked up to their suite. We knocked and Alice happily let us in.

"Well, ladies, let's get sexified!" she giggled. I sighed as we walked into her room where outfits were lying out for us.

For me, Alice picked out a deep blue dress. It had tank top straps that led down to a low neckline, meeting in a V just past my breasts. The dress went down just below my ass and had a thick elastic band to keep it from riding.

Rose had a deep red halter top that looked like two pieces of fabric connected by three strings in the front and crisscrossing strings in the back. She wore denim booty shorts with it.

Alice had on a backless green halter top that had layered fabric in the front. She wore identical shorts to Rose's.

"Why am I the only one wearing a dress?" I asked.

"Because this dress goes great with your curves," Alice explained. "You look gorgeous in it. Now, about your hair," she said as she motioned to my bun. "I'm thinking straight with slight waves."

After we did our hair and make-up we were ready to go. Alice gave me blue strappy stiletto pumps.

"Alice, clearly you don't know me as well as I thought you did," I arched an eyebrow at my cause of death.

"I've seen you walk in heels, Bella. You'll be fine."

"We'll see about that," I muttered. "Come here," I sighed as I motioned for her to come over to me. She did and I held onto her shoulder as I stepped into the heels.

"Bella, you are so dramatic," Rose laughed when she came out of the bathroom.

"Fuck off," I laughed.

"Wow, someone's cranky for just getting laid," she teased.

"Bella, laid?" Alice wiggled her eyebrows.

"I hope you know we're talking about your brother laying me," I laughed.

"Ew!" she groaned. Rose and I laughed as she scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Babe, the guys are here," Jasper said as he walked into the room. "You're putting Bella in heels? The same Bella that almost took out that pyramid of cans at the store by tripping over her own feet?"

"Oh screw you, Jazz," I flipped him off.

"Only Alice is allowed to do that," he winked and chuckled before walking out. "Hey, Eddie," Jasper yelled. "Bella wants to screw me!"

"Have fun," Edward called back. "And my name's Edward, you dick!" I shook my head.

"Our men are idiots," Alice giggled. "Well, ladies, let's go," she smiled. We went out to the living room where the guys were waiting. Edward was wearing a plain green t-shirt with jeans. I walked over to him and kissed him.

"Hello to you too," he chuckled.

"You two love birds ready? Or are we going to have to wait all night?" Jasper asked.

"What's the matter, Jazz? A little jealous that Bella no longer wants to screw you?" Edward laughed.

"Jealous?" When I have a smokin' hot fiancé?" he scoffed.

"So what am I, Jazz? Ugly?" I joked.

"Of course not. I just, uh, like girls with, uh, blue eyes," he stuttered.

"Relax, I'm joking," I laughed.

"Come on, let's go," Rose insisted.

Edward held onto my waist as we walked to have me close but also, I'm sure, to make sure I don't fall flat on my face.

When we got to the club we realized that Alice had set us up.

"Shit, come on, Alice," Emmett groaned.

"What? Karaoke is so much fun!"

"Yeah, maybe for you," he pouted.

"Just try to enjoy yourself big buy," I smiled.

When we finally got in we found a table and sat down. We ordered a round of beers for everyone except Alice. She got bottled water.

"Okay, so. Here's the deal. We all have to sing," Alice said.

"No way in Hell am I getting up there. Why do you think I make Bella do all my singing?" Emmett protested. Alice glared at him but let it go, knowing she wasn't going to win this fight.

"I'll go if Bella goes," Edward said. Alice smiled at me.

"Well, guess who's first," she smiled.

"No. no, no, no."

"Come on, live a little!" she pleaded.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I announced. I got up and was immediately followed by Rose and Alice.

"Bella, come on!" she pleaded again once we were in the bathroom.

"Why do I have to if Emmett doesn't?"

"Have you heard Emmett sing?" Rose asked. "And besides, get enough drinks in him and he'll be up there singing in no time. He's getting up there by the end of the night guaranteed." I groaned.

"You two better be going up right after me. And I need some shots before I go up." they squealed as we walked back to the table. Alice ordered a round of shots for us. Rose gave me her shot with a wink and I took it without thinking, earning a disapproving look from Edward. I smiled at him before going up to the stage.

Alice talked to the DJ and he nodded his head before the music started. I recognized the tune right as it started. No. way. In. Hell. I glared at Alice and she smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"It's funny how a man only thinks about the - they got a real big heart but I'm looking at your -," I heart the recording play. After the rapping finished I started singing.

"I don't give a -, keep looking at my -, 'cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my - ha, I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your -." I looked at Edward and his eyes looked like they were going to burst out of his head. I got more confidence from his reaction.

"Every boys the same since up in the seventh grade trying to get with me trying to," during the ha's I moved my hands along my body to the beat. I started doing suggestive dancing while singing. "They always got a plan to be my one and only man, want to hold me with their hands. Want to ha-ha, ha, ha-ha ha." I looked over at Edward. He was getting up out of his seat. "I keep turning them down. They always come around asking me to go around. That's not the," I got cut off by Edward picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. The guys in the crowd started booing at Edward.

He carried me away from the stage and past our table. I looked back at my friends and they were laughing and snapping pictures of us. I felt cold air as Edward took me outside.

"Where are we going? The clubs that way," I said as I pointed to the door. Edward took me to an alley next to the club and set me down. He immediately pressed me up against the wall and pressed his body against mine so I could feel his prominent erection.

"You are so evil," he groaned before attacking my lips with his. I gasped but automatically tried weaving my fingers in his hair but his hands grabbed mine and held them against the wall above my head. He put both of them in one hand before reaching down to grab my leg. He pulled it up so it was hooked over his hip and started grinding into me.

I moaned into his mouth as he traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I parted my lips willingly and his tongue plunged into my mouth, exploring and tasting. He let go of my hands and cupped my ass instead, lifting me up off the ground. He moved his lips to my neck.

"Edward," I moaned. "We have to stop." He groaned but reluctantly pulled his mouth from me.

"You are too sexy for your own good," he breathed before kissing me chastely. "I'm sorry for attacking you. I seem to do that a lot," he chuckled as he let me down.

"At least I like it," I grinned. He kissed me once more before we went back into the club to our friends.

"Wow, done with your quickie already," Rose wiggled her eyebrows.

"Rose!" I scolded. I looked over at Emmett cautiously, judging his reaction. He just smirked and winked at me. I let about a relieved breath knowing that Emmett was finally accepting my relationship with Edward.

"What?" Rose laughed, not noticing the silent exchange between my brother and me. We ordered another round of shots and we each took our own this time. Afterwards I ordered a martini.

EPOV

Bella was pretty gone after the fourth shot that she quickly chased down with her martini. Which she refilled twice. During this time the girls and Jasper went up to the stage and sang their songs.

"I think I'm going to take Bella home," I said after a while.

"What? No, I wanna stay here and have drinks!" she slurred.

"No baby, it's almost two in the morning. It's time to call it a night."

"Do you want some help getting her home?" Emmett asked.

"It looks like you have your hands full already," I nodded at Rose who was hanging all over Emmett.

"I guess you're right," he chuckled. "Text me to let me know you guys got home safe."

"Alright, see ya," I said as I helped Bella up.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett called my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I know how much of a dick I've been lately. I know you won't hurt her. But, if you do, I'm not going to hesitate in kicking your ass."

"I'll be knocking on your front door if I hurt her," I smiled. I pulled Bella's arm over my shoulders and put mine around her waist. I practically dragged her out of the club.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Home, baby," I sighed.

"Okay," she sighed dramatically. "I liked it when you were all over me earlier. It was sexy," she giggled. I chuckled to myself and shook my head.

I managed to get her to our street without her falling. But I wasn't so lucky past there. She slid on a patch of ice and fell, nearly taking me with her. I caught her before she could fall completely and pulled her back up.

"Wow, that was close," she slurred sounding like I saved her life.

I finally got her into our building but getting her up the stairs was a whole other story. She tripped up the first step and managed to land on her ass. She started laughing and I couldn't get her up.

"Baby, come on," I pleaded and lightly pulled on her arms. I ended up throwing her over my shoulder for the second time that night.

"Hello-o-o Edward's sexy ass," she giggled loudly.

"Bella," I scolded.

"You have a nice ass, Edward," she continued and squeezed it as if to add emphasis. I groaned before setting her down outside our apartment.

"Hey, I liked that view," she complained. I unlocked the door and got her inside. Seeing as she didn't want to walk to the room I lifted her up and carried her into my room. I set her on the bed and proceeded to remove her shoes.

"I like where this is going," she giggled.

"Not tonight, love," I said as I stood up.

"You don't want me," she asked with a trembling lip. I groaned before kissing her.

"You're drunk, love. Of course I want you. Just the sober you," I explained.

"Okay," she smiled, seemingly satisfied. Well that was easier than I thought it would be. I got her tucked into bed before going out and getting her a glass of water and some aspirin for the morning.

I set the water and pills on the bedside table next to a now passed out Bella. I grabbed my phone and went out into the living room and made my call.

"Hello?" Emmett answered.

"Hey man, two things," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, one, I got Bella home. She's passed out in bed. She's going to be out until the morning. Can I come over and talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Thanks," I smiled and hung up the phone. I pulled on my leather jacket and walked the few blocks to Emmett's apartment. I knocked on the door and he let me in.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to run something by you." I looked at him and he waved his hand for me to continue. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for a punch. "I want to propose to Bella." I looked up cautiously and saw Emmett smirking.

"Do you have a ring?" he asked. I nodded and pulled the ring out of my pocket. I opened it and showed it to him.

"This is perfect for Bella," he said as he took it from me.

"It was your mother's," I informed him.

"How'd you get this?" he asked.

"She gave it to me at Bella's graduation."

"What?"

"She told me to use it wisely. She knew then that I was in love with Bella. Well, actually she'd known for a while but, I think you understand," I rambled.

"So you're asking for my blessing?"

"Well, I'm also going to your father, but yes Emmett; I want your permission to marry Bella."

"I know you'll make her happy," he grinned as he gave me a hug.

XOXO

The next day while Bella was at the hospital I went to the graveyard. I quickly found Renee and Charlie's grave and sat down facing the headstone.

"Uh, hey," I said as I scrubbed my hands over my jeans. Why was I so nervous? "I know I haven't been here in, well, too long. But I'm sure you guys already know that I am head over heels in love with your daughter. She's," I trailed off trying to think of the right way to describe her. "I guess she's my reason for living. She's the reason I wake up in the morning.

"So, why I'm really here. Not that it isn't nice to visit you, I just, ugh," I palmed my face. "I might as well just say it. I want to marry Bella. I have your ring, Renee. I've carried it around with me since the day of Bella's graduation. Emmett already said okay and I wanted to tell you guys and I really hope I have your blessings."

XOXO

Several more weeks had passed quickly, everything becoming more and more close to normal. It's now well into April.

Bella started having nightmares when I started having the graveyard shifts.

I talked to Carlisle and asked for more day shifts, explaining Bella's nightmares. He said he'd see if there was anything he could do but I may still be stuck with the night shifts for another few weeks.

Everything seemed to have gone back to normal at the hospital but Bella could just be hiding things from me.

I drove to the hospital and went up to pediatrics to meet Bella for lunch.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," Angela, Tanya's replacement, said from behind the reception desk.

"Hello," I said as I went over to the desk. "Where's Dr. Swan?"

"She's in with a patient. She should be done in a few minutes."

"Thanks," I smirked. I grabbed Camille Anders' charts. I took it over to the waiting area and looked through them. She started chemotherapy two weeks ago and was coming twice a week for the treatment. I made a mental note to stop by and see how she's doing at one of her treatments.

I felt hands squeeze my shoulders from behind and loosen to move a few inches over and squeeze again. The hands kept moving and squeezing in an amazing massage.

"What're you looking at?" Bella asked.

"Camille's charts," I said as I bent my head back so I could look at her. She bent down and kissed me softly.

"Hi," she smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let me just go put these back," I said as I got up. I went over to the desk and put the charts back and Bella followed.

"Do you still need me?" Bella asked Angela.

"Mm, no," she shook her head.

"Okay, see you later Ang," Bella smiled.

"Bye Bella," Angela returned the smile. I draped my arm over Bella's shoulder and she put hers around my waist.

"Where do you want to go to lunch?" I asked.

"I don't care," she shrugged. I kissed her temple before opening her door for her. When she was in the car I shut the door and went around to my side. I got in and started driving around to find a restaurant to stop at. We ended up pulling into a small diner.

"Hey, guys," a woman appearing to be in her forties came up to us. "Table for two?"

"Please," I smiled. She grabbed two menus and led us to a small booth.

"Ive never noticed this place before," Bella mused as she looked around.

"Ive driven past it a few times but this is the first time I've actually stopping in."

The woman came back with a pad of paper and pen.

"What would you two like to drink?"

"Iced tea, please," Bella smiled.

"Water," I smirked.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly," she winked before walking off.

We looked over the menus in silence. I started playing with Bella's feet with mine before hooking my ankles with hers. I looked up over my menu to see her smiling.

I set my menu down and leaned back in my seat and watched Bella as she looked over her menu.

I knew she could tell I was staring by the smile playing on her lips and the blush coating her cheeks.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it isn't nice to stare?" she giggled.

"Yeah but that was thrown out the window a long time ago, thanks to you Miss Swan."

"I see," she smiled and put her menu down. Her smile turned into a frown before asking, "are you working tonight?" I sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately. I'll be there when you fall asleep though."

"Yeah, the trouble is staying asleep though," she huffed.

"It's only for a few more weeks. Carlisle's trying to change my shifts." She nodded. I took one of her hands in both of mine.

"Are you guys ready to order? Our waitress asked. Her name tag said Cora. I looked at Bella, silently encouraging her to order first.

"I'll have the Caesar salad."

"Okay, and for you young man?"

"Cheeseburger, please."

"Alright, I'll put that in. It should be about ten to fifteen minutes."

"Thanks," I smiled. I turned my attention back to Bella. "How often do you have nightmares?"

She shrugged. "Every couple of nights," she said quietly. "They normally happen when you're not home." I sighed and scrubbed my hands over my face.

"I really wish Carlisle would hurry up with changing my shifts."

"I know, but it's fine for now. I'll be fine." I nodded.

After lunch I took Bella back to the hospital. I opened her door for her and she stepped out.

"My shift ends in a few hours. See you around four?" she said, not quite sure.

"Can't wait," I smiled. I kissed her softly. It quickly turned heated until we realized we were at our work place and being unprofessional. "Love you," I sighed when I pulled away.

"Love you too," she smiled. She pecked my lips one more time before walking away and into the hospital.

BPOV

I finally got home from the hospital around 4:30. Between the lack of sleep and long day I was exhausted.

"Babe, I'm home," I called as I kicked my shoes off. I went over to the couch and laid down.

"Long day?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Long day, long night, long week," I muttered. Edward moved my legs off the couch and I groaned.

"Sit up, grumpy," he chuckled. I sighed before sitting with my back facing him. "Take your shirts off." I pulled my scrub shirt over my head and then the long sleeved shirt underneath.

Edward's hands gently started massaging my back. I sighed and closed my eyes as his hands roamed my back. He got to my sides and I squirmed as it tickled. Edward chuckled.

"Sit still, beautiful girl," he teased.

"I can't" I laughed as he squeezed my sides more. I jumped off the couch.

"Hey," he whined and jutted out his bottom lip. "I wasn't done."

"Awh, my poor baby," I giggled as I sat facing him. He smiled before kissing me softly.

A knock on the door pulled us from our moment. I sighed and got up. I pulled on my long sleeved shirt and went to answer the door.

"Oh, hey Alice."

"Bella, can you come to the hospital with me?" Alice asked.

"Yeah is everything okay?" I looked at her with concern.

"Everything's great," she smiled. "I just don't want to go see the obstetrician alone."

"Jazz?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"He has appointments all day," she sighed.

"Edward, I'll be back in a little while," I called as I walked out. Alice and I went down to her Porsche and we drove to the hospital.

We walked up to OB/GYN and I hesitated before following Alice, flashbacks coming to my mind. As we passed the reception desk all I could think of was lying in the pool of blood with Jake hovering over me, Tanya's lifeless eyes, Edward's panicked voice.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Shoot, I shouldn't have made you come. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to come alone," she frowned.

"Al, I'm fine," I insisted. She looked at me warily before she signed in and we sat down.

"Thank you for coming with me. Like I said, Jazz would have come but he's got a busy day," she sighed.

"This is probably the only I'll come to one of these appointments so I'm glad to be here," I smiled.

"Bella, you could hire a surrogate mother."

"I don't want some woman having my baby for me. If I have a baby I want to be the one that carries it for the nine months."

"Mrs. Hale," a doctor called. Alice and I got up and followed the doctor.

The doctor took measurements of Alice's small baby bump and had her answer some basic questions. Then she brought out the ultrasound. She searched for a few seconds before stopping when a swooshing noise came through the speakers.

"See right there?" she asked as she pointed to the screen. Alice nodded. "That's your baby. And you're hearing its heartbeat right now."

I looked at Alice and she was crying silently. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

The doctor cleaned Alice's stomach off and gave her a date to come back for her next appointment.

We headed out and Alice drove me home.

"Thanks again, B," she said as she hugged me from the driver's seat.

"No problem," I smiled. I got out and went up to my apartment.

"Edward, I'm home," I called. I went into the living room and saw him on the couch where I left him. Except now he was lying down watching a movie.

"Hey, love, how'd it go?"

"Good," I nodded.

"You okay?" he asked. I shrugged. "Come here," he said as he sat up and held his arms open. I walked over to him and snuggled into his chest, resting my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel so cheated," I frowned. "Jacob cheated me out of having my own child."

"We can still have children and they will be as much of ours as one we birthed."

"No, it won't be the same. I wouldn't have carried it for nine months. It wouldn't have our genes."

"Would you consider adoption?"

"Yeah, I want a family no matter what but I just wish it could be me having our children."

"I know, love, I do too."

"What are you watching?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm just flipping through the channels. Nothing good's on."

We sat on the couch for a while watching a random comedy show. I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up to Edward moving. I sighed and opened my eyes. I was now in Edward's bed and the only light in the room was his desk lamp.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I have to head to the hospital."

"Do you have to?" I whined.

"Unfortunately I do. I'll see you later," he said before pecking my lips.

"Love you," I sighed as I rolled onto my stomach.

"Love you too." He walked out and I heard the door shut as he left the apartment.

I quickly went back to sleep.

I woke in a cold sweat to my cell phone ringing. Angela.

"Ang, what's up?" I asked groggily.

"You need to come to the hospital," she rushed out.

"I have a pager," I said as I got out of bed.

"I don't need you as a doctor. I need you to come down here for an emergency."

"What's going on?" I asked as I pulled on Edward's hoodie and some jeans.

"It's Edward." My heart stopped for about a second and I felt my world come crashing down.

"W-what happened?" I stuttered. "Is Edward okay?"

"You just need to come down here."

"Okay," I said in a panicked whisper and hung up. I ran down to my truck and quickly pulled out of the parking garage.

Worst case scenarios kept running through my head about what happened to Edward. In my head I saw him lying on a stretcher, covered in blood.

I was to the hospital in about five minutes due to my speeding.

I burst through the door and into the ER's waiting area. I saw all my friends sitting there.

"He's asking for you," Emmett said.

"Where?"

"All the way down and all the way to the left. Room 154."

I nodded before running through the double doors and all the way down the long hall. I skidded to a halt and turned left. I stopped at room 154 and took a deep breath before opening the door.

What I saw when I opened the door wasn't what I expected. Edward was in there all right. But he wasn't hurt like I thought. He was kneeling on one knee with a small jewelry box in his hand. I walked into the room and shut the door.

Tears were streaking my cheeks and small sobs escaped my lips. I brought my hand up to cover my mouth as he started talking.

"I've wanted to do this for quite some time but I felt it was too soon. It may be too soon for you but I'm ready to take this next step. If you're not then I'll put the ring away and wait until you are. God, I'm rambling," he sighed and shook his head. "Bella, you are my best friend, my first and only love, and I am so glad to have you in my life.

"I almost lost you a few months ago and I never want to go through that again. I never want to lose you. I want you in my life forever. It will bring me great honor if you would be my wife. Will you marry me, Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Yes, yes of course," I cried. I walked over to him and he put the ring on my finger. "I hate you," I cried as I hugged him.

"You hate seems an awful lot like love," he chuckled as he stood and tightened his grip on me. He leaned back and lifted me off the ground and I bent my legs. He set me down shortly after.

"I thought you were hurt," I cried.

"I'm definitely not hurt," he chuckled. I pulled his head to me so I could kiss him. He pulled my top lip between his teeth before sucking on it as I worked on his bottom lip.

"I love you," he moaned against my lips.

"I love you too," I smiled and sniffled as I pulled away. He smiled at me before kissing me again.

When he pulled away I looked down at the ring. I recognized it as the one from Edward's pocket when he told me he was proposing to Tanya. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'll explain later," he smiled. He held his hand out for me and I took it without hesitation.

"Couldn't you have, I don't know, made sure I looked halfway decent to propose?" I giggled with tears still streaking my cheeks.

"You look beautiful," he reassured me. "Besides, I like it when you wear my clothes." He led me out to the waiting room where everyone looked at us expectantly. I held up my left hand and the girls squealed.

I looked at Angela and went over to her.

"I swear I hate you so much," I said as I hugged her. "You made me think Edward was hurt!"

"I never said that. I just said you needed to get down here for an emergency. I count this as an emergency," she smiled.

Everyone looked at the ring and commented on it. Hugs were also shared.

Edward and I headed home after a few minutes. The moments apart in our separate cars were torturous.

When we both got inside Edward's mouth was immediately on mine. He pushed me backwards against the wall. I wrapped my leg around his hip and he held onto my thing.

He moved his lips down to my neck and I wrapped my arms around his and held onto his shoulders. Edward slid his free hand from my side to my ass and lifted me so both of my legs were wrapped around him.

I felt my back leave the wall as he carried me to the bedroom. I moved my lips to his neck and nipped and sucked. He moaned and held me tighter. Edward finally set me on the bed and started kissing down my neck.

I couldn't help the yawn that escaped my lips. I felt Edward's breath fan on my neck as he chuckled.

"Are you a little tired?" he smiled and lifted his head to look at me.

"Maybe a little," I smiled. Edward rolled off me and held me to his chest. I unbuttoned my jeans and shimmied out of them.

"I like it when you wear my clothes," he whispered huskily in my ear. I bit my lip and moaned. I snuggled closer into him and looked at my ring.

"Is this the same one from," I trailed off.

"Yes."

"So you're using the same ring you were going to give to Tanya?"

"I told you there was never a thing between Tanya and me. This ring was never for Tanya. It was always for you."

"I don't understand," I furrowed my eyebrows.

"It was your mother's," he whispered.

"How'd you get this?" He told me the whole story of how he obtained the ring. "She knew," I muttered.

"She had known from the day you were born."

"What?" I smiled.

"Well, considering the first words I'd said to you were 'I love you, baby' she obviously figured that we were meant for each other," he chuckled lightly. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"For what, love?"

"For being you." I felt him kiss my hair.

XOXO

I awoke the next morning to my cell phone ringing. Edward groaned as I reached behind him and grabbed it.

"What?" I grumbled.

"I got a modeling gig!" Rose yelled excitedly.

"That's awesome, Rose," I mumbled. "Celebrate later, okay? Right now I'm sleeping."

"Hell yeah we're celebrating!"

"Okay, now I have to sleep." I slapped the phone shut and dropped it next to me on the bed.

"Who was it?" Edward grumbled.

"Rose," I sighed. "She got a modeling gig."

"And she woke us up to tell you?"

"Yeah." He sighed before grabbing my phone. He flipped it open and looked at the time. He groaned before kissing my neck and sitting up. "What are you doing?" I whined.

"Getting up to take a shower. Would you like to join me?"

"Eh, I'm feeling kind of lazy," I joked. He got on his hands and knees over me and kissed my lips. I started to deepen it but he pulled away.

"Oh right, you won't want to start anything because you're feeling lazy," he sighed before getting off the bed.

"You're horrible," I laughed. I got up off the bed. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind. He leaned forward so my feet were off the ground and started walking. "Where are you going?" I giggled.

"To the shower."

XOXO

"To Rosalie!" Emmett cheered as he lifted his beer.

"To Rosalie!" we all said as we lifted our own glasses.

We're sitting in a bar celebrating Rose finally getting a gig. She's modeling clothes for a fashion magazine.

"After what? Almost six months of trying to get a gig I finally got one!" she grinned. "This could be my big break! This magazine isn't only national, but _inter_national!"

"What magazine is it?" Alice asked.

"It's called F.A.X."

"Fax?" Jasper asked. Rose sighed dramatically as if he should have known that wasn't what she meant.

"No, Jasper, F.A.X. As in, Fashion at Extreme," she rolled her eyes. "They publish topline brands of clothing and accessories. You know, Gucci, Coach, Louis Vutton?" she questioned Jasper.

"Yeah, those brands," he said sounding even more confused than before.

"You're hopeless," she sighed exasperated.

"Don't worry, Jazz," I whispered. "I'm right there with ya," I giggled. He winked at me.

"We need to start planning weddings!" Alice squealed.

"We can talk about Rose's wedding. Hers is only a few months away," I said. "Edward and I don't have a date yet so there's no rush."

"Don't think you're getting out of this so easy, Bella!" Alice sang.

"Do you want to be my maid of honor, Alice?" Rose asked. I shot her a thankful look.

Truth is, I'm scared about getting married. I mean, I would love to get married, especially to Edward, but it doesn't feel right without my dad to walk me down the aisle. He should be giving me away to Edward. He should have been there to answer Edward's marriage request. He should be there to dance with me for my daddy-daughter dance. But that's impossible.

Edward grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it gently. I smiled up at him as I came back to reality.

Alice was gushing about being the 'M.O.H' as she calls it. she was talking so fast I could barely understand her.

"Alice, honey, slow down," Jasper chuckled.

"Sorry, this is just so exciting!" she giggled.

"Guys, I'm really tired and I have to work in the morning," I said. "I'm going to head home. Congrats, Rose," I smiled as I stood up.

"Thanks, hon," she smiled. We said our goodbyes and Edward and I left.

We walked in silence back to the apartment.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just consumed in my thoughts," I shrugged.

"Want to share?"

"Maybe another time?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm here to listen whenever you want," he smiled, effectively dropping the subject.

We walked into our apartment and I kicked off my Chucks and pulled my jacket off.

We walked into Edward's room and he stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed.

He watched me as I pulled my shirt over my head and kicked my jeans of. I unhooked my bra and slid it off before pulling on one of Edward's shirts. I went over to the bed and crawled into it with him.

He pulled my back to his chest and buried his face into my hair. I pulled my ring off and set it on the bedside table before cuddling further into Edward and falling asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Okay, so not my best chapter. I wrote this while working through yet another case of writer's block. /: Sorry if I disappointed! I will update as soon as I can, but I still have major writer's block! ): But, thank you for reading!**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	10. Pride

Just Friends

Chapter 10 – Pride

BPOV

_Rosalie Anne Hale _

_and_

_Emmett McCarty Swan_

_request the honor of your presence to share the celebration of their marriage on_

_Saturday, the eighteenth of June_

_Two thousand and Eleven_

_at two o'clock in the afternoon_

…

"Bella! Rose and Alice are here!" Edward called from the door.

"Coming!" I called back. I grabbed my jewelry, make-up, dress, and shoes and bolted to the door. I gave Edward a quick kiss before walking out of the apartment with my friends.

"How ya feeling, Rose?" I asked as we got into Rose's BMW.

"Nervous, excited, like screaming from rooftops," she giggled.

"So the normal bride feeling?" Alice laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much!" We pulled up to a hair salon and got out. Rose had my hair pulled into an up do and Alice's into waves. Rose had her hair curled and pulled into a low side pony tail, so it was streaming down her shoulder.

"Thanks," we all called as we left. We went back to Rose's apartment and did our make-up. Rose gave us specific instructions on how to do our make-up. We slipped on our dresses and went out to Rose's BMW again.

Our dresses were strapless, deep red and stopped just above our knees. There was subtle pleating at the top of the dress to make it look like fabric was folding down in excess.

Emmett and Rose were getting married in Rose's parent's backyard. It was huge and backed up to woods. Rose parked in their driveway and we went up to her old room. Her dress was hanging up by her closet.

"Oh, honey, you're here!" Ms. Hale said as she walked in. "Get dressed! It's already 1:30!" Rose put her dress on and her mom tied the back. She walked over to a floor length mirror and ran her hands along the fabric of the dress. There was a knock on the open door and we turned to see Mr. Whitlock.

Ms. Hale and Mr. Whitlock went through a nasty divorce while we were all in high school. Rose and Jasper spent numerous nights at my house or Edward's house due to their parents bickering over them. Who would have custody? Why not let them choose? What about school? They had been in Forks their whole life and their friends were there.

"Rose, honey, you look beautiful," Mr. Whitlock said. She smiled at him through the mirror.

"Thanks," she whispered. Rose's dress was strapless and had a triangle of silver beading in the middle of the chest line. The pleated fabric crossed so it looked like the fabric on the right side covered the left. At the left side two flowers made of a lacy material sat as if to pin the overlapping fabric to the dress. From the roses flowed the same lacy material in waves down to the floor, making a train.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. We all grabbed our bouquets and headed downstairs. We lined up and Alice and I walked out into the backyard. There was a white arch at the end of the grassy aisle. We stood to the left of the arch and the guys were on the right, with Emmett waiting in the middle.

I looked over at Alice and smiled. You could clearly see a bump under Alice's dress. One of her hands held the flowers and the other was rested on her stomach.

The music changed and Rose and her father started their way down the aisle. I looked over at my brother and he was beaming with pride, joy, and excitement. A tear fell from my eye when Emmett took Rose's hand and they turned to the officiate.

I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Edward watching me. I smiled at him.

"_Hi_," I mouthed.

"_Hi_," he mouthed back. "_You okay?_" I nodded once with a smile. I turned back to Rose and Emmett.

"With power given to me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Emmett, you may kiss your bride," the officiate stated with a sincere smile. Emmett grabbed Rose by the waist and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her. Everyone stood and clapped. When the pulled apart Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and led her down the aisle.

Alice coupled up with Jasper and I coupled up with Edward. We walked down the aisle and into Rose's house. I walked up to Rose and hugged her.

"You've always been a part of our family, but now it's official. Welcome to the Swan clan," I giggled. "We now have a total of three."

Rose laughed a little and sniffled. "Bella, you're the best sister-in-law ever," she giggled. "But you've got to stop making me cry!" I pulled away and looked at her. We both had tears streaming down our faces.

"Alright, everyone!" Ms. Hale announced. "Let's all head over to the reception hall!" Edward and I headed out to his Volvo and started driving to the reception hall. I rested the side of my head on the back of the seat and looked at Edward.

"What?" he chuckled and looked at me briefly before turning back to the road.

"Nothing," I shook my head with a smile.

"Babe, something's been on your mind for the past few weeks and I've been waiting for you to tell me but you haven't. What is it?" he looked concerned as he looked at me before turning back to the road.

"I've just been thinking about my parents a lot lately. About how they won't be at our wedding. How they weren't at Emmett's wedding." I judged his expression before continuing. "Don't get me wrong, I want to get married to you, so bad, but it kind of feels wrong," I shrugged.

"Wait," he furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you trying to call off –"

"Of course not! I would never even think about calling off our wedding! You're misunderstanding. I'm just saying that I feel bad getting married without my dad walking me down the aisle."

"I wish I could change that, so much, Bella. I wish I could make it so your dad could be there. And I'm sorry to say it, but you have to settle for him being there in your heart."

"I never have to settle when I have you," I smiled. We pulled up to the reception hall and got out. He led me into the hall where we were instructed to sit with the wedding party. Everyone was soon seated. Alice and Jasper sat to Rose's right while Edward and I sat to Emmett's left, with me next to Emmett.

We were all served food from the caterers. Jasper stood up and tapped his glass with a knife.

"Hey, everyone, as you know, I'm Jasper, Rosalie's incredibly handsome twin brother," he introduced himself and everyone laughed while Rose swatted him with her hand. "Wow, where to start," he sighed as he looked down at Rose. "Well, I guess I'll start by saying I am so proud of my sister. She picked a great guy, my best friend, my very annoying, very childlike best friend. But I can't imagine her with any other guy.

"When Rose and I were younger we would always look out for each other. When our parents were going through their divorce I would always make sure she wasn't around them. And if we couldn't go anywhere we would sit in her room under her blanket.

"You could say I'm a little _protective_ of my sister," he chuckled. "I have threatened Emmett so many times I lost count. They always began the same way, 'I swear to God, Emmett, if you hurt my sister'. But I know now he will never hurt her. He needs her as much as she needs him. I wish you both a happy life, and I expect a nephew," he winked at them and held his glass up. Everyone clapped as he sat down. He quickly stood back up. "Oh, and its Bella's turn to talk."

I stood up and the clapping died.

"Hi, so I'm this big goof's baby sister," I winked at him. "And I'm now the proud sister-in-law of Rose," I smiled. "Emmett has been my rock for as long as I can remember. Always looking out for me, making sure I'm not getting picked on at school. He would always call me from college asking how everything was going, if I was taking care of myself, how my grades were. The typical _parent_ role. But, after high school that role came in handy. As you all know, our parents were killed in a car accident on the day of my graduation.

"He never once thought about himself while he was taking care of me. He always put my needs before his. He made sure he was there when I needed him. And I did my best to be there when he needed me. Like when Rose and I were juniors and Emmett was a sophomore in college," I smiled. "Emmett admitted to me that he had been crushing majorly on her. I pulled some strings and used my magic and here they are today, six years later. I want to wish you both the best marriage possible. You both deserve it. I'm proud of you, brother bear," I smiled as I raised my own glass, a tear falling from my eye. I sat down and everyone clapped. Emmett pulled me to his side in a hug.

"Love you, Bellaboo," he whispered.

"Love you too, Em," I whispered back. After we ate Rose and Emmett had their first dance as a married couple. I stood by the open bar drinking a glass of champagne when I felt warm arms wrap around my stomach.

"Hey you," I smiled.

"Hi, love," Edward kissed my neck. "How are you?" I thought before I answered his question.

"I'm great," I said sincerely. "Today was the first time that I talked about my parent's accident without feeling like I was going to lose it," I grinned.

"That's great, baby," he smiled. I nodded.

"Will the wedding party come out for a dance?" the DJ asked. Edward took my glass from me and set it on the bar before leading me out to the dance floor. He placed his hand on the small of my back and held my right hand in his left. I wrapped my left arm around his right arm and held onto his shoulder.

After that there was a daddy-daughter dance followed by a mother-son dance. I danced with Emmett on his mother-son dance.

"You don't have to do this, Bell," he smiled at me as we swayed to the music.

"But I want to," I smiled back. "I'm just filling in Mom's spot."

"Bella, will you let me walk you down the aisle at your wedding?" he asked.

"I would really like that," I grinned. I hugged him to me as the song ended.

I walked up to where the DJ was set up and requested to sing a song. I walked up to the microphone.

"Excuse me everyone," I said. Everyone stopped talking and looked over to me. "Emmett has always encouraged my singing so I wanted to sing a song for him and Rose. It's called A Moment Like This." The music came on and I started singing.

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly and before I knew it I was being lifted out of Edward's car. I groaned but let him carry me.

"Would you like me to start a shower?" Edward asked as he set me in our apartment.

"That would be amazing," I sighed sleepily as I started pulling bobby pins out of my hair. I walked into my room and set the pins down on my vanity. I ran my fingers through my hair to make sure I had them all out. I pulled a make-up remover pad out of its container and rubbed it along my eyes. I kicked my heels off one at a time, rubbing each foot as I went.

I walked into the bathroom where Edward had water running in the shower. I slipped out of my dress and took my bra and panties off.

I stepped into the steamy shower and sighed as the water ran down my body. I turned my face up to the streaming water and ran my hands through my wet hair.

I felt a pair of hands on my hips and a pair of lips on my wet shoulder.

"I thought I would join you, you know, to save water," Edward said with a husky voice.

"Mm," I sighed. I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me softly. When we pulled away I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" he chuckled.

"You have no idea," I sighed.

"Come on, let's get you clean so you can go to bed." Edward washed my hair and I washed his. We finished cleaning our bodies and got out. Edward scrubbed the towel through his hair before wrapping it around his waist. I wrapped a towel around my body and pulled my hair into another towel. I sat on the counter and Edward stood between my legs. I rested my head on his shoulder again.

Edward ran his hands along my arms. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up off the counter. I held onto him as he carried me out to his room. He laid me on the bed and covered me with the blanket. I pulled the towels off my body and turned onto my stomach. I hugged my pillow to me and sighed content. I felt a cool gust of air as Edward lifted the blanket to get into bed. His warm body pressed against mine as he threw his arm over me and laid with the front of his body against my side.

I woke up the next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I sighed and rolled over. My face came in contact with my beeper which was on Edward's pillow. I groaned and sat up, letting the covers fall and pool in my lap. There was a note under my beeper.

_B,_

_ You looked so peaceful sleeping; I didn't want to wake you. I'm at the hospital. I have a few appointments today so I shouldn't be too long. I'll page you if I need you. Lunch? Call me, baby. I'm proud of you._

_ Love,_

_ E_

I smiled at Edward's sweetness and set the note on the bed. I got up out of bed and stretched. I walked into my room and pulled on some clothes before grabbing one of Edward's hoodies and pulling it on over my shirt.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse from last night and dialed Edward.

"Good morning, beautiful," he answered with a smile obvious in his voice.

"Morning," I smiled. "Lunch?"

"Yeah, I just have one more appointment so if you can wait until that's done we can go," he said.

"That's fine," I said. Silence took over the phone. "You're proud of me?"

"Very," he said truthfully.

"What did I do?"

"I'm proud of you for your speech last night at the wedding. It must have taken a lot of courage to speak about your parents like you did."

"It was easier than I thought it would be," I said. I heard someone talk to Edward on his end of the line.

"Oh, okay," he said to them. "Hey, love?" he said to me.

"Still here," I smiled.

"I have to go, my patient just got here. I'll call you when I'm done. Love you," he said.

"Love you too," I retorted before hanging up. I went into the bathroom and straightened my hair. After that I put make-up on. As I was finishing up my mascara Edward called.

"Justin?" I answered the phone.

"Who's Justin?" he asked, feigning seriousness.

"My insanely hot boyfriend. He used to be in a band."

"Oh, really? Which one?"

"N'Sync," I laughed.

"You're cheating on me with Justin Timberlake?" he laughed.

"The one and only," I giggled.

"Then I guess I should tell you that I've been seeing Mila Kunis," he chuckled.

"Jackie from _That 70's Show_?" I laughed.

"Yeah, that's the one," he laughed. I giggled. "Would you like to meet at the diner for lunch?"

"That'd be great," I agreed.

"See you there in fifteen?"

"Okay," I said. We hung up and I pulled my Chucks on before walking out. I pulled the hood up and hands inside my sleeves. It may be June, but it's still cold. I walked to the diner and sat at the usual booth Edward and I sit at. We had started coming here at least once a week after our first time and we always sat in the same booth.

Edward walked in moments later. He walked over to the booth and sat across from me.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I grinned. Cora came out with our usual drinks.

"Well if it isn't the two lovebirds?" she smirked.

"Hey Cora," I giggled.

"Hi Bella, Edward," she smiled. "Your usual?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Edward chuckled.

"I guess not," she smiled. "So tell me, when are you two finally getting hitched?"

"July sixteenth," Edward informed her.

"Oh, so it's right around the corner!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, his mother is freaking out trying to get everything together," I giggled.

"I bet your mother is doing the same too," she smiled.

"She would be, if she were alive," I smiled sadly.

"Oh, my, Bella, I am so sorry," she said as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. It's been five years."

"I'm sure she's proud of you, honey," she smiled sadly.

"Me too," I grinned at her.

"Well, I'll go put your order in," she said. "It should be out in a little while."

"Thanks, Cora," I smiled. She walked away and I turned to Edward.

"You okay?" he asked in a low voice.

"Fine," I smiled genuinely. He grinned and grabbed my hand before bringing it up his lips.

"I have to meet with your mother today," I sighed.

"Why?"

"We have to finish hemming my dress. And finish the flower arrangements. Just finishing details."

"Sounds fun," he smiled.

"Yeah, loads," I rolled my eyes. "Did you know that Esme is getting Rose and Alice to help decorate the reception hall? And she's decorating the chapel herself? She won't even let me help."

"That's because you, love, are the bride. She's not going to let you help, just like Rose wasn't allowed to help at her wedding."

"It's not fair," I grumbled. Edward chuckled and kissed my hand again. "Oh!" I remembered what Emmett said last night. "Emmett is going to walk me down the aisle."

"That's great," he smiled. "I'm amazed at how he went from practically hating my existence for dating you, and now he wants to give you away to marry me," he grinned.

"Yeah, me too." Cora brought out our food and we ate in comfortable silence.

After lunch we paid and stopped at the door upon seeing the rain.

"Did you drive here?" Edward asked.

"No," I shook my head.

"Come on, I'll take you to my mom's," he said as he opened the door. I pulled my hood up and we ran to his car. We got in and he turned the heat on.

He pulled out of the parking lot and we headed to Esme's house. Esme lived just outside of town, like she had when we used to live in Forks. She doesn't like living in the middle of a town where all of the commotion was.

We drove down the winding road that led to the enormous house. I kissed him briefly before getting out and walking into the house.

"Mom?" I called. Esme had insisted on me calling her _Mom_ even though we weren't technically related yet.

"In here, Bells," she called from her study-now-Bella's-bridal-room.

"Hey," I smiled as I walked in. She was pulling my dress out of the closet and unzipping the garment bag.

"Okay, we have to take measurements one more time so that this dress will fit you perfectly." She handed me the dress and left so I could change. I pulled on the old dress and called for Esme. She came in and zipped up the back. It fit almost perfectly. Esme had only hemmed the bottom.

"You and your mother have the same body frame," Esme noted as she pulled at the fabric.

"We used to share clothes all the time," I smiled softly.

"Looks like some things haven't changed," she smiled back. I took in a deep breath and looked down at the dress. "Nothing needs to be hemmed. You can take the dress off." She walked out and I changed into my normal clothes. We hung the dress up and sat at her desk.

"Okay, so, something old is your mother's diamond earrings," Esme concluded.

"Something new is my pair of shoes."

"Something borrowed is your dress."

"Something blue," I pondered.

"You're not wearing a veil, right?"

"Right," I nodded.

"We could put a blue clip in your hair."

"There we go," I smiled.

Esme and I went over some finishing details for the wedding before she let me go home.

"Hey, could you pick me up?" I asked into the phone.

"Sure thing, love. Give me a few minutes."

"Okay," I said before hanging up.

"So, Bella, how are you?" Esme asked as we sat at the dining room table.

"I've been great, Mom. I don't know, I just wake up in better moods and I feel more refreshed than I used to."

"That's great, Honey," she smiled.

I nodded. "I haven't had any nightmares as of lately either. I feel like my life has made a one eighty."

"Ma, Bella?" Edward's voice called out.

"In here, Hon," Esme called. Edward walked in and sat next to me. He threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Hopefully you haven't tortured Bella too much," Edward winked at his mom.

"I would never," Esme feigned hurt.

"No, Mom is so much easier to deal with than Alice," I giggled.

"Well, that's a give," Edward chuckled. "But if you don't mind, Mom, I'm going to take my fiancé home."

"By all means," Esme smiled. "Have a nice day you two."

"Bye," we said before walking out. Edward drove us back to the apartment.

"Hey, Edward?" I said as we walked in.

"Yeah?" he said to let me know he was listening as he headed to the kitchen. I followed him and sat at the table.

Edward grabbed a beer and joined me.

"This is just a thought, but what do you think about moving into a house?" He looked at me as he thought. He took a swig of his beer before answering.

"I think we should wait until we're married. We're already really busy with the wedding as it is and moving would just add unnecessary amounts of work."

"But you'd be okay with it?"

"Yeah, of course. I didn't expect us to live here the rest of our life," he said as he motioned to the apartment around us.

"Well I didn't know," I giggled. "There are so many memories here; even if we've only lived here almost a year."

"I can remember all of those just by looking at you," he said in a jokingly sappy voice. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his bottle of beer. I took a swig before giving it back.

"Yuck," he spat jokingly. "Cooties."

"You're such a child," I laughed.

"If I'm a child does that make you a pedophile?" he grinned. I rolled my eyes at him. I took his beer and started walking away.

"Hey," he laughed. "That's mine!"

"You're a child so you're underage," I giggled. I took a huge gulp before Edward snatched the bottle from me.

"Get your own beer," he chuckled. I laughed and walked out into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and started flipping through TV channels. Edward came in and over to the couch I was lying on. He sat in the middle of the couch, effectively sitting on me in the process.

"You're crushing me," I said as I jokingly gasped for air.

"Oh can it," he laughed. "I'm not that heavy. And besides, most of my weight is on the couch. My legs are on you."

"Same difference," I giggled. He got up and put his beer on the table before leaning over me on his hands and knees.

"You really are one of a kind," he smirked.

"The world couldn't handle two of me," I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me chastely.

"That they couldn't," he joked. I slapped his shoulder lightly. He chuckled and rolled to lay next to me. We watched TV in silence.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So, this is literally the shortest chapter I have written in a looooong time! I just want to say that I did that on purpose. This chapter was just meant to show that Bella is becoming emotionally stronger and is not going to let her past control her. Well, it also shows that Rose and Emmett got married, but yeah. Haha. **

**I was planning on retiring from writing fanfics when I moved to college because I would have to share a room with someone and I did not want to explain why I was always on my computer. But, instead of living in a 4 person dorm, I am living in a 2 person dorm so I get my own room. Which means more writing! And seeing as this story is finishing up in a few chapters, I can start a new story and not worry about having time to finish it! I may not update frequently due to my college work but I will as much as possible!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	11. Like Mom

Just Friends

Chapter 11 – Like Mom

BPOV

"Alright, open your eyes," Rose said happily. I opened my eyes to see Alice's apartment turned into my bachelorette party. There were penis decorations everywhere. They were hanging from the ceiling, thrown across the table as confetti, and so much more.

"What the…" I was speechless.

"You said no strippers, but this wasn't part of your guidelines," Alice defended herself.

"Where did you get all of this?" I giggled.

"I have places," she smiled.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Going clubbing!" Rose cheered.

"So you decorated for nothing?" I laughed.

"Pretty much," Rose shrugged. "But Alice insisted."

I hugged Alice with a giggle.

"Thanks for the effort," I smiled.

"You only have one bachelorette party!" she laughed.

"We headed out to a club we've never been to, Fresh.

Once we were let in by the bouncer Rose and I got beers and headed out to the dance floor.

We kept the drinks coming, although I took longer to drink mine than Rose. I wanted to remember tonight.

By the end of the night Rose was thoroughly drunk while I was buzzed, borderline drunk.

We left the club and stumbled to Rose's apartment where we dropped off Rose.

"Thanks for tonight, Alice," I smiled. "I had a lot of fun."

"No problem," she smiled. We walked up to my apartment.

"Do you want me to get Edward to drive you home?"

"No, I texted Jazzy. He's waiting for me downstairs."

"Okay," I smiled. I hugged her before walking into my apartment. I quietly walked into Edward's room and pulled my shirt and skirt off before climbing in bed with Edward.

XOXO

The wedding is tomorrow. Our flower girl, Edward's five year old cousin, Charlotte, has the flu.

"Bella, calm down, sweetheart, please," Edward pleaded. I was pacing the length of the living room having a nervous breakdown. My voice was shaky and my breathing was labored.

"Calm? There's no way I c-can be calm," my voice quivered.

"You're going to have a panic attack if you keep acting like this," he sighed. He got up and came over to me. He grabbed my shoulders and started rubbing them.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"Find another flower girl. And if worse comes to worse we dress Emmett in the dress and give him flower pedals," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"This is serious," I said but couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips. "The rehearsal is tonight and we don't have a flower girl."

"Think, do we know anyone with young daughters or sisters?"

"Angela has a four year old sister," I threw out. "That would work perfect, seeing Ang is a bridesmaid."

"Give her a call," he instructed before kissing my cheek. I pulled out my cell phone and called her.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?"

"Our flower girl is sick. She can't be in the wedding."

"Oh no, that's terrible. What are you going to do?"

"Well, Edward and I were wondering if Leah could be the flower girl. If that's okay with you."

"She doesn't have a dress," Angela said. "She can but what about a dress?"

"I'll buy the dress. I'll pick you guys up in about fifteen minutes, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, see you then."

I hung up the phone and put my shoes on.

"I'm going to get Ang and Leah," I said to Edward.

"Okay. Just try to relax, okay?" he said as he kissed me.

"Please, relax is my middle name," I smiled sarcastically. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. I walked out and down to my truck. I drove across town to Angela's house.

Angela's parent's dropped her sister off at her door about a year ago and she hasn't heard from them since. Her sister came to the hospital on weekends when she wasn't in school. During the week Leah would go over to her friend's house after school and hang out until Angela got off work.

I pulled into Angela's driveway and went up to her porch. I knocked on the door and Angela answered it.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey, let me just get Leah. One second," she said once I stepped inside. Angela disappeared for a few seconds before coming back with Leah.

"Hi, Bella!" Leah smiled.

"Hey, Leah," I smiled back. We walked down to my truck and drove to the bridal store. We walked inside and went straight to the girl's dresses. We found a dress that was like the one Charlotte was going to wear.

It had t-shirt length sleeves and a neckline made of lacy tulle material which led down to the neckline and turned into a silky material. Then when it got to the waist the skirt became Cinderella like.

We bought the dress and I dropped them off at home telling them I'd see them later. I drove home to Edward.

"Edward," I called when I got inside. "We got Leah a dress."

"That's great, baby," Edward called from the bedroom. He came out in a towel. "My sister is insisting she comes over to help you get dressed."

"Not happening," I grumbled. "It's a rehearsal. I can surely wear whatever the hell I want."

"Then don't call her back and I'll lock the door," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and went into our bathroom. The mirror was fogged up from Edward's shower. I took a towel and wiped some off as best as I could before I put make-up on. I straightened my hair and went back out and into my room.

I changed into a pair of light gray baggy sweat pants and rolled the waistline a few times. I then paired it with a deep blue long sleeved fitted thermal. I walked out into the living room where Edward was watching TV and drinking a beer.

"I take it those are the clothes you have hidden from Alice?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, these definitely aren't Alice approved," I giggled.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself," I giggled as I straddled his lap. He set his beer down and kissed my neck with open mouth kisses. I tilted my head to the side making my hair fall to the side and baring more skin than before. He worked his way up to my ear and down my jawline to my chin and up to my mouth.

Our lips molded into each other's moving in sync. He nibbled my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and caressed mine. He sighed before pulling away. I stood up and went to get some water from the fridge. I came back and stood in front of him as I drank.

I saw Edward's eyes roaming my body.

"Stop," I blushed. "I've gained weight."

"What are you talking about?" he chuckled lightly.

"I've gained three pounds."

"What's three pounds? I can't tell. And I think I know your body more than anyone."

"Three pounds is a big deal when you have a wedding dress to fit into."

"You don't look any different from before," he shrugged.

"But I've gained weight from stress eating," I pouted."

"Come here," he sighed as he held his arms open. I went over to him and straddled his lap again.

"I don't care if you gain three pounds or thirty pounds. You're still my Bella. And I wouldn't have noticed if you didn't tell me. The dress is going to fit you. Stop worrying," he smiled. I gave him a half smile in return.

"Now, are you ready to go to our rehearsal?"

"Yeah," I smiled. I got up off the couch and helped pull him up. He threw his arm over my shoulders and we walked out to his Volvo.

"Can we just skip today and make tomorrow come quicker?" Edward smiled as he pulled out of the parking garage.

"I wish," I grinned. Edward turned up the volume on the radio a little and started humming along to the song that was playing.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway and we headed into the house.

"Bella!" Alice sang as she skipped out of the house. She stopped on the porch steps and stared at my outfit.

"Don't say a word. This is a _rehearsal_. I can be comfortable."

"I don't have to like it though," she pouted.

"But you'll love me either way," I smiled smugly.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled.

"I love you, Ali," I smiled.

"Love you too," she smiled with an eye roll. She linked her arm with mine when I got to the porch and we walked inside. We were greeted by everyone inside.

"Alright, let's get started," Esme smiled happily. We all walked outside where there was a big white arch set up about thirty feet out. There were white chairs set up on either side but other than that there weren't many decorations.

"Okay, so," the preacher started. "Bridal party stays in bridal room until they are needed but for now you can stay here," he rambled. "So, guys," he addressed the three guys.

"Wait, wait, wait," Emmett said.

"Yes?"

"I'm the best man and I'm also walking Bells down the aisle."

"No problem. You just wait at the bridal room for them. We'll get to that," the preacher nodded. "So, the groomsmen will walk down the right side to the front right of the arch and stand in order. Then Edward will walk Emse down the aisle to her seat. Maybe kiss her on the cheek. Then you will stand in front of the arch slightly to the right like so," he said as he lightly pushed Edward to the right side of the arch.

"Then!" he exclaimed as he held up a pointed finger towards the sky and walked towards us and away from the guys. "The music will change and the maid of honor will walk down the aisle followed by the bridesmaids," he said as he put the girls in order by the way they are paired with the guys. "Now walk," he ushered with his hands. Rose started walking. "Not too fast, not too fast," he motioned for her to slow he pace a little. Alice followed and then Angela. "Now the flower girl and ring bearer. Flower girl on left, ring bearer on right." He positioned Leah and the ring bearer, Rose's five year old cousin, Sam, next to each other. "Walk down the aisle at the same pace and part at the end, ring bearer goes with the men and the flower girl with the women. Bella, Emmett, you two are close behind. The doors open, you step out, the music once again changes and you make your way down the aisle. Emmett, you hand her over to Edward, maybe kiss her cheek, and stand to Edward's left. Following me so far?"

We all nodded.

"Good. We go through the ceremony. You kiss your bride. We all go home happy. Sound good?"

We all nodded.

"Wow, that's, that's a lot," I said as I took in a deep breath. I'm going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen tomorrow.

"Bella, breath," Edward's voice was in my ear. "Excuse us," he said to everyone before he tugged on my hand. He led us away from them and into the house. "Bella, baby, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded as I stared at the ground. My breathing was becoming shallow.

_And cue the panic attack that was due this morning._

"Listen to my heart, Bella. Concentrate on my breathing," Edward said soothingly in my ear as he held me to him and rubbed my back. "Try and match my breathing." I closed my eyes and tried controlling my breathing. I couldn't move my body. My arms were frozen to my side although I wanted nothing more than to cling to him. "Come on baby," he encouraged.

After what seemed like an eternity my breathing started becoming normal again. I gained control of my arms and wrapped them around his torso as tight as I could. The usual post-panic-attack tears sprang from my eyes.

"I've got you," he sighed as he tightened his grip on me. "You're fine."

"I'm sorry," I chanted over and over.

"Love, stop," Edward whispered. "I pretty much expected it. When you almost had one this morning I was expecting one soon."

"Shit, you must think I'm getting cold feet," I said as I stepped away from him and put my palm against my forehead. "I'm not, really," I started rambling. "That's just a lot of information to take in over the what, ten minutes we did? Today is just exhausting, I'm sorry. Shit," I groaned. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me again.

"Stop talking, you're going to give yourself another panic attack," he grumbled into my neck.

"Hey, is everything okay in here?" Emmett asked as he poked his head in through the large door.

"Yeah," I sighed. "We're good," I pulled away from Edward and smiled at Emmett.

XOXO

I slipped out of bed early in the morning. I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a regular bra before slipping on one of Edward's button up shirts. I buttoned up all of the buttons except for the top two. I slipped on a pair of flats and grabbed my cell phone. I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek before slipping out of the room.

I grabbed the keys to my truck and headed out to the parking garage. When I got in my truck I called Alice.

"Good morning!" she chirped.

"Morning," I said with enthusiasm. "I'm on my way," I grinned into the phone. "See you in about fifteen."

"Okay," she sang before we hung up. I stopped by Starbucks and went through the drive-through. I ordered two cups of regular coffee with double sugar and double cream and one chai tea with cream. I then drove to Alice's apartment and sent her a text reading: _here._

She came down to the street quickly and jumped in the truck.

"Coffee?" I offered with a smile. She nodded enthusiastically and I handed her the tea.

"Mm, thanks," she moaned.

"You're supposed to drink it, not have sex with it," I giggled.

"Can it," she giggled. We drove to Rose's apartment and sent her the same text as I did Alice. Rose came down to the street and took a coffee when she got in the truck.

"Thanks," she smiled as she sipped it. I nodded and we were off to the hair salon. We walked inside and were taken care of immediately.

My hair stylist asked me a few questions about how I liked my hair an took my blue flower clip from me telling me she'll put it in my hair. She curled my hair and pinned some strands back on one side with bobby pins before putting the clip in to cover them.

"Wow," I muttered in awe. "This looks amazing," I mused.

"You like it?" she laughed lightly.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you!"

"No problem honey. I hope you have a nice wedding."

"Thanks," I grinned.

XOXO

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_and_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_request the honor of your presence to share the celebration of their marriage on_

_Saturday, the sixteenth of July_

_Two thousand and Eleven_

_at three o'clock in the afternoon_

"Al, can you zip me up?" I asked as I put the arms into the sleeves of the dress. She zipped up the dress about halfway.

"Bella, suck in your gut," she said.

"Shit, shit, shit," I groaned. I sucked in my gut and pulled my shoulders back to make my back smaller. "I've gained three pounds since the last time I put this on. Fuck," I whined.

"Calm down. It's zipped. And don't talk to me about gaining weight. I just barely fit into my dress," she scolded. Her stomach was now pretty large, being as she is almost six months pregnant.

My dress was form fitting, accenting every curve with the silky material. After my thighs the dress became less form fitting and flowed down into a small train. The sleeves were really only the size of tank top sleeves but were around my upper arms. I put in my earrings and slipped on my shoes.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," I chanted quietly to myself as I made sure I was wearing everything.

Alice did my make-up after we got our hair done. I had a sliver shimmer eye shadow matched with gray eyeliner. Mascara and foundation finished the look. Edward requested, much to Alice's dismay, that I don't wear the _sticky shit_ on my lips. So I am sans lip gloss.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I could almost see my dad standing behind me waiting to walk me down the aisle.

There was a knock on the door and Alice let them in. I looked up to see Emmett standing in the mirror. I smiled at him. Emmett was wearing a black suit with a blue vest paired with a thin blue tie.

"You look beautiful, Bells," he smiled. "Just like Mom." I bit my bottom lip as I felt tears coming to my eyes. He put his hands on my shoulder and squeezed them reassuringly.

"I wish they were here," I whispered.

"Me too, Bell," he smiled softly. "You ready?" I nodded.

"Yeah," I sighed happily. Emmett held his arm out for me to take.

EPOV

I woke up to an empty bed next to me. I sighed and stretched before getting up and into the shower. I leaned against the wall as the water ran down my body, trying to stay standing in my tired state. After a few minutes I pushed myself off the wall and ran my hands through my hair.

I squirted some shampoo into my hands and washed my hair. I rinsed the soap out and washed my body. I turned the water off and stepped out to dry myself off.

I looked at the clock and it was already 1:45. _Shit, I overslept!_

I quickly pulled on some boxers and my black tux pants. I pulled on my white tux shirt and buttoned it up. I grabbed my coat and tie and set them on the bed. I pulled on my black socks and squeezed my feet into my dress shoes. I grabbed my coat and tie and bolted out to my Volvo.

I peeled out of the parking garage and called Emmett.

"It's about time you called," he answered.

"I overslept," I said simply. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, pick me at Jazz's," he said.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten," I said before slapping my phone shut.

I pulled up in front of Jazz's apartment where Jasper and Emmett were waiting.

"Man, oversleeping on your wedding day. That's got to be some kind of omen or something," Jasper said as he got in the back and slapping his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, fuck you," I laughed.

"Let's just get to your mom's house," Emmett said. I pulled away from the apartment and headed towards Mom's house.

We got there within a half hour and quickly rushed inside. We went into the kitchen where Dad was standing.

"It's about time you got here. Thought you weren't coming," he smirked.

"Shut it old man," I joked. I put my tie around my neck and started tying it.

"Having troubles?" Emmett asked after a few minutes.

"Why do I have to wear this damn thing? I hate these," I complained.

"You only hate them because you can't tie them."

"Yeah, Bella always ties them for me. I'll go have her tie it," I said before starting to walk off.

"Not so fast, hot shot," Dad called after me and grabbed my collar. I feigned gagging as he pulled me back into the kitchen. "Your mother would kill me if I let you to see Bella. I'll tie it," he said. He swiftly tied the fabric and tightened it. I rolled my neck as I loosened it up a little.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. Mom came down the stairs as we were walking out of the kitchen.

"There's my baby," she grinned. She held up her dress skirt as she walked over to me. Her dress was a gold with a slight shimmer. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey," I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Let's go," she smiled. I grinned at her and offered her my arm. I nodded at Emmett as he walked by and up to the bridal room. Jasper and Ben lined up and walked to the right of all the chairs down the aisle as the music played. When they got to the arch that was now decorated with blue flowers and ribbon I started walking my mom down the aisle. Blue ribbons decorated the chairs and the whole backyard was decorated with blue accents.

I stopped at the front row where Dad was now sitting to leave Mom.

"Love you," I whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Ditto," she winked. She sat down and I went to stand at the arch. I rolled my shoulders and clasped my hands together in front of me as I stared at the doors, willing them to open.

BPOV

We walked to the end of the stairs and watched the girls go out. After the ring bearer and flower girl went out the doors shut again. The doors opened again and I could see Edward at the end of the aisle fidgeting with his sleeve.

When the wedding march started playing everyone stood up and Edward looked towards me. His breathtaking crooked grin formed on his face when he saw me. I couldn't help but grin in return. A few tears fell from my eyes.

We made it to the end of the aisle and Emmett placed my hand in Edward's. Emmett kissed my cheek and turned to Edward.

"You better take care of her, man," he whispered before patting him on the back and taking his place to Edward's left. The preacher started the ceremony.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Edward the whole time.

"Edward, do you take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he grinned confidently.

"And do you, Bella, take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I smiled.

"Now for the exchanging of the rings. Edward, place the ring on Bella's finger and repeat, _with this ring, I thee wed_."

Edward held my left hand in his right and looked at me while he slipped it on and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Bella, place the ring on Edward's finger and repeat, _with this ring, I thee wed_."

"With this ring, I thee wed," I said as I put his ring on his finger.

"With the power given to me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your wife." Edward closed the space between us and cupped my face in his hands as his lips molded into mine.

Everyone started clapping. Edward pulled away and whispered "Mrs. Cullen" before taking my hand and leading me down the aisle into the house.

The wedding party filed in before everyone started coming through to head to their cars. We were heading to the same reception hall Rose and Emmett held their reception.

Alice came over and hugged me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and laughed as we stumbled backwards from the force of her hug.

"Al, you're trying to kill me," I laughed.

"Kill my sister-in-law? Never," she giggled. She let go of me and hugged Edward. Emmett came over to me and hugged me to him.

"I'm proud of you, Bellaboo," he said in my ear.

"Thanks, Em," I smiled. He put me down and Edward led me out to the limo that was taking us to the hall. We got in and the limo headed for the hall. Edward pulled me to him and smashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him to me. He pushed me lightly so I was lying on my back and he was hovering over me. He moved his lips from mine and trailed them down to my neck. I weaved my fingers through his hair as he worked his way down to my chest.

"You have just made me the happiest man in the world," he whispered against my skin. He pulled away and looked at me. He cupped my cheek in his hand and I leaned into it and closed my eyes. "You're so beautiful." I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed me softly.

The limo pulled up to the reception hall and we got out. Edward held my hand as we walked into the building. When we entered the building everyone started clapping. I grinned and blushed. We were met by the congratulatory hugs from Carlisle and Esme.

Esme was bouncing with excitement when she hugged me.

"This dress looks amazing on you," Esme noted. "I've seen you in it twice already but today was different. Today you were wearing it for real," she rambled with a grin. "You are the spitting image of your mother." I smiled and looked down at my dress blushing. I felt a tug at my heart when she mentioned my mom.

When we all sat down to eat Alice stood up and tapped her glass with her knife.

"Hi everyone! I'm the maid of honor and Edward's sister. Edward is one of my best friends, and always has been. He has always been my rock – the guy to help me through the hard times. Bella has also always been my best friend. She, unlike Edward, voluntarily put up with me. We never kept secrets from each other no matter how embarrassing. I can only remember one thing I kept secret from her.

"Edward came up to me one day his senior year. He was dating some girl; I forget her name, but whatever. He told me he had feelings for Bella. Feelings he hadn't felt before. He told me I wasn't allowed to tell Bella. I thought I was going to die having to keep this from her. It was literally the hardest thing I ever had to do. Bella always wanted to talk about Edward. Edward this, Edward that," Alice giggled. Edward looked over at me and placed his hand on my knee. I smiled at him and placed my hand over his.

"After Edward went to college Bella still did things with us but she didn't get as into it as she used to. I mean, it was only us girls because our brothers were gone. Edward would also call me every night and, it never failed, he always, always asked how Bella was.

"Well, I talked about the far past, Emmett will probably talk about from there on," she shrugged. "I'm so happy to have gained a sister," Alice smiled as she raised her glass. "Congrats you two." She took a sip and sat down as everyone clapped. Edward kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

Emmett stood up next.

"Okay, so, I'm Emmett, Bella's brother. I'll admit, I'm a little overprotective of her, but considering our circumstances, it's justified. I have almost lost her twice, and I'm not going to be in that situation ever again. The night she graduated from high school she was in a fatal car crash that claimed the lives of my parents and almost hers. Little did we know that her boyfriend before Edward was the cause of the accident.

"Once her old boyfriend found out that she and Edward were together he went insane. He attacked Bella at the hospital, stabbing her three times. That was night number two where I almost lost her.

"Now, since I'm substituting for my dad today, I guess I'm supposed to say I'm losing her for a third time, but to the man she loves, instead of death. That's not the case though. Instead of losing a sister, I'm gaining a brother. Congratulations, Edward and Bella." He took a drink from his glass and sat down. I squeezed his shoulder and smiled at him.

After everyone ate Edward and I were called out for our first dance as a married couple. It was the song True by Ryan Cabrera. Edward snaked one arm around my waist and held my other hand in his. I wrapped my free arm around his arm and up to his shoulder.

People started clinking on their glasses and Edward smirked at me.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered as he leaned in.

"Don't give into peer pressure," I whispered back before he kissed me. This kiss was soft and sensual. I moved my hand to the side of his neck and rubbed my thumb along his jaw line. Our tongues barely touched each other's as our lips moved together. When he pulled away he placed one last peck on my lips and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, baby," he whispered.

"I love you too." The song ended and Edward dropped arm from my waist but kept my hand held in his. I didn't get very far away from the dance floor before Emmett grabbed my hand and led me out again.

Instead of the traditional daddy-daughter dance, we had a sister-brother dance. Edward danced with Alice while Jasper danced with Rose.

The song that played was I'll Be by Reba McEntire.

"I'm so proud of you," he smiled softly. "For everything you have done. Not everyone would have been able to take what you have been dished so bravely."

"Thanks," I half smiled. When the song finished Edward danced with Esme.

"Hey, guys, it's time to cut the cake," Carlisle said after the song. Edward held my hand as we walked over to the table with the four-tiered white frosting covered red velvet cake. Edward and I each cut a small piece of the cake. Edward held up his piece to my mouth and I looked him in the eyes and opened my mouth. He shoved the whole piece in my mouth and I had a hard time chewing, getting frosting all over my lips. I covered my mouth with my free hand while I held my piece up to Edward's mouth. He opened his mouth and I wiped frosting on his nose before shoving the whole piece in his mouth. He had an easier time chewing than I did.

"You've got some frosting on your lips," he whispered after we swallowed our cake. He leaned in and kissed my lips, taking some of the frosting from my lips into his mouth only to rub the frosting from his nose onto my lips. I giggled and wiped the frosting from my mouth with a napkin before wiping Edward's nose.

Before I knew it, we were sitting in our limo waving to our friends and family as we drove away.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for sticking with me throughout this wait! I am so sorry that it took so long! My laptop crashed and I had to get a new one and start this chapter over! Plus with getting ready for college I have been pretty busy!**

**Let me know how you liked the chapter! I will update as soon as I can!**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	12. No Worries

Just Friends

Chapter 12 – No Worries

BPOV

Edward's mouth was everywhere. My neck, my lips, my cheeks, my chest. His mouth left trails of fires in its path. I couldn't get close enough to him. I pulled at his bare shoulders to try and get closer. My nails dug into his skin as I moaned in pleasure.

Edward thrust into me at a quick pace, grunting as he came closer to his release. I pulled Edward face to mine so I could kiss him. The salt from his sweat mixed with the taste of his mouth nearly pushed me over the edge. I moaned at the pleasure seeping through my veins. I was so close I could feel it.

Edward reached between us and started rubbing my clit with his thumb. I broke away from his lips and gasped as my orgasm hit me hard.

"Oh Edward," I gasped as I leaned my head back against the bed. I bit down on my lip as Edward continued to thrust into me. I felt his cock twitch inside me before he released inside me, his climax hitting him hard. He groaned out my name as he thrust into me a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

Edward slowed his motions until he stopped completely. He trailed kissed along my collarbone, up my neck and jawline until he reached my lips.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he panted against my lips.

"I love you too," I whispered back, trying to catch my breath. I sat up and pushed him so I was straddling his lap while he was resting on his knees, still inside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and gently tugged until his lip was free. He groaned at the sensation.

"You really are trying to kill me, aren't you?" he chuckled lowly.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked as I trailed kisses down his neck. "I just married you so I could spend the rest of my life tied to you in every way. If I kill you, I wouldn't be able to spend the rest of my life with you, now would I?" I felt him get hard inside me again. I started to push him onto his back. He shifted so his legs were out from underneath him and he was flat with his back on the mattress.

I kissed my way down his chest and swirled my tongue around his nipples earning a groan in response. Edward started trailing his fingers up my thighs to my hips. He held onto them firmly and began rubbing circles in the soft flesh there.

Edward was now rock hard inside of me while I was soaking his skin. I sat up and used his chest for support as I lifted myself slowly off of him. We both moaned when I brought myself back down. Edward helped guide me as I lifted myself again. He pulled me back down onto him hard and met me mid-thrust. I gasped at the force but it quickly turned into a moan.

Edward help me set a pace before moving his hands to my chest. I placed my hands over his as I slid along his member.

"Baby, I'm so close," he groaned. I moved on of my hands from him to rub my clit. "Fuck, that's so hot," he panted. I moaned as I started getting close to my climax.

"I'm gone," I panted as my second orgasm took over, with Edward right behind me.

"Oh, God, Bella," he groaned. I slid off of Edward and we both sighed at the lack of contact. I laid next to him, cuddling my front into his side. I wrapped my arm around his torso and laid my head on his shoulder. Edward ran his hand through my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying my first night with my husband.

XOXO

"Relax," Edward whispered for about the third time. We were in the middle of our descent into Florida. The descent and the take off were always my least favorite parts about flights.

"Easier said than done," I sighed as I rested my head against the headrest and closed my eyes. I felt Edward's lips on my neck as he placed a soft, lingering kiss. I felt a smile tug at my lips. He pulled his lips away and straightened up a bit. I turned m head towards him and opened my eyes. His position mirrored mine as he looked at me. My favorite smirk played on his lips.

"What would you like to do when we land?" I asked. He quirked an eyebrow and I knew I worded my sentence wrong.

"What? Or who?" he grinned smugly.

"It's settled," I giggled. "We'll get some dinner." He chuckled and agreed. I felt the plane hit the ground and bounce upwards slightly. I stiffened in my chair and clamped my eyes shut. Edward chuckled softly but grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I hate you," I pouted.

"Sure you do," he said and kissed my forehead.

Soon after we were out of the airport with our luggage and in our rental car. A convertible Ford Mustang. Edward drove us off towards our rental home. We were staying just outside Orlando.

On the way to the rental home we stopped at a McDonald's drive-thru. Edward ordered a Big Mac and coke while I had a Snack Wrap and iced tea. We parked in the lot and ate our food. I moaned at the deliciousness I was eating.

"You're making me jealous of that Snack Wrap," Edward complained. I giggled and leaned over to kiss him. Before he could lean in far enough for our lips to touch I pulled back and took a bite out of my food. "Tease," he pouted. I swallowed my food.

"Poor baby," I teased before kissing him.

Once we were done eating we drove the rest of the way to our rental home. We got out of the car and Edward grabbed our bags. He held his hand out to me and I took it as we walked up to the porch. I unlocked the door and we headed inside. This place was a decent size, nothing too extraordinary. But it had a pool out back so I was a happy camper.

Edward dropped our stuff in front of the door and we went for a tour of the place. It was one level with a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and living room.

"Well," Edward said as he plopped onto the loveseat. "What would you like to do?"

"Swim," I grinned. He got up with a groan.

"I'm getting too old for this," he joked.

"Yeah, old man, is that a gray hair I see?" I giggled. "Oh my, your hairline has really receded since we got on the plane!" I gasped teasingly.

"Hey, this hair is not to be made fun of," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag before heading into the bedroom. Edward followed close behind. I grabbed my bikini and started changing. Edward rummaged through his bag until he finally found his swim trunks. By then I was already on my way out to the pool.

I set my towel on a chair that was sitting with a patio table and a pairing chair. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and put my Raybans on. I placed my cell phone on the table before walking over to the edge of the pool. I stuck my toes in to test the temperature.

I felt someone push me and I started falling over into the pool. I shrieked before a strong arm caught me. Edward chuckled as I crashed into his chest.

"You asshole!" I yelled and turned to punch his shoulder.

"I wouldn't really push you," he chuckled.

"Yeah, but you'd make me think you would," I pouted, jutting my bottom lip out. He groaned and took my bottom lip between his teeth.

"Well I'm going to jump in," he said when he let my lip go. He held onto me as he made his way towards the edge.

"No, no, no!" I giggled as I tried to get away from him. He lifted me so my legs were off the ground and jumped. I quickly wrapped my legs around his back as I clung to his shoulders. I felt the water engulf me as we went under. My sunglasses flew off my face. I pushed away from Edward, making sure to push him farther under, before making my way up to the surface. The pool wasn't too deep, about six feet, but that's a good foot and a half too deep for me to touch. I surfaced and drew in a deep breath.

Edward surfaced next to me and shook his head, making water go everywhere. I squealed as I got splashed. I looked around for my sunglasses and spotted them on the bottom.

"Get 'em, genius," I said jokingly stern as I pointed to the sunglasses. He dove under water and grabbed the sunglasses. He came up, shook his head again, and put the sunglasses on.

"I do believe those are mine," I giggled.

"Yeah, but the hot pink makes my smile glow," he said as he grinned. "And plus, I can stare at your tits while you talk and you'll never notice," he chuckled.

"You are such a guy," I giggled. I started swimming towards him but he just swam backwards away from me. He swam to where he could stand before he stopped swimming away. "You're also a jerk," I huffed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He held my up by my butt. I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"If I'm such a jerk, why are you kissing me?" he chuckled against my lips. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Because even though you're a jerk, you're my jerk. One of the many reasons I married you," I giggled. He smiled before kissing me again.

XOXO

The next day we decided to get up early and go to Hollywood Studios.

We currently stood waiting in line for Hollywood's Tower of Terror. I had never been on this ride, let alone any Disney _parks_ in general. Heights aren't my specialty either. Hearing the screams coming from the ride weren't doing anything good with my anxiety for this ride.

"This used to always be my favorite," Edward said as he looked at me.

"Yeah, dropping out of the sky in an elevator. Sounds like real fun there," I said sarcastically.

"You'll like it," he assured me. We slowly made our way through an old worn down mansion until we were ushered into a room. The lights went out and I clung onto Edward. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. A TV started up with static until it told a story about an elevator and a family lost in the Twilight Zone. The lights came back on and we were ushered into a basement looking area. There wasn't a large crowd seeing as we had fast passes but there was still a crowd.

Edward and I were put in the very front row. My heart was now racing in my chest. I buckled my seatbelt – yeah, that's right a _seatbelt_ is what holds us to the seat.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," a bellboy said in a creepy voice. "You have just boarded the same exact elevator that the poor family was on when they plummeted to their deaths. You are about to enter the Twilight Zone. You may want to hold on to anything and anyone that you love because I have a feeling that history is about to repeat itself," he said with a dark chuckle before pressing a button sending us off.

I held onto Edward's arm as we made our way through the Twilight Zone, which included floating doors, thunder, lightning, stars, and the ghost family. Nothing out of the ordinary here. We came to a stop and stared into blackness.

"Hold my hand," Edward whispered.

"Wh-," I started but couldn't finish because a window opened, Edward grabbed my hand and we fell. I clamped my eyes shut during the first drop. When we went back up I opened my eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked as we fell again. Edward was clearly laughing. We rose and fell a few more times before the ride was over. I got off the ride and walked through a door to the gift shop.

"Bella, wait up," Edward laughed behind me. I was still breathing heavily from my near death encounter.

"That was _fun_?" I asked incredulously.

"I had fun," he shrugged casually.

"Let's go on a ride I like. One without drops," I panted.

"Wait, let's find our picture," he said as he towed me over to the picture booth. We found ours almost instantly. In it my eyes were squeezed shut and my mouth was open due to my screaming. Edward was grinning with his eyes shut.

"We're buying it," he laughed.

"Not a chance," I giggled as I tried pulling him away.

"Hi, I'd like to buy picture 4038, a five by seven," Edward ignored me and my tugging. The woman standing behind a computer plugged the number in and started printing the picture. She handed it to him and he handed her the money. He grinned as we started walking away.

"You would buy that picture," I grumbled.

"Only because you look adorable in it," he chuckled. I shook my head.

We walked to the Aerosmith Rockin' Rollercoaster and started waiting in the line.

"They didn't have this the last time I was here," Edward noted.

"Well this one has no elevators, creepy bellhops, or plummeting. It's an actual rollercoaster." While we waited in line there was, naturally, Aerosmith playing in the background. We waited for about an hour outside of the building. When we finally made it in Edward scoffed at the posters.

"What?" I giggled.

"Seriously? This is an Aerosmith ride and there are pictures of the fucking Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Big Time Rush, and Justin Bieber?" he complained.

"Don't forget Selena Gomez," I laughed.

"How could I forget her?" he grumbled.

"You know, because of you there is one less lonely girl," I giggled, thoroughly enjoying his disgust towards these artists. He groaned.

"Are there any hills on this ride?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"There's always gonna be another mountain," I giggled.

"Somebody help me, I've married a Disney star," he joked.

"This is an S.O.S. don't wanna second guess," I sang before he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"I think we've had enough Disney," he laughed.

"Fine, fine," I laughed as I pulled his hand away from your face. "Paralyzed, I'm stuck and traumatized," I sang.

"No more Disney," he groaned as we went into the next room where there was a display of records and recording equipment.

"Big Time Rush isn't Disney," I stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head and pulled me to his side.

"You are truly one of a kind," he chuckled.

"And that's why you love me," I smiled.

We eventually made it up to the ride. We were seated in the middle. We pulled our shoulder straps down, which blocked my view of Edward. I held onto his hand as we pulled up to the launch strip.

"You guys ready to roll?" Steven Tyler's voice called out. Everyone cheered. "Well then let's go, it's going to be a fast ride! 3, 2, 1!" our car sped off going from zero to sixty in about three seconds. Two point eight to be exact. I let out an excited squeal and I couldn't see Edward's reaction, or hear a scream come from him. We went through a "highway" and in loops passing traffic signs and lights. The whole place was dark with neon lights. All too soon, though, the ride was over.

We got out and I pulled Edward over to the picture booth.

"We must get this!" I cheered and laughed. Edward was biting his lip with his eyes closed while I was wide eyed and smiling.

"I don't think so," he said and started walking.

"Come on! Please! You got the Tower of Terror one!" I pouted. He groaned but gave in. We bought the picture and I was again a happy camper.

Edward and I decided we'd had enough of Disney for one day. We started walking back to the Mustang when, being me, I tripped on air.

"Ow!" I whined as I sat on the ground, holding my ankle.

"Shit, B, are you all right?" Edward asked as he quickly dropped to his knees to look at my ankle.

"Yeah, I just tripped over air again," I grumbled as I rubbed my ankle. He got up and held his hands out for me. I grabbed his hands and he pulled me up without me putting a lot of pressure on my ankle.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed unhappily. We started walking again but my limping slowed us down terribly. Edward stopped and dropped my hand. "What?" I asked.

"Hop on," he said as he motioned for me to get on his back.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"No, Bella, I'm not kidding. Now come on. Get off that ankle for a while." I grabbed his shoulders and he slouched so I could easily jump on his back. Once I was on he held onto my lower thighs and started walking again.

"I have got to be breaking your back," I complained.

"Bella, how many times have I lifted you before?"

"That was before I gained the three pounds," I pointed out.

"You have not gained three pounds, Bella."

"Yes I have! I can prove it too!"

"Whatever, I can't tell the difference. You still look the same as you did months ago."

"Oh so you're saying I was fat then?" I don't know why I was being so irrational, especially on our honeymoon.

"Baby, you know I'm not saying that," he groaned. "You are as light as a feather to me and you look it too." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, it was really bitchy of me to say that," I apologized.

"It's fine, love," he chuckled. We were soon at the car. Edward helped me off of his back and held the door open for me. I sat inside and he closed my door before walking over to the other side and getting in.

After about a twenty-minute drive we were back at the house. Edward came over to my side and literally lifted me out of the car. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can walk!" I giggled.

"Correction, you can limp," he teased.

"Jerk," I pouted jokingly.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

"Only if its with you," I smiled. He set me on the bed before going into the bathroom to start the water. I pulled off my shoes and compared my ankles. My hurt ankle was slightly swollen but not too much to hint at a break. It was probably just sprained. I got up and hobbled into the bathroom.

"How's your ankle?" Edward asked as he turned the water off.

"It hurts, but it's bearable." Edward turned and came over to me. He kissed me softly on the lips before pulling my shirt over my head. He leaned his forehead against mine as he unclasped my bra and unbuttoned my pants. I let my shorts pool around my ankles before pulling Edward's shirt over his head. I kissed his chest as I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his jeans and boxers down. Edward lifted me onto the counter and kissed the inside of both my ankles before pulling my socks off. I lifted my hips so Edward could pull my panties off. He toed his socks off before helping me down off the counter. He got into the tub and I followed him, sitting between his legs with my back against his chest.

"Did you have fun today?" Edward asked and kissed my hair.

"Yeah," I smiled. "But I always have fun with you."

"So I won't take you anywhere anymore. If you have fun with just me, then why waste money taking you places?" he joked.

"You jerk," I laughed. He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"Who knew that after everything we've been through, we'd be here now?"

"If someone would have asked me a year ago if I thought I would be here with you today I would have told them no. I would have said they were crazy for thinking I could be married to you and have you love me like I love you."

"If I were to have been asked the same question a year ago I would have answered with I could only hope." Edward wrapped his arms securely around me and buried his face in my neck. I leaned my head against his and closed my eyes. I sighed, perfectly content with staying in this warm bath forever.

All too soon, the water became cold and we emerged from the bath. Edward wrapped a towel around me and then wrapped one around himself. I limped into the bedroom and changed into one of my Victoria's Secret silk nightgowns. It did wonders to my boobs, making them look larger than they actually were. I laid on the bed and draped an arm over my eyes. I felt something cold on my ankle and hissed, instinctively trying to pull my leg away.

"Sorry," Edward apologized. "But if you want it to get better you have to keep ice on it."

"It has to be elevated too, smarty," I yawned, not removing my arm from my eyes to look at him. I felt the bed shift and Edward's lips on mine before my pillow was snatched from under my head. "You asshole," I grumbled.

"Man, you just have so many nice names to call me tonight," he chuckled.

"Sorry, sugar pie snookum baby," I said in an overly sweet voice.

"Okay, I think I like asshole and jerk better," he laughed. I laid there with the ice pack on my elevated ankle for a while. Edward gave me his pillow before snuggling next to me and wrapping me in his arms.

I felt the bed move as Edward got up and I groaned. I felt him lift the ice pack from my ankle before he left the room. When he came back he lifted my leg and pulled the pillow out from under it. He brought it up to the head of the bed and flipped it to the warm side before getting under the blankets. I sighed before pulling the blankets out from under me so I could cover myself with it. Edward pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face into my hair and sighed.

"Goodnight," I mumbled. I brought my hand away from my face and entwined my fingers with his.

"Goodnight," he murmured before placing a kiss on my head.

XOXO

The next day Edward and I lounged around the house. We decided that after my clumsiness at Hollywood Studios we should avoid anything that could cause me more harm.

It was our last day on our honeymoon. We decided to have a short honeymoon in Florida and save our money to go out of the country for vacation sometime. Plus, with our work schedule, we really couldn't take more time away from the hospital. Especially now that Camille's cancer was becoming more and more intense. Edward really couldn't afford missing too much work.

I was lounging in my bikini out by the pool trying to get a tan when Edward came out with a white slushy.

"Piña coladas?" I smiled.

"Homemade," he grinned.

"Bullshit," I laughed. "I saw you buy the bottled mix! You know, the just add ice and rum stuff!"

"But, I made it at home," he smirked.

"That doesn't count," I giggled. He handed me the margarita glass that was complete with an orange slice, pink straw and drink umbrella.

"You outdid yourself, Cullen," I joked after taking a sip.

"Let's just say, I'm a professional," he grinned. He sat down in the lounger next to me and took a sip of his drink. "How's your ankle?" he asked.

"It's not swollen anymore, but it's still a little sore. Nothing compared to yesterday though." He nodded.

"Do you want to go Downtown Disney tonight?" he asked.

"That sounds like fun," I smiled. Edward and I lounged in the chairs sipping our Piña Coladas. When I was finished I set my glass on the small table between the loungers and jumped into the pool. I surfaced and looked at Edward who had water spots on him from my splash.

"You're dead," he laughed. He set is drink down, pulled off his jeans and shirt and jumped into the pool in his boxers. I squealed and started swimming away from him but felt myself get pulled under by my foot. Before I could come up for air I felt Edward lift me out of the water on his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I laughed.

"Why should I?" he asked as he smacked my ass.

"Because I said so!" I said lamely. A breeze blew through the air giving me gooseflesh. "It's cold out here!" I whined.

"You should have though about that before getting me wet!"

"That's what she said," I giggled softly.

"What?" he chuckled.

"That's what she said!" I laughed louder.

"Oh dear lord, Bella," he shook his head while laughing. He dropped me in the water. When I came up I swam over to the edge and got out.

"Getting out so soon?" he chuckled.

"I'm just getting a towel," I laughed. "I'm still going to stick my feet in but I don't want to freeze." I wrapped the towel around me before sitting at the edge and sticking my legs in. Edward came over to me and stood between my legs. He was eye level with me with the deepness of the pool.

He reached up and held my cheek in his hand before kissing me. It was nothing heated, just a sweet kiss. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine. After a few minutes I opened my eyes and saw green staring back at me.

"Let's go get ready for Downtown," he suggested.

XOXO

After a shower that was longer than necessary, due to Edward joining me halfway through, we were dressed and ready to go. I pulled on my Converse and met Edward by the door.

We drove to Downtown Disney and parked before heading into the mini town. Edward held my hand as we walked through the small shops.

We were walking outside when I spotted a large figurine of Buzz Lightyear.

"Edward," I said excitedly. "You _have_ to take a picture of me with Buzz!" I giggled.

"Go on," he chuckled. He pulled out his phone and I posed it perfectly where it looked like Buzz was groping my ass. I popped my foot off the ground and put an arm around his back and one on his chest. I winked at the camera with an open mouthed smile. Edward took the picture and chuckled.

"Should I be concerned that you'll leave me for Buzz?" Edward smirked when I came back over to him.

"Only if I actually meet him," I joked.

"Okay, well, that's never going to happen," he laughed.

"You never know," I giggled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist.

We spent another hour or so browsing the shops. Edward bought me a hoodie and hot chocolate because it had really cooled off.

By the time we got back to the car it was a little past ten at night. We drove back to the house in a sleepy silence. I felt Edward lift me out of the car and I sighed before holding onto his neck. He set me on my feet when we got to the porch but kept an arm around me. He unlocked the door and opened it. He went to pick me up again but I stopped him.

"I'm fine, I can walk," I said groggily. I stretched and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before walking into the house. We went into the room and started packing our stuff so we could sleep in the next morning. Edward finished before I did and laid in his boxers on the bed.

After I finished packing I pulled off my jeans, hoodie and tank top before climbing onto the bed. I crawled over to Edward so I was straddling him stomach. He groaned with a smirk on his face but didn't open his eyes. I leaned forward and started placing open mouth kisses on his shoulder and neck. His hands slid up my back and found my bra. He unhooked it and it fell onto his chest. I lifted my arms out of the straps and he threw the bra somewhere in the room.

Edward rolled us so he was on top. He kissed down my neck, to my collarbone and then to my chest. He spent a few minutes teasing me there before kissing his way down my stomach. He got to my panties and he pulled them down my legs, kissing my left leg on the way down and kissing the right on his way back up. He pushed my legs farther apart and licked all the way up my folds. I squirmed and moaned against his mouth.

Edward stuck two fingers into me before sucking on my clit. I cried out in pleasure as his finger and mouth worked their magic. I felt my walls tighten around his fingers and he pulled them out before sticking them in his mouth. I sat up on my knees, making him sit up too, and pulled his boxers down. He kicked them off before pulling me to him and kissing me. Edward sat back on his knees and I lowered myself onto him.

I stared moving him in and out of me at a steady pace but we both needed more. He supported my back as he leaned forward, causing me to lean back until I was lying on the bed. His hand slid from my back, down my thigh, to my calf. He lifted my leg and hooked it over his hip. He thrust himself into me, automatically hitting my g-spot.

"Oh God!" I cried out.

"It's Edward, baby," he chuckled before finally kissing me on the mouth. I smiled before kissing him back. He pulled out of me only to thrust back into me hard. He continued at a fast pace, pumping in and out of me. My walls started clenching around him again. He reached between us and rubbed my clit with his thumb.

Edward moved his mouth from mine and trailed his lips to my ear.

"Come for me, baby," he whispered huskily. I grabbed onto his shoulders as my orgasm hit me hard.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Yes! Edward!" Edward kissed me tongue first as he came close to his release too. I felt his cock twitch inside of me before he exploded inside me, his warmth filling me. Edward rolled so he was on his back with me lying on his stomach. We both lay there trying to catch our breath.

"I don't want to go home tomorrow," I sighed. I propped myself up with my elbows on either side of his chest. His fingers traced designs on my back.

"Neither do I, but it'll be worth it when we can afford to travel out of the country. Really get away."

"I know," I sighed.

"Do you have any ideas where you want to go?" I shook my head.

"We have plenty of time to figure that out." I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and kissed his neck. He pulled out of me and rolled so we were on our sides. He held me to him with his arms wrapped around my lower back. I rested my head on my bent arm and with my other hand I ran my fingers through his hair.

In this moment there were no worries. There was just Edward and I. No worries about how we were going to start a family. No mourning the death of friends and family. No pain was felt in that moment. All that was felt was love and happiness. Love for each other and our future. Happiness from our marriage and being together. No worries or fears could bring us down from this high we were on.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Well, what did you think? Sorry it took a while to update but I am now officially moved up and settled into college! I am going to work on Let Love Lie next so until my next update, happy reading!**

**Reviewers get teasers!***

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**

***It may take me a little while to get the teasers out because I write the chapters as I go, I don't have them in advance. So, until I start working on this after LLL I won't have a teaser for you. BUT YOU WILL GET ONE!**


	13. Determination

Just Friends

Chapter 13 – Determination

BPOV

Edward and I went back to normal at home. He spent a lot of time at the hospital trying to figure out what to do next while treating Camille. She's having a bone marrow transplant later this week.

We've been home for almost two weeks and Edward has spent most of that time at the hospital. Granted, I spent a great deal of time there too, but Edward practically lived there.

It's still hard for my to sleep without Edward beside me, but I manage. Sure, it's a restless slumber but at least I'm getting some sleep.

These past few days I had come down with a bug. I had been out of work seeing as I couldn't be around my patients if I'm sick. Every little thing made me puke.

The first day it happened, Edward was trying to be nice and made me breakfast. One whiff of the bacon and I was running for the bathroom and throwing up last nights dinner into the toilet.

The puking hasn't eased up much for about four days. I would try eating something and it would end up in the toilet. It's made me super tired too. I spent most of my day puking and sleeping.

I went to mark on the calendar how many days I'd been feeling sick when I realized that I was missing some marks. Marks indicating my period. For the past two months.

Was I just too busy to mark it? I tried to think back to when I remember having it. I couldn't remember the last time. I'd been on the pill though. I looked at the calendar again and saw a doctor's appointment marked for May thirteenth. _That was when I had a sinus infection._ I was so congested I couldn't think straight, my mind was fogged. I was prescribed something to take care of it.

_Damn it! Birth control is cancelled out by prescription drugs!_

"Oh shit," I muttered under my breath. I changed out of my sweats into a fresh pair, seeing as I gained two more pounds and my hips were now too big to button my jeans, and threw one of Edward's hoodies on. I slipped on my shoes before scurrying out to my truck. I drove to the closest store and bought one of every test they had, giving me six tests. I purchased them and drove home feeling like I had run a marathon.

All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep but that would have to wait. I grabbed the orange juice carton out of the fridge and chugged as much as I could. I took the carton with me to the bathroom and opened the first box. First Response. I read the directions before peeing on the stick. I set the stick on the box and sat on the counter as I waited for the results.

Three minutes later I looked at the tiny screen. Two pink lines were on the screen. I looked at the box and back to the test. I looked back at the box and back to the test again. I did this about three more times before opening the next box. Clearblue Easy.

I got the same result. I took the other four tests and they all appeared positive. Three of them even spelled out _pregnant_. They can't all be defective, can they?

"Fuck!" I screamed. I gathered the tests and put them in my hoodie. I trudged out to my truck and drove to the hospital. I went up to Peds and stalked out Edward. He was sitting in one of the conference offices with about three other doctors. He looked up at me, shocked.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Excuse me," he said to the other doctors. He shut the door on his way out.

"I-I need to talk to you," I said in a small voice. I felt like I was going to break down any moment.

"Talk," he encouraged. "I need to get back in there."

"If that's important I can wait until you're done," I barely whispered.

"Bella, please, just tell me what's going on. Why you're here instead of at home resting."

"I can't tell you right here," I said as I looked around at the people in the room. He sighed.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed my hand. We walked into the empty on-call room and he shut the door before sitting on the bed. "What do you need to tell me?"

"You know how I've been complaining about the three pounds?" I asked, not expecting him to answer.

"Is that what you're here about?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"No, well yes, but no," I shook my head as I started pacing the room. "I mean, I gained two more pounds, which I don't understand because I've been puking my guts out the past few days. So now my jeans don't button. But you know what I saw on the calendar today? I had a sinus infection a few months ago. And got a prescription. But that didn't stop us from having se and not thinking twice about it. But you know what? I haven't had a period in two months. And I'm puking, and I'm tired, and I'm gaining weight. And you know what else?" I stopped to look at him. He was staring down at the floor. I reached into my hoodie and grabbed all the tests. I dropped them onto the bed. "I'm pregnant," I said before a sob escaped my lips.

Edward looked down at the tests. He looked back up at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the bed. He held me as I cried into his chest.

"I'm so scared," I admitted through a sob. He didn't say anything, but I could tell his mind was racing. "Please, say something," I pleaded.

"I don't know what to say," he shook his head. "I mean, you've literally made me the happiest man in the world and you're crying. I know that the odds are against us, but we'll get through this. We'll do whatever it takes to have this baby."

"How can you be so sure of things?" I sniffled.

"I'm not," he shook his head again. "I'm being hopeful. We need to schedule you an appointment with an obstetrician."

"You need to get back to your meeting."

"Right, come with me," he said.

"I-I can't intrude like that," I shook my head.

"Nonsense, you're a doctor too. Come on."

"I look like shit," I looked down at myself, not wanting to imagine how puffy and red my eyes were.

"Then stay here and rest. I'll be back soon." I sighed and nodded. I put the tests back into my pocket and laid on the bed. Edward kissed my forehead before walking out.

There's no way I would be able to sleep right now. I sighed and shut my eyes trying to think about anything but our situation. I thought about going out of the country with Edward. We were thinking about going to Italy. I tried picturing myself with him in Italy.

"Bella," Edward shook my shoulder lightly. I groaned and felt nauseous. I covered my mouth and quickly got up. I ran into the connected bathroom and puked into the toilet. Edward came behind me and held my hair as he rubbed my back.

When I was done I got up and rinsed my mouth out.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Peachy," I smiled half-heartedly at him through the mirror.

"Want to go up to OB/GYN?" I nodded. He held me close to him as we made our way up in the elevator. Esme still couldn't go into the elevator, or any elevator really. I don't blame her. We walked up to the reception desk and asked if there were any appointments open.

"Edward? Bella?" Esme asked as she came up to us. I shot Edward a panicked look. I didn't want anyone to know until we knew for sure how far in we were, or what the chances were we could keep it.

"Hey, Mom," Edward smiled softly.

"What are you two doing up here?"

"Can we talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Certainly. Let's just step into an open room." We followed her to an open room and she shut the door. "What is it?" she asked concerned.

"Bella's pregnant," Edward nearly whispered.

"Oh," she said surprised. "Would you like me to do an exam?" she looked at me. I nodded. "Here, put this on," she said before stepping out. I put the gown on and sat on the exam bed. I took a deep breath and stared down at the pattern on the gown.

Esme stepped back in a few minutes later with a chart and an ultrasound machine.

"Alright," she said as she washed her hands. "When was your last period?"

"May."

"Oh dear," she raised her eyebrows. "Well, the fetus is starting to develop, so we will be able to hear a heart beat and see what they look like." She moved my gown to squirt some gel on my stomach. "You have a bump forming, see?" she said as she dragged a finger along my lower abdomen. There was a small, yet prominent bump.

"I hadn't even noticed," I whispered. I looked at Edward and he smiled reassuringly. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers.

Esme took the wand and spread the gel before turning a monitor on. She searched for a few minutes before a swooshing noise emitted from the speakers. I jumped and looked at the screen.

"There are your babies," she smiled as she pointed to the screen.

"Babies?" Edward asked, his eyes wide.

"Twins," Esme smiled. A new wave of tears rolled down my cheeks and I looked at Edward. He was staring at the screen in awe, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as well. Esme printed off a picture for us before cleaning off my stomach. "You're about thirteen weeks along. I want you to start taking prenatal vitamins and don't over exert yourself. Take it easy for the next several months. I want you to take a leave from work. If you want a chance at keeping these babies then you're going to have to relax, don't do anything stressful."

"So I'm pretty much just supposed to sit at home?" I whined.

"You can do some things but I don't want you working. You'll be running around too much. We'll schedule your patients with other pediatricians."

"I'll go crazy, Mom," I complained.

"Bella, do as I say," she said with finality to her tone. "I want you to come in for an appointment once every week or so to check how things are going. I can understand if you guys want to keep this between the two of you for now. Tell everyone when you're ready. I will be the only person to know. If I'm right, then the babies should be due around February tenth." We nodded. "Other than that, you're free to go."

"Thanks," Edward and I said before she walked out. I looked at the photo of our baby.

"We're having twins," I whispered.

"We're having twins," Edward repeated and smiled at me. I changed into my clothes again and Edward hugged me to him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Don't thank me yet," I mumbled. He didn't show that he heard me. He let go of me and held my hand as he walked me out to my truck.

"I'll be home later. I have something I need to finish up before I come home."

"Okay," I whispered. He kissed me passionately before winking and walking away. I drove home in a daze and laid on our bed.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me close to a body. I smiled and snuggled closer to Edward. His hand rested on my stomach, just under my shirt.

"When should we tell everyone?" I whispered sleepily.

"Only when you're ready. But they might be angry if they find out by the size of your stomach."

"I think we should just get it over with."

"Do you want me to call them?" I nodded. Edward removed his hand from my stomach and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hey, can you and Rose come over?" he asked. "Yeah," pause, "okay, see you in a few." He hung up then called Jasper.

"Hey man, could you and Alice come over?" pause, "great, see you soon." He hung up and got up off the bed.

"Come on," he said as he held his hand out for me.

"Just wake me up when they get here," I mumbled.

"Love, you have to try and eat something." I groaned but got up. We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed the only thing I was able to keep down these past few days: mint chocolate chip ice cream. I grabbed a spoon and began eating out of the carton. Edward gave me a questioning look.

"What? You told me I had to eat," I shrugged.

"I meant actual food. You know, like a meal?" he chuckled.

"This is the only thing that doesn't make me puke," I defended. He walked out into the hall.

"Here, Mom gave me these for you," he said as he walked back into the kitchen with a container of prenatal vitamins. "She said to take them religiously." I read the bottle before taking one.

Edward and I sat at the kitchen table while I ate my ice cream until there was a knock on our door. Edward went and answered it while I put the vitamins and ice cream away. I was eating one last spoonful as everyone came into the kitchen.

Alice looked at me wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked with the spoon still in my mouth.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she nearly shrieked.

"Clothes," I said as I looked down at myself.

"Well guys, make yourself at home," Edward said before Alice could say anything else. They all sat at the table.

"What was so important that we all had to come over here?" Emmett asked. I looked over at Bella.

"Alice, I'm wearing these clothes because they're all that fit me right now," she started.

"Well, we can go shopping and get you some bigger clothes until you drop the weight. It won't be hard. We can go to the gym and stuff," she shrugged.

"No, Al, it's not going to be easy. This weight is going to stick with me and increase over the next several months." She looked at me questioningly. "I'm pregnant." Everyone sat there silently. Probably unsure whether they should celebrate or not.

"How far along?" Jasper asked breaking the silence.

"Thirteen weeks."

"And you kept it from us this long?" Rose asked hurt.

"No, we found out today," I said.

"That's like, three months," Emmett said. I nodded.

"They're due February tenth."

"They're?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Twins," I nodded.

"What happens if," Alice started but didn't finish.

"I don't want to think about that right now. All I'm thinking about is the many doctor appointments, the vitamins, resting, and having these babies," I said as I placed a hand on my stomach. "I'm determined to prove everyone wrong. I was told I can't have children, but I'm going to prove that to be wrong. Jacob took many things from me. A family with Edward isn't going to be one of those things."

"What now?" Rose asked.

"Well, seeing as this is all that fits," I said as I motioned to my sweats, "I need to go shopping." Alice's face lit up. "I'm on leave until the babies come."

"No need to worry about clothes, Bella," Alice smiled as she used the table to push herself up from the chair. "I can go pick you up some!"

"Alice, you're eight months pregnant. I'm three. I can get my own."

"I'm pregnant, not dying," she pouted.

"Ali, honey, Bella's right. You shouldn't go out shopping for a whole wardrobe until the baby comes." Alice sat back down and crossed her arms, resting them on her large stomach.

"I can take Bella to get her own clothes," Edward said.

"Or maybe Bella can go get her own clothes," I threw out there, using third person.

"No," they all said in almost unison. Emmett had barely said a word throughout this whole thing.

"Em, are you okay?" I asked.

"Shit, B, shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" he chuckled half-heartedly. I just stared at him. "It's just a lot to grasp," he sighed. "I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"This will work out. I have a gut feeling," I said as I motioned to my stomach.

"Well yeah," Jasper chuckled. "Maybe because there are two babies in your gut." Everyone looked at him and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you showing yet?" Rose asked. I smiled and nodded. I lifted my shirt and stood so my side was facing them.

"It's not much, but there's definitely a bump."

"Can you feel it?"

"No, not yet," I shook my head.

"I need to take off, Bells. I have a patient in a half hour," Emmett said looking at his watch. "Congratulations," he said as he came over and hugged me. Everyone left after hugging me and congratulating us.

"Shopping?" I asked as I looked at Edward.

"Yeah," he nodded. We went out to his Volvo and drove to a maternity store. We got clothes starting from three months and going all the way to nine months, bras included. We spent a total of nearly three hundred dollars.

When we got home I went straight to bed.

"Hey," Edward said as he rubbed my back, trying to wake me up. I groaned and buried my face further into the pillows. "Are you hungry? You haven't really eaten today."

"Yeah," I said into the pillows.

"What would you like?"

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup." Edward got up and went to make me food. God, I love him. I decided I should at least sit up but was having a hard time mustering the will to move.

"Wake up, sleepy-head," Edward chuckled. Damn it, I fell asleep. So much for sitting up. "Your food's ready." I sighed and sat up. I stretched before placing my feet on the floor. I got up and we walked into the kitchen. Edward sat at the table and ate his own grilled cheese and ham sandwich as he read the newspaper.

The grilled cheese was amazing, especially when dipped in the soup. I happily munched on my sandwich. I finished both my soup and sandwich before Edward finished his sandwich.

"Hungry much?" he chuckled.

"Shut it, I'm eating for three," I snapped playfully. Edward finished his sandwich before taking care of his plates.

"Man, you're being awfully nice to me," I teased.

"Sorry," he said sarcastically. "I could be incredibly rude and degrading if you'd like," he shrugged. I raised an eyebrow. "Woman, make me a sandwich, now!" he demanded.

"I see what you did there, but not a chance," I winked before standing up. I suddenly felt my meal coming back up. I bolted to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet before throwing up. Edward came into the bathroom and held my hair. "Damn it," I coughed. I kept my head by the toilet for a few minutes before lying my face on the cool floor. Edward flushed the toilet and wet a washcloth for me. He handed it to me and I wiped my mouth off.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I muttered. I laid there a few more minutes with Edward rubbing my back before I got up off the ground. I brushed my teeth to make sure my breath didn't smell and to get the horrible taste out of my mouth. "Looks like I'm sticking to ice cream," I smirked unhappily.

XOXO

Two more weeks passed by and my stomach had gotten a little bigger. The bump was now noticeable to people by looking at me. Everyday before going into the hospital Edward would always kiss me on the lips and then kiss my stomach twice. It was the cutest thing ever. My morning sickness was gone and I ate anything and everything I could get my hands on. I was hungry all the time and still really tired most of the time too.

I picked up the habit of reading out loud to my stomach. Granted, it was Pride and Prejudice and Sense and Sensibility. But hey, it's all the same.

I took the prenatal vitamins every day. I have been to see Esme twice since the first time. The babies are healthy and my pregnancy is going smoothly so far.

Edward and I have decided to wait to figure out the sex until they are born. All we want to know is that they are healthy and growing right.

Edward's phone woke me up and it felt like I fell asleep minutes ago.

"Turn it off," I groaned, burying my head into the pillows. Edward groaned before answering it.

"Hello?" he yawned. "What?" he asked as he sat up. "Alright, we're on our way." He got out of bed and hung up the phone. I groaned at the empty space next to me. "Come on, B, Alice is in labor."

"Shit," I gasped as I slowly sat up. I got up off the bed and changed out of my pajamas before we headed out.

Edward and I are sitting in the waiting room with Rose and Emmett. Edward hasn't sat down once since we've been here.

"Edward," I called to him softly. "Honey, come sit down."

"What if something happens?" he asked as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't like thinking of her hurting." He reluctantly came to sit by me. He wrapped his arms around me and started rubbing my stomach.

"Edward, it's childbirth. I'm sorry to tell you, but it's painful. She'll be fine though," I assured him as I rubbed his knee.

"I'm just worried, you know?"

"I know, but she's fine." He sighed and pulled me closer to him. It was silent between us, Rose and Emmett having their own conversation.

"How are you feeling?" he asked trying to fill the silence.

"I'm a little tired, but I'm fine," I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Calm down," I whispered.

"I'm calm," he insisted.

"No you're not," I giggled. "You're hands are trembling."

"I'm just excited, and nervous. What if the baby doesn't like me? I mean, if Alice's baby doesn't like me then how are our babies going to like me?"

"I'm sure her baby will love its Uncle Eddie," I giggled. He scrunched his nose at the name.

"Jasper!" Rose squealed excitedly as Jasper walked into the waiting room.

"I'm a dad," he grinned widely. "I have a son." Rose squealed and threw her arms around him. I hugged him next and the guys shared their hugs too.

"Can we see them?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Jasper said with a sigh, still in awe.

"How's Alice?" I asked.

"She's fine. She had to go through a cesarean section. The baby wouldn't cooperate. She's still a little drowsy from the drugs." We followed Jasper into Alice's room.

Alice was holding a baby in a blue blanket. Alice looked up from her son and smiled at us. Edward went over and kissed her head.

"I'm proud of you, Ali," he grinned at her.

"Want to hold him?" she smiled.

"I'd love to," he beamed. She handed the small bundle to him and he cradled the baby in his arms. "What's his name?"

"Jackson Monroe," she smiled. Edward sat in a chair and I sat on the arm. I ran a hand through Edward's hair and he beamed up at me. He looked down at Jackson and rubbed a thumb softly over his cheek.

"I want to hold my nephew!" Rose protested as she held her arms out.

"Hey, my godson right here," Edward argued playfully. He handed Jackson over reluctantly though.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Alice.

"I'm kind of numb. But happy, extremely happy," she smiled.

"I'm happy for you," I grinned. "And if you ever need a sitter, I'll be home until the babies come," I joked.

"Thanks," she laughed.

"Al, we're going to head home," Edward said after a little while. He stood up and went over to her and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "Love you," he winked. He hugged Jasper and kissed Jackson on the head. I hugged Alice and Jasper before we walked out.

When we got home I sat on the couch with my laptop and turned the five o'clock news on. I boot up the internet and start looking at houses for the millionth time. Edward and I have been looking for a house ever since we got home from our honeymoon.

I was currently looking for at least three bedrooms and two baths.

"Edward," I called. "Edward come here!" I clicked on a house that caught my eye.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked as he came in quickly. I swear this man worries too much.

"I think I found a house," I grinned. He sighed in relief.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Correction," I smirked. "_You_ nearly gave yourself a heart attack."

"Let's see the house," he said as he sat next to me. I started scrolling through the pictures.

"Three bedrooms, three baths. It's perfect for us," I looked at him.

"Well, keep that one in mind and let's look at some others."

We looked at a few more houses before Edward had to get ready to go to the hospital. I sighed, knowing it would be another long day without him here. I was still thinking about that house we looked at.

The pictures showed the whole house, inside and out. It was a cream house, two stories, minus the basement. There was a deck out back that led to a large backyard that backed up to woods. When walking inside from the front door, there is a small hallway that leads to either a bathroom or the large living room. Attached to the living room is the dining room, which leads into the kitchen.

Upstairs are the three bedrooms. The master bedroom has its own bathroom while the other one connects the other two rooms. The master bedroom has a door wall that leads out to a balcony that has steps down to the main deck.

The basement isn't finished but is open and a great area to have a home theatre or a gaming room. There is also a door wall down there leading out to the backyard.

Deep in my gut I can tell by looking at this house that this is where I want to live. This is where I want to have a family. I can imagine sitting out in the summer sun watching Edward and the twins play in the backyard.

Images just kept running through my mind.

Edward and me on the couch watching TV after the kids went to bed.

Me cooking dinner for the family.

Edward teaching our son to play baseball.

Me doing my daughter's hair in the bathroom.

"Babe," Edward said as he kissed my forehead. I groaned but kept my eyes closed. I must have fallen asleep. I felt Edward pick me up. He carried me into our room and laid me down. "I'm going to the hospital. I'll be home later, okay?"

"Mhmm," I sighed. "Edward," I called as he walked out.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I want that house I showed you," I sighed.

"We'll look at it. But we should look at other houses."

"Okay, but I like that house. It feels like home already."

"Okay, just go back to sleep." He flicked off the light switch and walked out. I was determined to get that house one way or another.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry this chapter isn't longer! I felt that this was a lot of information to process in such a short time that I ended the chapter where I did. Also, sorry it took me a little while to update. I've been busy with college stuff. It's fun, but a little overwhelming. I like that I can come to FF and write thing I want to write and not college stuff. ahem, my composition homework ;D**

**Well, reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	14. Vanessa

Just Friends

Chapter 14 – Vanessa

BPOV

The next few months were spent with me going crazy from not being able to go to work. Alice went back to work, leaving Jackson in the daycare at the hospital. Edward works almost every day. Which leaves me to do the packing.

That's right, we're moving. To my dream house. We're moving in at the end of the week. So I have four more days to finish packing. Edward has offered to take time off because I'm almost eight months pregnant – and huge – and packing our whole apartment. I assured him I was fine.

About three weeks after we found out of our pregnancy we discovered we lost one of the babies.

_ Dr. Yorkie moved the wand around my stomach and looked at the screen with a puzzled look on his face._

_ "Is something wrong?" I asked and bit my lip. I looked at Edward and he gave me a small reassuring smile, but it didn't meet his eyes. I could tell he was becoming anxious too._

_ "I'm having some trouble finding both heartbeats," Dr. Yorkie said as he concentrated on the screen. I looked back at Edward._

_ "Calm down," he whispered, knowing I was on the verge of freaking out._

_ "I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen," Dr. Yorkie started. "There's only one baby."_

_ "Wh-, how?"_

_ "Well, you've told me about the chances of this happening Mrs. Cullen."_

_ "What happens now?" I whispered, trying to hold back the tears._

_ "Well, it seems as though this is a case of Vanishing Twin," he said as he turned off the machine. He wiped off my stomach as he continued to explain. "Most of the time this doesn't affect the health of the other baby. If anything, the baby will be reabsorbed by your body and may thicken your placenta for the living baby." I nodded absently. "I'll leave you two alone. I would like to see you again next week." Dr. Yorkie got up and walked out of the room._

"No, Mom, I'm fine, I promise," I said to Esme over the phone. "I'm not picking up anything heavy. I'm leaving the packed boxes where they are and Edward is going to carry them. And I've been sitting for the past hour wrapping plates and glasses into paper."

"Bella, I may not be your doctor, but I can assure you that Dr. Yorkie does not want you doing all this work. I can't believe that son of mine is letting you do this."

"He knows that I'll end up doing it anyway," I shrugged. I rested my hand on my protruding stomach and started rubbing it. The baby's been kicking a lot lately.

"Please just take it easy. Have Edward do some packing. Bella, I know you've gotten this far but you still have two more months. We don't know for sure if you're in the clear yet. You could still lose the baby."

"I know, but we're moving in four days. Edward is working his ass off right now," I grumbled.

"Honey, relax for a little while. Go watch some TV or something."

"Yes, Mom," I sighed.

"Good, now I have to get to my next appointment. See you tomorrow," she said cheerfully. Yeah, I'm going in tomorrow for another ultrasound to check on the baby. We've been going in once every two weeks, but now we're going to start once a week.

"See you tomorrow," I said before hanging up. _Let's see what we have to eat_. I pushed myself up off the chair and waddled over to the fridge. My stomach was cramping from my hunger. I got out some celery and went to the pantry to get some peanut butter. I dipped the celery into the peanut butter, using it as a spoon, and ate the delicious treat.

"B, I'm home," Edward called.

"Kitchen," I called back, my mouth full of celery. He came in and smiled at me. "Hey," I smiled as he came over to me. He kissed me softly on the lips, his hands on my stomach.

"Mmm, peanut butter," he chuckled.

"The baby was hungry," I giggled. He smiled and kissed my neck. "I just got off the phone with your mom."

"What did she have to say?"

"She told me you should do that packing," I giggled and then sighed. "She said I shouldn't be packing."

"I could have told you that," he mumbled into my neck.

"I got a few more boxes packed though," I said happily.

"And now I'm going to take over packing. Now, go sit down," he said sternly, yet soft.

"Yes, sir," I saluted and took the celery and peanut butter with me to the living room. I sat down and started flipping through the channels on TV. I settled for an NCIS marathon. Edward flitted around the apartment packing everything he saw.

XOXO

I bit my nail nervously awaiting our appointment with Dr. Yorkie

"Calm down," Edward whispered. He grabbed my hand and hooked his fingers with mine.

"What if something's wrong with the baby?" I whispered back.

"Has it kicked lately?"

"This morning, but," I started but he stopped my talking with a kiss.

"But nothing. The baby's fine," he said against my lips. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Mrs. Cullen," a nurse called. I lifted my head and looked at Edward before pushing myself up from the chair. Edward supported the small of my back as we walked with the nurse to an examination room. I sat in the chair and waited for Dr. Yorkie to arrive.

I rubbed my hand absently over my stomach, a habit I picked up.

"I miss it here," I muttered.

"Love, we come here every week," he chuckled.

"That's not what I mean. I miss working here. I'm going crazy not being able to work."

"Soon enough you'll be back, and you'll be wanting to be home."

Dr. Yorkie came in after knocking.

"Hello you two," he smiled warmly. "Well, it's getting close, no?" he asked.

"One more month," I smiled.

"Let's take a look here," he said as he lifted my shirt from my stomach. He took some measurements, asked me a slew of questions and squirted gel onto my stomach. He rubbed it around a little with the wand before settling on a spot to see the baby.

"There it is," he beamed. I smiled looking at the monitor. Edward's hand found mine and he squeezed lightly. "Everything looks well," Dr. Yorkie nodded and turned the machine off. "I'll see you next week."

XOXO

"Don't even think about it," Edward said as he came out of the house and to our rental trailer. I put the box down I was about to pick up and sighed.

"It's not heavy," I pouted.

"I don't care," he said as he picked it up and kissed my lips before walking back into the house.

Edward's not doing this alone, though. The guys are helping him. Alice is here with the baby and Rose is at a photo shoot. Alice is currently changing Jackson's diaper in the house. I snuck out here to try to help but Edward won't allow it. I sighed and waddled back into the house. I sat on the couch and rubbed my stomach absently.

Alice came into the living room with Jackson.

"This house is gorgeous, B," she smiled.

"Yeah, it's my dream house," I grinned.

"I bet, this house just screams you," she giggled.

XOXO

After a few hours we had all the boxes in their respective rooms and I was helping Edward unload them. He made sure to set them up on something so I didn't have to bend a lot.

After putting a few boxes of clothing away, Edward and I moved into the kitchen. I unloaded silverware while Edward put plates and glasses away. Once I was done I sat in a chair and rubbed my stomach.

"How ya feelin'?" Edward asked, looking at me while pulling plates out of the box.

"The baby's kicking and I'm getting cramps," I sighed.

"Maybe you should leave the rest of unpacking to me," he suggested. I nodded. Edward finished unpacking the kitchen about half an hour later. He then moved on to the living room. By the time he was finished it was nearly eleven at night.

I changed into some sweats and a tank top before crawling into bed in our new room.

"Welcome home, Love," Edward smiled against my neck after crawling into bed and wrapping his arm around me, resting his hand on my stomach. I smiled and sighed happily. The baby kicked against Edward's hand, causing him to chuckle.

"I don't think it likes sharing my stomach," I giggled.

"Too bad," he chuckled. I linked my fingers with Edward's before falling asleep.

_Edward and I are sitting on a dock on the beach. We're both teenagers._

_ "Hey, B, I bet I can beat you to the end of the dock," Edward said cockily._

_ "You're on," I laughed. We both got up and ran for the end of the dock. I got there before Edward but he grabbed me and spun us so he was holding me as we hit the water, him going in first._

I woke up and my lower body was soaked.

"Edward," I said frantically as I shook his shoulder. He groaned. "My water broke, get up!" He was up quicker than I thought possible. He helped me up off the bed.

"What? You still have another month," he said trying to conceal his panic.

"Well, ready or not the baby's coming," I said as I changed out of my soaked pants. I changed into a bra and t-shirt before grabbing a bag and throwing clothes into it. "This must have been why I was cramping," I groaned as Edward threw toiletries into the bag.

Edward grabbed the bag from me and we headed out to his Volvo. A sharp cramping started building up in my abdomen. I rubbed the underside of my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he looked over at me before looking back at the road.

"I think I'm having a contraction," I breathed. Edward offered me his hand. "They're not that painful yet," I said as the cramping died down.

We pulled up to the hospital and went inside. Edward tried getting me to go in the elevator but I insisted we take the stairs. Halfway up them I stopped due to another contraction. I gripped the railing and rubbed my stomach again. Edward looked at me and recognition crossed his face.

"Oh shit," he said and was in front of me rubbing my stomach in seconds. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. When the contraction faded we made the rest of the trip up the stairs. We went over to the counter.

"Ang," Edward said frantically. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Hey guys," she smiled. "What brings you," she started but Edward didn't let her finish.

"Bella's in labor. Please tell me Dr. Yorkie is on call or something." I rubbed Edward's back and giggled softly.

"Calm down. Gosh, you'd think you were the one in labor," I joked. He looked at me dumbfounded by how calm I was.

"Yeah, I'll page him. Just head into room three." I froze and tensed up.

"Any room but three please, Ang," I said. She looked confused. "I can't go in room three," I shook my head.

"Okay," she said. "How is room," she paused to check and see which was open. "Fifteen?"

"That's perfect," I smiled. We went into room fifteen and I was changing into a gown when another contraction hit, this time stronger. I whimpered slightly in pain as I leaned my hands onto the bed. I felt Edward behind me as he put his hands over mine, entwining his fingers with mine. I squeeze my eyes shut and my breathing becomes slightly labored. After what seems like forever the contraction died. My breathing slowed to normal and I opened my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Peachy," I smiled tightly. I finished putting on the gown and I sat on the bed. I rubbed my stomach and started feeling the panic Edward felt moments ago. I started shifting on the bed.

"Are you getting another contraction?" Edward asked, concerned.

"No," I said in a small voice as I shook my head.

"What's wrong?"

"This is going to hurt," I whispered. "I-I'm scared," I said even quieter. Edward took my hand in both of his and kissed my fingers.

Another contraction started a few minutes later. I whimpered as I squeezed Edward's hand. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Yorkie walked in.

"Hello," he greeted. "How close are they?" he asked when he realized I was having a contraction.

"The last one was about eight minutes ago," Edward said. The contraction subsided and I leaned back on the bed and sighed.

"Alright, dear, feet up," Dr. Yorkie said as he patted the stirrups. I put my feet up and he checked out my dilation.

"Well, you're only five centimeters dilated. It's going to be a while yet." I made a mixture of a groan and whine.

"How dilated does she have to be?"

"Normally, ten centimeters," Dr. Yorkie explained. "Alright, well, I'll be back in a little while."

"I'm going to call Emmett," Edward said as he sat in the chair next to my bed. He pulled his phone out and dialed the number before pressing it to his ear.

"Hey, Bella's in labor," Edward said, anxiety in his voice. "Yeah, we're at the hospital. Just can you call Jasper and have them call my parents then come down here? Thanks." He put his phone away and held my hand.

XOXO

About an hour and a half later I was nine centimeters dilated and my contractions were right on top of the other.

"Oww," I cried. Edward wiped my hair from my forehead with his hand while I squeezed his other. The contractions seemed to be more and more powerful every time.

"Okay, Bella," Dr. Yorkie said as he sat on a stool. "It's about time to meet your baby. On your next contraction I want you to push. I'll count to ten and then you'll relax." My contraction eased and I laid my head back and closed my eyes, panting. Dr. Yorkie's words registered and my heart clenched in panic. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward.

"Sit up, Bella," Dr. Yorkie said. I started sitting up and pain shot through my back.

"It hurts," I whined. Edward got on the bed behind me and I leaned on his chest, sitting up right. I felt another contraction. "Oh god," I whimpered. I held onto both of Edward's hands.

"Start pushing now, Bella." I used all my strength to push as I clamped onto Edward's hands as Dr. Yorkie counted to ten.

"Breath, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath. I took deep breaths as I kept pushing.

"Eight," Dr. Yorkie counted slowly. "Nine…Ten, okay stop and take a breather." I stopped pushing and leaned against Edward.

After about ten more minutes we made more progress.

"Alright, you're crowning, Bella," Dr. Yorkie said happily.

"Just get it out of me," I cried. My vagina felt like it was on fire and I don't know how much I could take. Tears were streaming down my face

"You can do this Baby, you're almost there," Edward encouraged softly in my ear. I gave one more big push and the head was out. I stopped pushing and gasped before leaning my head back on Edward's shoulder.

"One more big push, Bella," Dr. Yorkie instructed.

"I can't," I cried out in a pant.

"Yes you can, Love. Just one more push." I sucked in a huge breath and pushed with as much force as I could. The pain eased up and I heard the baby's cries. Dr. Yorkie set the squirming infant on my stomach and cut the umbilical cord before cleaning her up and putting her in my arms.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl," Dr. Yorkie grinned. Tears of joy were now streaking my cheeks as I sobbed softly.

"I'm so proud of you, Love. You've made me the happiest man in the world," Edward said and kissed my cheek.

"I love you," I cried.

"I love you too, Sweetheart. So much." Edward kissed my hair and looked at the small bundle in my arms. "She's perfect," he whispered. I sniffled and nodded. Edward stroked her cheek with the top of his pointer finger.

"What should we name her?" I asked softly. We talked about names briefly throughout the pregnancy but never really decided on one.

"I think Vanessa Renee suits her," he said. Vanessa Renee was on the top of our list.

"I like that," I smiled. "Vanessa Renee Cullen." A knock on the door interrupted us. We looked up and saw Carlisle and Esme walk in. Esme snapped a picture right away. I groaned. "Mom, I look terrible," I complained.

"No you don't, you look like a mother," she grinned. Tears started falling from my eyes.

"Es, honey, you made her cry," Carlisle said as they came over and sat in the chairs.

"No, no," I sniffled. "It's fine. I'm just emotional right now," I giggled sheepishly as blush covered my cheeks.

"Can I hold her?" Esme asked. I nodded and handed Vanessa over. "She's so tiny," she noted with a smile.

"Well considering she couldn't wait another month," I said as I wiped the last few tears away.

"What's her name?"

"Vanessa Renee," Edward answered. Esme smiled at the name.

"We'll go tell everyone the good news," Esme grinned as she stood up. She handed Vanessa to me again. Edward got up from behind me and I handed Vanessa to him. I sat against the back of the bed that was warm from Edward.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. I shielded my face with a pillow in fear of more pictures.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice asked.

"No pictures, please," I pleaded.

"That's what I forgot! The camera!" Alice whined. I dropped the pillow with a sigh of relief. A flash went off and I saw a camera in Alice's hands.

"If I wasn't so sore right now, Alice, you would be one dead aunt," I grumbled.

"I love you, B, and you know it."

Emmett came over and sat in the chair next to Edward.

"Do you want to hold your goddaughter?" Edward smiled. Emmett took Vanessa from Edward, making her look smaller in his arms.

"What's her name?" Emmett asked in a thick voice.

"Vanessa Renee," I smiled. Emmett's chin trembled slightly and tears fell from his eyes. Rose rubbed his back as she sat on the armrest. Emmett and Rose took a picture with Vanessa. Emmett handed her to Rose after the picture.

"Oh my, look at these eyes," she smiled. "Just like her daddy's," she grinned at Edward.

"My turn!" Alice smiled. Rose handed Vanessa over. "Hi sweetie, I'm your Auntie Alice and I'm going to make sure you have the cutest clothes and you will never have a bad hair day like your daddy with me around," she smiled down at Vanessa.

"Hey," Edward whined and ran his hand through his hair.

"I like his hair," I defended him.

"I hope you have better taste than your parents," Alice cooed.

"Al, Honey, let me see the child," Jasper chuckled as he took Vanessa. "Your auntie tends to be a little crazy," he whispered and got smacked on the head. "Ow, Babe," he whined.

"Where's Jackson?" Edward asked.

"Mom has him," Alice explained. "Honey, we should probably take Jackson home," she said, looking at the time on her phone.

"Yeah, we should go too," Rose said. "We have to work in eight hours," Rose said as she looked at her phone too.

"Thanks for coming guys," I smiled as I watched Edward take Vanessa in his arms. Everyone left after saying their goodbyes. I moved over to one side of the bed and patted the bed. Edward kicked off his shoes and sat down next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and softly rubbed Vanessa's cheek with my thumb. She looked between Edward and me curiously.

"Her eyes are as green as yours," I said softly. She clamped her eyes shut and yawned.

"And her nose scrunches when she yawns like you do," he chuckled.

"Somebody's tired," I giggled.

"I'll put her to bed," he said as he got up. He set her in the nursery bed and texted Esme. She came to take Vanessa to the nursery.

"How you feeling, Honey?" she asked as she walked in.

"Exhausted," I smiled. "And sore."

"Well you're going to be sore for a few days and you may have some bleeding over the next week or so. It'll be like spotting, but don't use tampons."

"Okay, thanks," I smiled. Esme took Vanessa and I cuddled into Edward's side.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," he whispered.

"Night," I smiled.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I know this is really short, but I have taken wayyyy too long to update. So, I will make the next chapter longer. Promise!**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	15. Hang outs and Dreams

Just Friends

Chapter 15 – Hang outs and Dreams

BPOV

Vanessa's cries woke me from sleeping.

"Edward," I groaned. I looked over and he was gone. Right, he's working the graveyard shift tonight. I got up out of bed and went into Vanessa's room. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"Please, Honey, I'm begging you, sleep."

She looked up at me with her large green eyes and smiled.

"Oh you think this is funny, do you?" I smiled back at her. Vanessa was now about a month old. I had yet to go back to work but I have been dying to. I begged Carlisle to let me come back. Luckily, he's letting me come in for a few hours tomorrow—well, today—and leave Vanessa home with Edward.

I checked Vanessa's diaper, which was clean, before seeing if she was hungry, which she wasn't. I was beginning to think she actually thought waking me up was funny.

I placed her back in her crib and went back into my room. I plopped onto the king sized mattress and enveloped myself in the blankets before pulling Edward's pillow to my chest. I inhaled deeply before closing my eyes to sleep.

Some time later I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and place his hands on my bare stomach.

"Your hands are freezing," I complained into his pillow.

"Well then maybe you should warm them up for me," he said as he trailed his hand down to the hem of my pants.

Edward and I haven't had sex since before we found out we were expecting. We've gotten close a few times after she arrived but we either had to stop because we were supposed to wait or because Vanessa started crying. Yeah, I've come to the conclusion that she cries because she thinks it's funny to wake us or cock block us.

"Mm," I moaned as Edward's hands dipped into my pants and parted my lips before slowly rubbing his way down my slit. My hands went to his hair and pulled his mouth to mine for a heated kiss. He pulled away after a few moments and kissed his way down to my neck as his fingers rubbed and teased my sensitive skin. I pulled away from him and straddled his stomach.

Edward was still in his scrubs so I pulled both his undershirt and scrub shirt up as far as I could until he had to take it off the rest of the way.

"A little eager," he teased huskily before sitting up to attack my neck with his mouth again.

"I need you," I whimpered.

"You already have me," he whispered in my ear. I groaned, wordlessly telling him that's not what I meant. He slid his hands under my camisole and I raised my arms so he could lift it over my head and off my body.

"You're so beautiful," he groaned before taking one of my nipples into his mouth. Once he was finished cherishing it he moved onto the other before kissing his way down the valley between my breasts to my stomach. He leaned forward, pushing me onto my back, before kissing his way down to the hem of my shorts. He pulled my shorts and panties down slowly and kissed down my leg before placing a kiss on the bottom of my foot. Once they were off he kissed the bottom of my other foot before kissing his way up my leg.

Once he got to my thigh he spread my legs further apart and used one of his hands to spread my lips.

"Edward," I panted pleadingly.

"Yes, my love?" he hummed against my clit before kissing it. I groaned.

"I need you," I moaned. He made one sweep of his tongue over my folds before crawling up so he was face-to-face with me. He pulled his scrub pants off along with his boxer briefs.

Edward rested his weight on one elbow and positioned himself at my entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, letting me get used to his size again. I moaned at the long missed contact. Edward started pulling out only to push back in. once he started a rhythm I met him halfway with each thrust.

"Bella," he hummed into my neck before kissing it. His hand moved down to my break and he toyed with my nipple. I cried out in ecstasy as I felt myself coming lose to my high.

"Edward," I cried out. "So close."

"Look at me, Love. Open your eyes." I opened my eyes and looked straight into his. "Come for me, Baby," he ordered. "I want to see the look in your eyes as you come." Without breaking eye contact Edward lifted my leg over his hip and slammed into me hard, hitting my g-spot repeatedly. I was pushed over the edge and it was hard to keep my eyes open.

"Oh, yes!" I screamed. "Oh, Edward! Yes!" Edward continued to pound into me a few more times before he emptied himself into me, curses falling from his lips along with my name.

Edward collapsed half on top of me and I welcomed the weight by wrapping my arms around his midsection. He pulled out of me and we hissed at the loss of contact.

"That was," I panted, looking for the right word.

"The best sex I've ever had," he mumbled into my neck.

"And what have all the other times been?" I joked.

"Well, all of them were the best times until we had sex again. Then they were replaced by that sex," he chuckled.

"You're weird," I giggled.

"And that's why you love me."

"One of the many reasons," I added. I moved one of my hands to run my fingers through Edward's hair. He sighed contentedly and nestled his head into my breasts.

"Get some sleep, Love. You have to work at ten." I looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30. I groaned thinking about my lack of sleep.

"You just have to be irresistible don't you?" I mumbled. He laughed loudly. "Shh! You'll wake Vanessa!" I hushed him.

"And your screaming wouldn't have?" he countered. Vanessa's cries rand into our room and I smiled smugly at him.

"You woke her. You take care of her," I said as I pushed his shoulder lightly. He groaned before getting up. He pulled his boxers on and walked out of the room.

I wrapped my arms around my pillow and sighed before closing my eyes.

My alarm went off at nine. I moved to get up but Edward was using my back as a pillow. He groaned and rubbed his cheek against my skin, scratching me with his stubble.

"Edward, I need to get up," I mumbled.

"Only if I get a kiss," he grumbled.

"So needy," I teased. Edward rolled off me and pulled me onto his chest. "Babe, I need a shower," I whined. "You're going to make me late."

"It's a good thing your boss is your father-in-law," he smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Do you want me to explain to your father how you were too horny to sleep last night and wouldn't get up so I could get out of bed this morning?" I threatened.

"Go ahead. You'd be more embarrassed by that than I would," he chuckled. I sighed and pecked his lips before pushing up off him and he reluctantly let me go.

I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I stripped out of my clothes before getting in and letting the hot water wash over me. I washed my hair and body, getting all the sweat off my body from last night.

When I got out I wrapped a towel around my body and went out into our room. I pulled out my scrubs, a long sleeved shirt, a pair of panties and a bra. I pulled the panties on under the towel and dropped the towel to put the bra on. I then pulled on my shirts and pants before pulling on socks and my sneakers.

"Edward," I called as I walked out of our room putting my hair up.

"In here," he called from Vanessa's room. I walked in and over to where he was holding her. "She started crying while you were in the shower," he said.

"Is she hungry?" I asked.

"No, dirty diaper. She seems to always know when it's my turn to take care of her," he chuckled.

"She just loves her daddy," I smiled. "But I'm going to head into the hospital. I'll see you later. Call me if you need me."

"Alright, Love. I'll see you later." I leaned in and pressed a kiss on Vanessa's forehead before pecking Edward on the lips. I walked out and to my truck.

EPOV

I took Vanessa down to the living room and turned on the TV. The guys were coming over today for their day off. The girls would be over later

I had dressed Vanessa in a one piece outfit that said "Daddy's Princess" on it. She was only a month old but she had me thoroughly wrapped around her tiny finger.

I grabbed a few beers from the fridge and brought them into the living room. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later.

"It's open," I called. Jasper and Emmett walked in. Jasper brought Jackson with him. Jackson is now about five months old, almost six.

"Hey Pops," Emmett joked.

"You know you're jealous," I chuckled.

"I get more action and sleep than both of you combined," he motioned between Jasper and me.

"Jack is starting to sleep through the night," Jasper said. "And I resent that; I get plenty of action. It's Eddie here who doesn't sleep and not because he's having sex."

"Screw off," I laughed, being careful not to cuss in front of the young ears. "I got plenty of action last night," I defended.

"Let me see my goddaughter," Emmett chuckled and reached for Vanessa. I handed her to him and he cradled her in his arms.

"You may be Daddy's princess, but you know you like me best," Emmett told her confidently.

"Keep telling yourself that Em," I chuckled as I popped open a bottle of beer.

Vanessa starting making whiny noises that were more than a whimper but not quite crying.

"Way to scare my daughter, Em," I chuckled and took Vanessa from him. "What's the matter, Princess?" I cooed.

"Man, what happened to us?" Jasper asked as he watched me.

"We got married," Emmett huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"We had kids," I added.

"Man, we used to talk about being single for our whole lives just so we could dick around," Jasper said.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired of Alice yet," I chuckled.

"No man, she's my one and only. Always will be."

"Good," I chuckled. I tossed the remote to Emmett and he flipped through the channels. We settled for a show that was about the history of the Seattle Seahawks.

Bella came home around halfway through the program.

"Edward," she called. She walked into the living room.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey guys," she greeted. She came over to where I was seated on the floor and crouched down. "Hi," she smiled and kissed me before taking Vanessa.

"Hey," I whined.

"I haven't seen her all day," she defended. She cradled Vanessa to her chest.

"And I haven't seen _you_ all day," I complained. I heard snickers from the guys. "Hey, you two jerk-offs are the exact same," I said. They went silent. Bella giggled before sitting between my legs and resting her back against my chest.

"Where are the girls?" Jasper asked.

"Alice is just finishing up in a surgery and I think Rose said something about being in a meeting until three. And it's 2:30," Bella explained. I rubbed my hands across her thighs.

Vanessa starting crying a little.

"I think she's hungry," Bella sighed. "I'll be back." She got up and walked up to our room.

XOXO

About an hour later both Rose and Alice had arrived. Bella was seated on the couch with me on the floor in front of her. Alice was sitting between Jasper's legs as he leaned against the chair. Rose and Emmett were seated on our loveseat on the opposite wall from the couch. I was holding Vanessa while Jackson lounged in front of Alice on his stomach.

"I didn't!" Rose squealed.

"You did!" Bella insisted. "I remember it perfectly! Junior year we were at Newton's annual Halloween party and you were so smashed you started yelling at me, telling me you were going to Wonderland!" she laughed.

"You did!" Alice choked out through laughter. Rose squealed and covered her mouth laughing.

"Oh my god," she squealed.

"Oh and Bella!" Alice laughed and pointed to Bella. I laid the back of my head in her lap and looked up at her to see her wide-eyed. Whatever Alice has against Bella must be great.

"What?" she squeaked.

"Remember that time sophomore year when we went to that New Year's party and," Alice started but Bella cut in.

"Alice, no," she said horrified.

"Wait, I want to hear," I whined. Bella smacked the top of my head. "Ouch, B," I laughed. "What happened at the party?" I asked and moved to lie on the floor and held Vanessa up in front of me. "I have a baby and I know how to use her," I threatened. She sat back against the couch and pouted.

"She hated that you were there with your girlfriend so she just started taking shot after shot after shot," Alice rambled before Bella cut her off again.

"We get it, Alice," she said. I sat up and kissed her knee before rubbing just above it.

"Well, she passed out in my bed and had sex dreams about Edward all night!" she giggled. Bella got up and walked out of the room. _Shit_.

"I'll be right back," I said before handing Vanessa to Emmett. I walked into our room and she wasn't there. I went into Vanessa's room and saw her sitting in the rocking chair looking out the window. "B," I said softly. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Hey," I said as I went over to her.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled. "I'm just being emotional."

"Love, if I knew what she was going to say I wouldn't have asked her to say it. I know that hurt you."

"No, really, I'm fine," she sniffled. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up before sitting down and pulling her into my lap. She nuzzled her head into my neck. "It's just so embarrassing," she whispered.

"If it makes you feel better, I used to have sex dreams about you all the time in high school. And I still have sex dreams about you," I whispered to her.

"Really?" she sniffled.

"Yes, really, you silly woman. How could I not? You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

There was a knock on the door and we both looked up.

"Hey," Alice smiled shyly. "Bella, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine," Bella smiled softly. She got up off my lap and Alice came over and hugged her. They swayed back and forth a few times before letting go.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett said as he came in. "We're going to head out, it's almost eight and we have to work in the morning."

"Yeah, and we have to get Jack to bed," Alice added.

"Thanks for coming guys," Bella smiled before taking Vanessa. They left after that. Bella laid an already sleeping Vanessa down in the crib.

"Come on, Love, let's go get some sleep." I held my hand out for her and she took it with a soft smile. We went into our room and she stripped down to her underwear before climbing into bed. I stripped to my boxers before climbing in behind her and holding her to me.

_All I could do was stand and watch as Jacob shoved the knife into her. I wanted to shout. Tell him to stop. Make him stop. But I couldn't move and I couldn't find my voice. Then, he just disappeared and I could move._

_ I ran over to Bella and kneeled next to her, my pants soaking up her blood._

_ "Bella," I cried. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't do anything."_

_ "Edward," she croaked. Her eyes were becoming more and more hooded. _

_ "I love you, Bella. I love you so much. I always have." She didn't respond. She looked at me before the light dimmed from her eyes. "No, no don't! Bella! Please!" I cried._

BPOV

I woke up during the night because Edward was whimpering. I was lying with my head on his chest and my arm wrapped around his stomach.

"Bella," he whimpered softly. I sat up and leaned over him.

"Edward, baby, wake up," I said quietly, trying not to panic. His face was filled with pain.

"Bella, please!" he cried. "Don't leave me!"

"Edward," I said frantically as I shook his shoulder. "I'm right here!" His eyes snapped open and he looked around the room frantically before settling his eyes on me. He sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist and cuddled his head into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair.

Sobs wracked through his body, shaking both of us. I softly shushed him, telling him it was just a dream.

"I thought I lost you," he sniffled. Vanessa's cries rang through the room and I became torn as to what I should do. "Go, I'll be fine," he said, sensing what was going through my mind.

"I'll be right back," I promised before kissing his lips softly. I quickly padded into Vanessa's room and picked her up.

"What's wrong, Honey?" I whispered to her as her crying slowed. I set her back down into her crib after feeding her and went back to Edward. He was sitting with his legs bent on the bed and his elbows on his knees. His fingers were fisting his hair. I crawled on the bed and removed his hands from his hair, linking my fingers with his.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded but didn't meet my eyes. "What did you dream?"

"I sat there and watched him hurt you," he whispered. "I didn't do a damned thing. I just sat there." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "He just disappeared. A-and I went over to you. God there was so much blood. I told you I loved you but you didn't say anything. And then you…you," he couldn't finish. I let go of his hands and pulled him to me so I was sitting between his legs with my arms around his neck again.

"It's fine. I'm here," I reminded him. "I'm not going anywhere." He bunched fistfuls of material in his hands and buried his head into my neck. I lightly scratched his back in an attempt to comfort him. He sighed into my neck, showing me he was calming down.

"I'm fine," he said as he pulled away from me moments later. I moved from between his legs and over to my side of the bed. He laid down on his side and pulled me to him once I was lying down. He held my tightly, my back flush against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered. He sighed and kissed my shoulder before settling with his face in my hair. I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me again.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I know I promised a longer chapter but...really, I don't have much more to write. The next chapter is going to be the last. You guys are great! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**TO HANNAH: Thank you so much for reviewing, I was unfortunately not able to send you a teaser because you weren't signed into an account! **

**Reviewers get the final teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	16. Epilogue

Just Friends

Chapter 16 – Epilogue

BPOV

"Mom, why are all of these in here?" Vanessa asked. She was now sixteen and a junior in high school. She, Edward and I were sitting in the living room going through a bunch of boxes, thinking of what to keep and what to give or throw away. She motioned to a box full of picture albums.

"When I was younger, it was easier for me to just keep all of my pictures in this box than looking at them all the time. Here, give me one." She handed me a photo album before coming to sit on the couch next to me. Edward scooted closer to my other side and threw his arm over the back of the couch.

"You just had to pick this one, huh, Princess?" Edward chuckled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"This is the album your Aunt Alice made of your father and me," I explained as I opened the front cover.

"Whoa, is that you guys?" she asked, astounded as she looked at a picture of Edward sitting in my mom's lap while she was holding me in the hospital.

"Yeah," I smiled.

We went through the pages, telling her the stories behind the pictures. We sat there for a few hours going through the pictures. I turned to the page with the sonogram we got the day we found out we were expecting.

"Oh my gosh!" she said as she pulled it out of the album. "Is this me?" she held it up to her face to try and decipher the gray and black splotches.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Wait, there," she furrowed her eyebrows. "There're two." She looked up at us confused. "This can't be yours. There are two babies here. Are you sure this isn't Aunt Rosalie's?"

"No, Honey, this is mine," I assured her.

"I have a sibling?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Wait," she said as she stood. "I'm confused. Why are there two here, if I'm an only child?"

"You're a twin," I explained slowly, gauging her reaction. "Except I lost your sibling a few weeks after we found out we were expecting."

"And you never told me?" she accused offended. "Isn't that, like, one of the first things you tell your child? When were you planning on telling me?"

"The time was never right," I argued.

"_Any_time would have been right, Mom," she spat. She stomped off towards her room. I dropped my head into my hands and groaned.

"Can I not do anything right when it comes to her?" I asked. Edward rubbed my back soothingly.

"Don't say that," he said. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Please," I sighed. Edward kissed my cheek before getting up and heading into Vanessa's room.

Vanessa and I never really see eye-to-eye anymore. There was a time where I was her favorite and she never wanted to leave my side. But then she grew up and became Daddy's little girl.

I can't really blame her though. I mean, she and Edward are pretty much the same person. I was a Daddy's girl at her age too. My dad and I were pretty much best friends. Now I know how my mom felt.

EPOV

"Ness," I said as I knocked on her door.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Princess, please," I pleaded. She opened the door

Bella hates it that Vanessa gets along with me better than with her. She doesn't flat out say it, but I can tell.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I come in?" she rolled her eyes and walked back into her room, leaving the door open for me. I walked in before shutting it. I sat next to her on the bed.

"Why didn't you guys tell me? I would kind of like to know that I had a twin," she huffed.

"Ness," I sighed. "It's still hard for your mother to talk about. We never told you how she got that scar on her stomach, did we?"

"No," she shook her head. "_Great_, another secret," she scoffed sarcastically.

"Vanessa Renee, lose the attitude," I raised my voice slightly as I stood up. She looked up at me wide eyed. I had never raised my voice at her before. "Your mother and I tell you almost everything. There was no reason you should have treated her the way you did. She's just trying to save the both of you from being hurt."

"How did Mom get the scar?" she asked. Bella and I had talked about telling Vanessa about Jacob. We just didn't know if she would be able to handle it. Well, there's no backing out of it now.

"Come, sit, this is a lengthy story," I sighed. She sat on her bed and pulled her legs up.

"Your mother dated this man named Jacob. He, uh," I sighed, scratching my chin, trying to figure out how to word it. "He wasn't _abusive_ but he wasn't the nicest guy around either. Well, after they broke up, she and I started dating. Jacob wasn't happy in the least. He felt that your mother was still his and that I was stealing her from him.

"One night, your mother was called into the hospital because one of our patients had gone into labor. She was going to be there for support because the girl's parents were out of town. The hospital went into lockdown after the girl gave birth because someone dangerous had come in. Your grandmother left to go see if it was just a drill, seeing as we had never had a lockdown before. She told your mother to stay put with the door locked.

"Your mother didn't listen and went out when she saw Jacob walking around. It turns out he was looking for her. He stabbed her three times." Vanessa gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth. "I had almost lost her for the second time in five short years."

"What does this have to do with my being a twin?"

"We were told your mother probably couldn't have children. Imagine our surprise when we heard we were having twins. But then a few weeks later we found out she lost one of the children. We were lucky to have one healthy child. There were a few miscarriages after you before your mother had her tubes tied. It's still hard for her to talk about this."

"Daddy I'm so sorry," she apologized as she hugged me.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too, Ness," I reminded her. She got up and ran out of the room. I heard her cry "Mom, I'm sorry!"

XOXO

Later that night I laid in my bed with Bella in my arms.

"Thank you," she mumbled sleepily into my shoulder.

"For what, Love?" I chuckled.

"For talking to her. What did you tell her?"

"Everything she needed to know," I said simply. She pulled away and leaned on her arms, which were on either side of my body.

"What is everything?" she questioned.

"I told her about Jacob, and about the miscarriages," I said softly.

"How'd she take it?"

"Pretty well," I shrugged. "She was shocked, to say the least. She felt bad for how she acted after that."

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed me softly. "I love you."

"And I love you," I smiled against her lips. She laid back down and I closed my eyes.

I was crazy back in high school for thinking that Bella and I would spend the rest of our lives as just friends.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**So here is the end! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me throughout this! And a special thank you to everyone who convinced me to continue writing all that time ago when I wasn't feeling motivated! I love you all! *mwah***

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


End file.
